Slowly the heart is conquered
by Stephke23
Summary: Sidestory/sequel of 'Trouble that the future brings'. How did Günter and Gwendal get together? GünterxGwendal, Yuuram, ConradxYozak.
1. The baths

**I would suggested that you all read 'Trouble that the future brings' before reading this, but if you don't want to then for you I've summed the things you need to know underneath this.**

**Spoilers for 'Trouble that the future brings':**

_Yuuri and Wolfram are married. They had a little ceremony on earth and now Günter is preparing a big wedding in Shin Makoku._

_Wolfram is pregnant with Yaelle, the girl that got back from the future to change the past._

_Conrad and Yozak are a couple._

_Günter's crush on Gwendal started during their hiding in a closet for Anissina and Greta. (Last chapter Trouble that the future brings, second paragraph.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. A pity isn't it…sigh, I would be rich if I owned it.**

"Gwenda-al!" Günter stormed for the billionth time into the commander's office.

"What is it this time?" The dark grey haired man asked annoyed. If he had looked up he would have seen the hurt in the other's eyes, but with a little shake of the head Günter got himself back in check and beamed at his victim.

"I can't find lady Cheri do you know where she is? I need to…"

"That's why you're bothering me again?!" Gwendal asked full disbelieve. A voice inside his head told him he should already be used to this since the von Christ hadn't done anything else the last few days. Günter felt his heart clench and forced himself to nod. "She's looking for a wedding dress with Wolfram and Greta." The commander turned back to his papers, hoping the other got the message.

"T-thanks." Quickly the silver haired advisor turned around and practically ran out of the room. After closing the door he let his head fall against it. He knew his love for the von Voltaire was completely one-sided and hopeless. He had more luck that the Maou would confess his love to him then his new crush. Although knowing Yuuri that would be friendly love, not romantically.

"Günter, what's wrong?" Said Maou surprised him.

'Speak of the devil.' "Nothing!" His teacher squealed and hugged his king like in the old days. 'It's different…'

"Günter…" Yuuri tried pursuing the man to let go. Even he could feel the hug was more a cry for help then love.

"Günter shouldn't you be in the kitchen." Gwendal interrupted them irritated. He had heard the voice of his brother-in-law, but since he didn't enter, he had gone taken a look at what was keeping him and what a surprise… it was the same guy, who kept bothering him.

"Yeah, of course." Günter leaped backwards, releasing his king and wished with whole his heart he hadn't told the von Voltaire that he was going to make the menu for the wedding today. 'He probably thinks I'm useless and only good at disturbing his carefully planned day.' But still Günter plastered a smile on his face, turned around and again got the hell away from his crush.

"You could have been friendlier." Yuuri mumbled. He had seen the hurt in his silver haired friend. Sighing Gwendal looked how the retreating figure disappeared around a corner after a quick glance at them.

"Maybe you're right, but he should know not to bother me when I'm buried in work."

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm here…"

* * *

"That's one less thing to worry about." Günter mumbled pulling a scroll from his rope. He had just left the kitchen, leaving the maids to gossip about the upcoming feast.

"Wolfie, why did you ran away all of a sudden?!" Cheri's voice announced the returned of her, her soon-to-be-granddaughter and the bride.

"I'm not wearing a dress, mother!" The blonde yelled angry stamping his feet passed Günter with his adoptive daughter happily hopping behind him. She smiled innocently at the silver haired man while passing him.

"But then what are you going to wear?!" Now the ex-Maou came in view.

"I ordered a suit!" Lady Cheri stopped next to the stunned Günter.

"Oh my, his temper has only worsened since he's pregnant. I didn't even get him in the shop." Cheri smiled at their audience.

"But he said he found something, right?" The von Christ asked to be certain, he wanted to scratch that also from his list.

"Yeah, I did see him sneak into that suits' shop at the corner of the plaza. He probably needed a special made one with that tummy." The ex-Maou gave another explanation for the bad mood of her son. "I did hear him yell he wasn't fat." She chuckled while continuing her way with a wave at him.

"Heika has picked one out… that reminds me it's time for his lesson." Günter mumbled to himself. He wanted to go pick his king up, but remembering he had left him with Gwendal he decided against it. It was better to wait at the library. He expected the king to show up for once, since they were going to go over the wedding traditions.

* * *

"So just like with my coronation we have to stick our hands, hand in hand in the fountain." Yuuri repeated. This was so much easier then he had thought.

"Yes, after you slap his left cheek again." Wait… he still had to hurt Wolfram.

"Why are all the romantic traditions so violent?" He mumbled shaking his head, which Günter chose to ignore.

"Then his Excellency has to give his sword to you as sign that he'll accept and put his life in your hands from now on and..."

"What happens when the bride doesn't have a sword?" Yuuri interrupted him thinking aloud.

"Then he would only have to kiss your sword, but since he's a soldier he has to give his favorite weapon to you, before kissing Morgif." The teacher explained.

"Oh… wait… he has to kiss Morgif?! You didn't say that a minute ago!" Yuuri panicked. Morgif didn't like men he would never let Wolfram kiss him even if he was more beautiful then any woman.

"If Heika would stop interrupting me…"

"Sorry." Yuuri pouted and Günter let out a sigh.

"Continuing…"

* * *

"Aah, it has grown again!" Wolfram yelled angry from the other side of the bed. Yuuri was trying not to look at him, to keep his appearance a surprise for later during the ceremony. He was maybe marrying a man for the second time, but he still had his believes.

"What has grown again?" He asked messing with his blue sash.

"What has grown? What do you think! The thing that you put inside me! Look at me! Why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?!" The Maou rolled his eyes, how he wished his husband hormones' level got back to normal. That level was bad enough.

"That thing inside you is our daughter and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as a thing. She had a name, Yaelle and why I'm not looking at you is because…"

"You think I'm fat!" The blonde queen yelled angry with tears in his eyes.

"What?! No!" Surprised Yuuri turned around. For a moment he took in the appearance of his husband and felt his heart miss a beat. He looked gorgeous. Like on earth he was wearing a white suit, but this time with black decorations, which made clear that he was marrying the Maou… for the second time of course.

The king really couldn't understand where Wolfram got the idea he was fat. A tiny tummy showed itself, but not much since the suit only stretched a little and it was clearly from a baby not fat.

"You look gorgeous." Yuuri said in one breath, making the blonde blush.

"Really?" He whispered with tear-stained eyes. With five big steps Yuuri stood before his husband. He wiped the tears away and took the other's face between his hands.

"You are the most gorgeous person I know and the only one I want to marry… twice." He said looking straight into the emerald green eyes before pulling him closer to kiss those pouting, pink lips.

* * *

Günter watched how Yuuri pulled Wolfram's hand with him under the fountain and couldn't keep stop his tears from flowing anymore. He had tried to be strong and show Gwendal, who was standing next to him that he could be a man worthy of him, but failed at the end.

Closing his eyes for a second to wipe the tears away, he felt something soft against his hands. Surprised he opened them again and noticed a bearbees' handkerchief. With large eyes he looked at Gwendal, who was looking back from the corner of his eyes at him. A big smile came on his face and he quickly accepted the small gesture of his crush.

The happy radiating face of his friend got Gwendal's attention. Günter seemed to feel his eyes on him and glanced questioning back over the handkerchief at him.

'C-cute!' The von Voltaire thought surprised staring into those big, violet, tear-stained eyes. Shocked with himself he quickly turned his head back to the royal couple just in time to see Yuuri grabbed his queen close and sealed his marriage for a second time with a kiss.

* * *

'This has been such a busy day.' Gwendal thought walking calmly to the baths. He figured he had earned it. Walking inside the changing room he discovered he wasn't alone. Conrad's and Yozak's clothes were clearly pushed hasty in two baskets. He didn't want to imagine what those two were doing in the baths, but when he discovered another full basket with neatly folded clothes he still decided to go in. He started undressing and filled the basket next to the neatly filled one. Wrapping a towel around his waist he noticed the handkerchief he had giving to Günter sticking out of the clothes.

'Günter…' The cute imagine from during the ceremony appeared in his head and he quickly shook it away. What was he thinking? Günter cute. Sighing he opened the door to the baths and got greeted by a squealing laughter. Curious he followed the sound to his brother and his boyfriend. Conrad was leaning over Yozak with his hands tickling both sides of the other.

'Yozak can actually make such a girly sound.' Gwendal thought, wondering what he should do with this new piece of information.

"Gwendal." Conrad greeted him and Yozak looked up from the firm chest of his boyfriend. Meeting those blue eyes the commander could see he was planning something.

"Where's Günter?" He asked deciding the silver haired advisor would be better company then those two love-birds.

"Günter? Somewhere on the other side." Yozak said pointing with his hands over Conrad's shoulders and using it as an excuse to wrap his arms around the other's neck. Seeing this as a sign they were going to continue Gwendal quickly moved to the pointed direction.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hearing his brother trying to oppress a moan Gwendal quickened his pass and started to see a figure through the fog. Long silver hair draped over slim shoulders came in view and for a moment he thought he was looking at a woman. Günter slowly tuned his head looking how his fingers combed his hair. The von Voltaire's mouth fell open as he looked at the half open eyes which were accentuated by a red blush from the heat and the slightly parted lips. Then the violet eyes caught sight of him and the spell was broken. Günter quickly turned towards him.

"Gwendal." He said inviting, hoping the other would accept. The dark grey haired man looked at the naked chest and wonder how he could have thought his friend looked like a woman a minute ago, he 

clearly was a man. Sighing he slipped next to the other man and leaned with his elbows on the edge. A silence fell over the two which only got interrupted with distant arousing sounds.

Günter had again started to comb his hair, nervously glancing once in a while through the locks at his crush. His eyes took hungry the broad chest in and cursed when the water surface took the rest from his view.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Gwendal broke the silence and the silver haired advisor seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you… they deserved it." He smiled and got a nod as agreement.

"That's true… although I wished we could have been present on earth."

"Yeah, they must have radiated their love even more knowing they were finally going to be bounded together." Günter sighed dreamingly. How he wished he could have the same, but with his luck in love that could take another century.

Gwendal led his arms dip into the water, shortening the distance between them in the process. Feeling his heart skip a beat Günter tried to keep the conversation going, only to get interrupted by a loud, sex craving moan. His face turned into a tomato and he noticed Gwendal's eyes widen in disgusted. He really didn't want to hear his brother haven sex.

"I'm leaving." He said quickly standing up, losing his towel in the process. Günter's eyes almost fell out of their cast seeing the most private part of his crush.

"Y-you're going passed them like t-that." He shrieked.

"No… that's right I need to pass them and if they're… I'm staying!" The commander answered not even taking the least bit of action to cover himself and sat back down. The silver haired advisor pinched his leg to break the trance he was in and finally noticed his crush was getting less comfortable with the second.

"Cover your ears." He suggested only to get a look full disbelieve back.

"You don't really think that's going to work when they're so loud."

"You never know." This statement clearly didn't help his cause, since the look only got worst. Determined that he was going to make Gwendal at least try out his idea, he swum over to him and planted his hands over the other's ears. He was now so close to him that he could see the redness on the von Voltaire's face.

'Shit!' Günter realized he had just made a big mistake. Those sounds and being so close to his crush was turning him on. "Isn't this better." He asked actually hoping the other couldn't hear him.

"Not really, it's making the situation worse." Indigo eyes looked bored at him and his hands got pulled of the ears.

"Conrad! Get a room!" Gwendal yelled angry still holding Günter's hands.

"Sorry!" An apology got yelled back.

"Don't be, he's just frustrated he isn't getting laid!" Yozak's irritated voice got trough the fog. He clearly wasn't happy with the intrusion.

"I've got better things to do then walk around like a love-sick puppy!" The von Voltaire made his point and his prisoner felt a pain in his chest.

"I'm not saying you have to get yourself a lover, just sex!" The reddish yelled back and a protesting sound of his boyfriend was heard.

"I'm not going to go to the whores to get laid!" Günter could see Gwendal's face heating up from anger. He didn't want to imagine what someone who walked passed the baths would think.

"Whores are old fashion you need to get yourself a sex-friend! Take Günter for example, he also needs to get laid!" Yozak's voice got angrier with every word. Conrad was probably desperately trying to stop him. At the point of breaking Gwendal turned to his prisoner hoping for support, but seeing the man much closer then suspected he felt his heart skip a beat. Without knowing it he had been pulling the von Christ closer and closer.

"Could you release me?" Günter asked looking everywhere, but in those indigo eyes. He was trying so hard not to make his arousal known to the other, but it didn't help that he was almost plastered against the other's chest.

"S-sorry." Gwendal stammered, quickly letting go of him. The silver haired man swum backwards still not looking at the other. He knew his head was beat-red and the stiffness between his legs wasn't really helping. Putting sad, ugly images in his head he tried to get himself back in check, but got interrupted by his worried crush.

"Does it hurt?" Gwendal asked taking the other's hands in his, making the other regain the redness he had already lost because of the images. The von Voltaire started to caress the red finger impressions to see if the other would react to pain.

"You really don't let grass grow under you feet, do you?" Yozak chuckled teasingly taking in the scene before him.

"Yozak!" Conrad hissed angry. When Gwendal hadn't responded and they remembered Günter was with him, he hadn't been able to stop his boyfriend from swimming over to them. He was ready to defend his older brother, but seeing said brother with his hands all over the poor advisor, made him speechless.

"I didn't really think you would follow Yozak's advice." He said stunned, making two pair eyes almost fall out of their casts.

"I'm not!" Gwendal released Günter immediately leaping as far away from him as the water let him, which wasn't far. Now the brown-head had a better view on the silver-head and noticed the finger imprints on his hands.

"Günter are you alright!" He asked worryingly, swimming over to him. Yozak joined him and both took a hand in theirs.

"I'm alright… really…" Their prisoner tried, but the reddish had other plans.

"You shouldn't have forced him if he didn't want to!" Gwendal seemed to blow up.

"I didn't force him, I realized him the moment he asked me too!"

"Oh, so it was conceded, but still you shouldn't hurt your partner or he's going to dump you!" The spy warned him.

"Why would he dump me?!" For once Gwendal didn't notice he was digging his own grave.

"Don't start thinking your irresistible and even if Günter's madly in love with you, Conrad and I shall be there for him when he's had enough." Günter was getting redder then ever hearing his feelings for the von Voltaire aloud. Conrad noticed this and looked questioning at him. He knew his boyfriend was just teasing his brother, but maybe it contained some truth.

"Irresistible… in love… What the hell are you talking about?" Gwendal was losing it.

"Hmph!" Yozak did a Wolfram and turned around to the two other men. "Let's go, don't worry Günter we'll find you someone better!" He glared over his shoulder at the dark grey commander and pulled the silver haired advisor with him, expecting Conrad to follow him, but he didn't. Instead he waited till the troublemaker had left the bath before turning to his brother.

"He's just teasing you…" Gwendal seemed to relax a little. "But he does have a point, maybe it's time you find someone… and Günter wouldn't be that bad for you, but that's just my opinion." He planted the doubt inside the von Voltaire's mind.

"Günter and me… I would go nuts!"

"But in a good way." The youngest of the brothers smiled before turning around and following his boyfriend's example.

**Stephke23: Now we all know not to interrupt Yozak when he's at the point of getting laid. Your darkest secret could accidentally be revealed ;). Review please!**


	2. Confronting

**Sorry for the late update, but exams made it impossible for me to keep up with this story, but since I'm done… I'm back.  
I know at first I planned this to be a twoshot, but I need more chapters. I don't want to rush through the story, so there'll be more… one or two… I think.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
****Nikkie23534****  
****eclst****  
****gokigenyou****  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn**

**Spoilers for 'Trouble that the future brings':**

_Ryuu is Yuuri's son with Risa, who's brain-dead, but pregnant at the moment and Shori is taking care of her body on earth to keep Ryuu alive. (Yuuri got drugged and thought he was making love to Wolfram.)_

_Maryseki: Maryoku and Houseki are both born out of the Maryseki and an evil person is going to turn up with this power._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

It had been a week since the baths experience and Gwendal had the slights suspicion that Günter was avoiding him. Two day ago he had admitted to himself that he had gotten used to the advisor's interruptions and had even found a pattern in them, making him nervous each time the moment he used to storm in approached, but never did he come. Again that moment had arrived and no sign of the silver-head was to been seen.

'This is ridicules.' He thought standing up and strode outside in search for his friend. Summing up places he could be in his head, he heard his baby brother yell something about stupid books. "…books… library, maybe Günter's at the library… Wolfram isn't at the library, is he?" Gwendal got a bad omen and speeded up to his goal. Hearing the angry voices get louder with every step he took, his worries were increasing, making that he was almost running when he arrived at the library. Opening the door he saw just how Wolfram send a ray of fire to the poor books Günter loved so much.

"No!" The silver haired teacher yelled hysterical and ran to the fire not thinking about his own safety. Just in time Gwendal caught him and pulled the struggling man away from the flames.

"Heika!" He yelled at Yuuri, who watched stupefied at what was happening.

"Oh right…" Quickly the Maou extinguished the fire and Günter fell limp. He started at the ruined part of his library and started to shake. The von Voltaire thought he was crying, but got proven wrong when the advisor suddenly turned around in his arms to Wolfram.

"I hate you! You… you… you fatty! Heika should have never married you!" The blonde looked at the point of starting a tantrum, but instead burst out in tears.

"He called me fat!" In a second Yuuri was beside him to comfort him and started to lead him away from the fuming silver-head.

"Calm down, Günter." Gwendal whispered turning the man back around until their faces met.

"B-but… he _killed_ them…" Günter cried revering to his books and his comforter felt his heart clench meeting those big, violet, tear-stained eyes again, which where pleading for his understanding.

"We'll replace as much books as we can…"

"But the most where authentic…" Günter whined, thumping his fists against the firm chest of his crush. Not knowing how to react the von Voltaire kept it with tightening his arms around the other man. "…and all the books about Maryseki were put there." The silver haired advisor whispered, leaning his head against the chest. He felt warm and save in his crush's arms.

"W-what!" The arms disappeared and hands pulled him away from the warm body so their eyes could meet.

"All the books about Maryseki were kept there?" He asked glaring slightly daring the other to lie. Günter flinched a little, but found the strength to nod. The hands tightened while Gwendal muttered something about a selfish loafer. "What was the fight about anyway?" Indigo eyes focused on violet.

"Heika was late again this morning, so I made him make it up by staying longer, but it seemed he had agreed to go on a date with Wolfram…" The von Voltaire led out a sigh full disbelieve and finally the hands seemed to loosen their strength.

"See if you can rescue some books and we're lucky Yaelle left a report before she left." Günter felt a little hope grown inside his chest. They still had some information about the Maryseki, but when he looked back at the ruined part of his library the tears found their way back to his eyes. All the librarians before him had brought a historical amount of books together and he felt like he had failed them.

"Hey, don't start crying again… everything will work out." The hands that had hold him so firmly where now gently holding his face while thumbs were caressing the tears away. The tears stopped and a small, appreciating smile came on the advisor's face. Gwendal felt his heart skip a beat. 'Since when has Günter been so cute?!' He wondered seriously. He caught his thumbs gliding downwards at the lips that still had that smile present on them. 'I need to stop, before…'

"Your Excellency!" The dark grey man shot out of his daze and looked with large eyes at Yozak, who had just entered the library. "Why do I always find you with your hands all over Günter?" The reddish smirked and Günter was the one, who stepped backwards knowing it was with his crush wanted.

"I was just comforting him!" Gwendal mumbled glaring at the intruder.

"Sure…"

"I'm going to see what's still left of the books." Günter said pointing to the damaged books and left with a red head. With regret the von Voltaire looked how the silver-head disappeared between the racks full books and turned back to Yozak to glare him into the ground.

"I've got a message from the Great-Sage about earth." The reddish chased off the glare.

"Earth?!" Günter's head popped from behind a rack. "Not about that Risa woman I hope!" Yozak looked at his commander before continuing.

"Partly, it's more the question what Heika is going to do with Ryuu now Risa's body has been stabilized." Gwendal took this in.

"Get Heika and meet us at his office. He's probably somewhere with Wolfram…, but don't bring him or he's going to burn down the whole castle next."

"So, that's what happened here." The spy muttered while leaving. The von Voltaire shook his head and turned back to where he had seen Günter's head pop out.

"Günter?" He walked to the place he had last seen him and found him a small distant on his left sitting on the ground in the middle of partly burned books.

"Hmm." Violet eyes looked innocently up and again Gwendal couldn't ignore the cuteness. Closing his eyes to not succumb, he made clear he expected the advisor to accompany him to the meeting.

"We have time… Wolfram's probably going to burn something first before letting Heika go." Günter turned back to his books and fished a descend one out of the mess around him. Surprised to hear this, but knowing it was true the commander opened his eyes again. Seeing his friend seriously going through the mess made him remember why he had actually start looking for the man.

"Günter..." Voilet eyes looked back up, making Gwendal reconsider. 'He's acting normal, so wouldn't it be stupid to ask if he has been avoiding me.'

"Gwendal, what's wrong?" The advisor asked a little worried. The man was spacing out, which wasn't usual. The von Voltaire felt a switch inside hearing his name come out of between those lips, which were starting to look very attractive. Shocked he shot out of his thoughts aiming his eyes everywhere but on the man on the ground.

"I'm going to get Conrad." He mumbled in the end and quickly left. Günter watched blinking how he disappeared between the racks. Shaking his head he demanded his heart to slow down. Almost he had thought his crush had wanted to ask him something important, but he probably was only nervous with the thought of what his brother could be doing while he was talking too little, annoying him. Sighing he flipped open a book to see almost completely black, ruined papers.

* * *

After only ten minutes was Gwendal joined by Günter.

"They're not here yet?" The commander shook his head and a silence fell over them. "Where's Conrad?"

"He's ending his training." The von Voltaire kept his eyes on his friend, who was starting to fidget. 'Maybe he isn't acting that normal after all?'

"Günter!" Gwendal asked quickly and just as fast did the advisor turn towards him. "I… euhm… I want to apologize for being so… moody last times." The von Christ looked surprised at him. "I was frustrated with all the work that had pilled up with the war and all…" The dark grey haired commander said waving his hand and Günter couldn't help but walk closer to him, this was something he had only dreamed about. "I shouldn't have worked it out on you." Gwendal ended his apology.

"All's forgiven and forgotten already." The silver haired man smiled happily.

"Great, so you're going to stop avoiding me?" The moment he had said it, the von Voltaire wished he could take it back. Günter looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"I-I'm not avoiding you! I… I've just been busy!" The advisor could feel his face heating up.

"With what?! The wedding is over you should have more free time than before." Okay, this really wasn't going to way the commander wanted it to go.

"I… I'm not avoiding you, why would I?" Günter yelled desperately. His tone really didn't convince his crush. How could he say he was embarrassed because of the prank Yozak had played in the baths?

"I don't know… because of what Yozak said?"

'Why is he hitting the nail on the head?' Günter was beat-red by now. "I'm not avoiding you! Didn't we just have a conversation at the library?"

"Yes…, but you got away when Yozak interrupted us."

"Got away, I let you two alone so he could tell you his message." The silver-head defended himself and got a weird look back.

"You were eavesdropping and even asking questions."

"I…" The advisor let out a groan of frustration when he couldn't answer back.

"So now, why were you av-...?"

"What's going on here? You're voices could be heard miles away." Yuuri interrupted their fight concerned. For once Gwendal really wanted to strangle his king, definitely when Günter beamed at him and plastered him against him.

"Heeeeeiiikaaaa!" The advisor squealed like a fangirl. "Gwendal's being mean!" He whined, making the commander's eye twitch.

"I wasn't being mean, I was stating the truth." He glared at the two man locked in the one-side hug.

"Meany, mean!" Okay, Günter knew he wasn't making any sense, but he didn't care.

"Trouble in paradise." Yozak chuckled while Conrad got the Maou out of his teacher's grip.

"Let's just get to the point." Gwendal glared and the reddish quickly explained the situation on earth. During the whole explanation Yuuri kept glancing between Gwendal and Günter. He had the feeling he was missing something… and it seemed the spy knew more about it. When a silence fell he noticed everyone was looking at him, expecting him to state his opinion.

"I've been thinking and I want Ryuu to be born on earth. I calculated that that way there'll be three years between him and Yaelle." The others looked surprised at him, before starting to agree.

"That's a great idea. You two will have time to get used to the paternity and to the idea of raising Ryuu." Conrad was completely for it.

"We'll need to talk this through with Shori, though." Yuuri continued and his godfather nodded understanding.

"You'll also need to inform our little queen." Yozak stated.

"I know." The Maou clearly wasn't looking out for that, but he couldn't postpone it too long.

* * *

After the meeting Günter escaped to his precious library, leaving one very frustrated Gwendal.

"What's going on between those two?" Yuuri asked while he left the office with Yozak and his godfather.

"Yozak's teasing got out of hand." Conrad answered, getting a confused look back.

"I was just giving them the option of being sex-friends." Now the Maou look changed into full disbelieve. "And I think I hit a nerve." The spy continued with a grin and the king's seemed to realize something.

"Wait, are you saying those two like each other?" Yuuri asked surprised.

"It's a possibility and they're reactions are only starting to proof they do." Conrad answered and the king looked shocked in front of him.

"Gwendal and Günter…"

"Only problem is that they're both stubborn and just before, we've witnessed what happens if one of them gets confronted." The reddish sighed.

"Maybe we should help them a little and Anissina would be more than glad to join us." Black orbs looked promising at the others and said others interested was sparked.

"But first I better get back to Wolfram." Yuuri smiled sheepishly before dashing through the halls in search for his love.

* * *

"Wolfram… Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked carefully, noticing that the blonde refused to look at him instead he kept staring outside of their bedroom window. "Wolf?" He came closer and gently laid his hand on the other's shoulder, only to get shrugged off.

"What do you want?!"

'Oh Shinou, what did I do this time?!' The Maou prayed he could fix this quickly. Probably the only good thing about his hubby's mood swings was that he turned just as quickly to happy, don't forget adorable as his moods came up. "I want my husband." The king answered truthfully, draping his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Really?!" The queen's head turned around, glaring at his lover. "I wouldn't think so, leaving me alone when the slightest message from earth reaches your ears!" He was starting to whine, losing some of his anger when Yuuri only tightened his grip.

"You know I have a lot of responsibilities. I am the Maou after all." The blonde pouted not ready to give in just yet.

"I'm your husband you should share your burdens with me!" The king already had to perfect answer ready.

"But you're pregnant and I can't risk your or Yaelle's life. I wouldn't be able to live without the two of you. You need your rest!" Wolfram had lost his anger.

"But, but…" Yuuri's finger silenced him.

'Maybe now is the right time to talk about the forbidden subject.' "And just now I made a decision for your wellbeing." Emerald green puppy-dog eyes looked questioning up. "I've made sure we only have to deal with Ryuu in about three years." That dreadful name made those cute eyes disappear and contempt took over.

"You're going to put him up for adoption?" The blonde's voice asked sarcastically, getting a confused look back.

"Euh no… He's going to be born on earth, which will take about three years here. So, for the next three years it's just going to be us and our little Yaelle." The Maou gently laid his hand on the pregnant tummy. Now he needed to seal the deal. "I first want a family with just the three of us." 'Ryuu will come when we're ready to raise him. At least I hope we're ready by then.' He added in his head, oppressing a sigh.

Seeing those puppy-dog eyes again brought him back to the presence and he knew he had scored. He was so going to get some tonight. Gently Yuuri pressed his lips against the pink once of his hubby, who opened his mouth inviting. Before, they both got lost in passion the Maou pulled back.

"There is actually one thing I need your help with." He panted, taking in the lustful look he was getting.

"You know I'll do anything for you." Wolfram said seductively, making a scudder ran through the kings body. He was definitely not leaving his bed tonight.

"It's about Gwendal and Günter." And the spell was broken.

"Gwendal and Günter?! You're timing sucks you know?!" The queen yelled angry again.

"Before, you explode, listen. You're going to like this." The blonde rolled his eyes, but at the same time you could see he was interested. "According to Conrad and Yozak, Gwendal and Günter like each other." Now the emerald green eyes looked just as shocked as he has been before.

"Aniue… and Günter?" The Maou nodded. "You're kidding, right?" The black head shook itself.

"I'm serious, just look at the way they are treating the other. There's something there." Wolfram got a thoughtful expression.

"Now I think about it, Aniue did look kind of comfortable with Günter in his arms… at the library." He added making sure his hubby knew about when he was talking. Yuuri nodded and pulled the blonde closer again.

"They just need a little help…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want them to have to wait years like I had too." The queen's playful side was coming up again.

"Hey!"

"What you were a true wimp."

"Don't call me wimp!" The king whined and pouted cutely. Wolfram chuckled a little and kissed him teasingly. How he liked his king cute and innocent. The kiss started to heat up and Yuuri swiftly turned his blonde to the bed. 'Screw tonight. I'm going to eat him now.' Carefully he picked Wolfram up making sure the tummy was comfortable before laying him down on the bed.

* * *

While putting the next book on the disapproved pile he felt a presence enter the library. It wasn't the presence that was giving him the chills, but the eyes he felt boring into his back.

"Please don't mind the mess…" He started turning around and felt a shudder of disaster when he looked in the blue eyes of Anissina.

"What happened here?!" She asked pointing to the destroyed racks and books.

"Our majesty the queen…" The silver haired advisor answered sarcastically.

"That explains…, hmm I should do something about that… maybe I should invent something that'll make his hormone level decrease." The woman spoke her thoughts aloud and to Günter's fear she suddenly seemed to have an idea. "I may already have something, but I need your help!" She yelled fanatic. Before the teacher could jump up and get away, he got pulled to his feet and out of the safety of his library to the hellhole of Anissina's lab.

**Stephke23: Yuuri, Yozak and Conrad got Anissina in the plan, but just what is she going to do? Review and make me happy!**


	3. Insert Lady Anissina

**Next chapter's up and since it contains a lemon the rating has gone up.**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
****gokigenyou****  
****3Cobra3****  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****: Don't worry Gisela is making her appearance in this chapter. They're setting up her father so she has to be part of it ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

Günter's hair got flattened when Anissina pushed a helm on his head. He wanted to shove her away and make his escape, but the woman had strapped him to a chair.

"W-what's this going to do?"

"It's my enjoy-your-emotions-and-destroy-less-kun… Oh there's Gisela!" The inventor interrupted her explanation. The medical mazuko got begging eyes from her father, but she gathered her courage and thought about the outcome.

'If this works, fewer patients! And it's also the best for father… I just hope Heika was right.' Ignoring the pleading eyes she smiled at Anissina that she was ready.

"Now we're complete we can continue." The inventor started messing with the helm again, making the von Christ's heart skip a beat.

"W-what are you doing here?" He got passed his lips, doubling his pleading at his daughter. Wasn't she going to save him?

"I'm helping Lady Anissina…" The woman answered timidly and the violet eyes looked shocked. "It's for a good cause father..." She said walking closer to him.

"Alright, it's set…" The inventor interrupted the father-daughter conversation cheerfully.

"W-what is this thing going to do to me?" Günter whimpered again.

"Oh, that right I didn't finish my explanation. Well, the machine is going to make you remember sad, happy, depressing and so on memories, for example if we set this to sexy, hot memories." Anissina started to turn some buttons before continuing. "You'll start getting exciting and then the hypo-something…" She looked over to Gisela for help.

"The hypothalamus(1) with help of the hypophysis(2) will release the right hormones making you exited…" Günter wasn't listening anymore he couldn't ignore the picture of Gwendal that popped up in his head. He was remembering that time his crush lost his towel in the baths.

"It's working he's getting exited!" The inventor yelled eying the growling bump in the advisor's lap.

"Then isn't it time to… He's bleeding!" Gisela interrupted herself screaming. She rushed to her father and started to whip his blood nose.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolfram was annoying Gwendal with his hormones.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The eldest brother hissed at the blonde, who was almost lying on his desk. He wasn't in the best of moods from the start with the whole Günter thing and this really wasn't helping.

"But Yuuri shouldn't exclude me from things, especially if it's about Ryuu…" He spate out the name as if it was venom.

"Go annoy Heika, I'm not in the mood." Gwendal really wished he would stop, but his baby brother just ignored him.

"Ryuu, who ever came up with that name had a crew lose!"

"Then name him differently!" The commander yelled getting up from his chair. He needed to get away from the queen, he was driving him nuts.

"Do you have a headache? Maybe you should go see Gisela?" The annoying voice changed into a concerned one.

"Yes, I'm leaving! Don't follow me!" The dark grey haired man took the change to escape and rushed out of his office, missing the smirk the blonde was giving him.

* * *

Everyone quickly moved out of the commander's way when they saw the dark aura that surrounded him. With long treads Gwendal entered the infirmary to find it occupied with soldiers and maids, but no Gisela.

"Dorcas!" The poor soldier jumped up and saluted his superior. "Where's Gi-…" Just then the woman stormed inside.

"Move! Dorcas get me some wads of cotton wool!"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier chased another soldier out of his way and started to collect.

"Gisela, can I have…" Before Gwendal could end his question, his arms got filled with several tubes and bandages.

"I shouldn't have listened to her!" The dark grey haired man couldn't help but think the fierce woman looked like a little girl for a second.

"To who?"

"Lady Anissina…" A shudder went through the commander. He knew something bad was going to follow. "…she made something to less our queen's tantrums," That actually sounded good for once, but the woman wasn't done yet, "but now father won't stop bleeding." Gwendal's eyes widened.

"Günter's bleeding?!" He asked and the medical Mazuko nodded insanely, before pushing him outside. With her on head the tree ran all the way to the advisor's room. They stormed through the door to see Anissina bowed over a lifeless Günter. The inventor turned towards them with panic in her eyes.

"He stopped bleeding, but he seems stuck in a daze." Gisela dropped everything she was carrying and rushed to her father's side to check his health.

Gwendal and Dorcas made their way to the end of the bed and looked down at the patient. Günter's skin looked whiter than usual, which was actually kind of pretty with his long hair draped around him and the small blush that adored his cheeks, made him look ready to be ravished. The only thing really off was the far away look in those gorgeous, violet eyes. Gwendal felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered Dorcas was standing next to him also looking at the man.

"We could put him back on the machine and then…"

"No way! Who knows what consequence that's going to have?!" Gisela yelled angry at Anissina.

"But… we need to get him out of that daze and…well… otherwise we'll have to use to natural way." The inventor said carefully. It wasn't really easy to tell to a daughter her father needed to get laid.

"We have no other choice… Dorcas!"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier saluted again as reflex, hearing the sergeant tone. Gwendal looked shocked from the medical Mazuko to the man next to him.

'No way is he going to get his way with Günter.' Just the thought of a moaning Günter underneath someone else but him made him angry. "All three of you, get out!" He yelled all of a sudden, getting three pair shocked eyes on him.

"You're going to do it?" Anissina asked stunned, but had already taking a step backwards.

"Yes, leave, now!" The women nodded and pulled a confused Dorcas with them.

* * *

"How is he actually going to help…" Dorcas stopped when he got looks full disbelieve.

"We made Günter horny…" Anissina tried to explain.

"Horny…oh… OH!" It finally got to the soldier. "So, the commander is going to…" He coughed the last word away. "Maybe we should leave those two… alone." He suggested carefully pointed to the closed door and Gisela nodded. She really didn't want to hear her father having sex and pulled her protesting friend with her.

'Heika was right.' She thought happily while Anissina was beaming next to her.

"I told you my invention would work."

* * *

Now he was alone in the room with Günter, Gwendal was starting to get nervous. Was he really going to violet his friend? But the worse part was that he was actually getting exciting.

'Maybe a hand job will do?' The von Voltaire ordered himself to calm down and walked over to the side of the bed. Günter didn't seem to notice him, not even when the commander started to loosen his rob. With one less clothing piece the advisor's excitement was very clear to see. Closing his eyes for a second Gwendal quickly opened the rest and met a pale chest that made his heart start a marathon. Without further delay he opened the pants and grabbed the throbbing length. Günter released a lustful moan in anticipation that went down to the commander's pants. Ignoring his growing problem he started to move up and down. When he slid one finger over the tip it was clear the silver haired beauty wasn't going to last long anymore. Another stroke and he came all over Gwendal's hand.

Stunned, with his heart beating out of his chest the von Voltaire looked at his covered hand. Only when he felt arms around his neck he noticed Günter was awake, but before he could say anything lips got pressed against his. A tongue penetrated his mouth and he lost it. He started to pull the rest of the advisor's clothes off him until he was only wearing his thong with his hard cock sticking out of it.

Günter got pressed down on the bed and looked up in a daze full of lust at his crush. This was the best dream he had in years. His fingers ran over the commander's suit and started to open it. Slowly he removed every clothing piece making hickeys along the way.

Gwendal had to bite his lip not to let a moan escape. His pants fell down to his knees and he looked down to see teeth pulling down his thong. His dick jumped in open air and Günter gave it a teasing lick, making the commander lose control. He couldn't it anymore and pulled the silver-head back up to claim his lips violently. Indigo orbs glance around and why wasn't he surprised when he noticed a bottle of lube standing on the night table.

Not releasing the other's lips he grabbed it and finally needed air. Quickly catching his breath Günter moved to the open neck while Gwendal spread the lube over his fingers. The bottle got tossed somewhere on the bed as he took a firm hold on his lover. Carefully he slid his hand in the advisor's thong. His fingers slipped between the buttocks and penetrated him with one finger.

"Ah… Gwendal!" Günter moaned against his skin. Hearing that the other actually realized who his partner was, made the von Voltair only harder. He entered his second finger to fell the muscles clench around him. As gently as possible in this situation he prepared the other, who was seducing him with teasing kisses and caresses. While he entered the third finger he pushed the thong down until it was only hanging a little lost on one foot.

"Gwendal!" The silver-head hissed needy. He was so close! He started to grin again the other's cock as sign it was time for the real thing. The fingers disappeared and Günter made an expecting sound, but first Gwendal got rid of the pants that where still hanging on his legs. Then he pressed Günter back on his back and raised the man's legs. He entered his fingers again as tease while he lubricated his shaft.

"Gwendal!" Günter groaned impatient and finally he was getting his way. The fingers disappeared again and he felt the head pressed against his muscles. Slowly the commander penetrated him while keeping his eyes on the other's face to see any signs of distress. Only when the silver-head wrapped his legs around the other and pushed him deeper, he started to move.

Getting encouraged by moans Gwendal speeded up and felt his release coming closer. When he was almost there, Günter came, clenched his muscles tightly around the commander's cock taking him over the edge. Tired the von Voltaire fell down on his uke.

After catching his breath a little he felt Günter started to move again and kiss his shoulders suggestively. He was ready for the next round.

'What did those crazy women do to him?' But who was he to complain? He still needed to repay the silver-head for all those hickeys he had given him.

* * *

Günter started to become aware of the world outside his dreams and felt a sharp pain ran through his body when he tried to move. As the trained soldier he was, his senses started to pick up his surroundings and he got conscious of the body next to him. The body rolled over, wrapped his arm around the advisor's waist and snuggled closer. Now that his face was pressed against the other's chest he took in the fragrance. Maybe, just maybe he would recognize him that way. He had already discovered the other person was male. When the smell got registered in his head, his eyes flew open and he stared shocked at his crush.

'Gwendal! What's he doing here?! Don't tell me that wasn't a dream!' Slowly, but still painfully he moved his hand between his legs and felt dried semen sticking to his thighs. 'We did it… We really did it…" He thought stunned and felt Gwendal nuzzle his hair. Suddenly he remembered the missing link: Anissina… not to forget his daughter.

'Then did Gwendal only do this to get me out of that lust daze?' The silver-head looked unsure up at the sleeping commander. 'For once he doesn't have that frown, but looks quiet peacefully.' He smiled and kissed him gently, before his uncertainties took over again. 'What are we now? He did say he didn't want a relationship.' Biting his lip Günter laid his head back on the firm chest. 'Maybe he just wanted to get laid and took the opportunity… What if he sees me as a sex-friend?' He knew his heart would break if that was true, but he just couldn't believe this actually meant something to the dark grey man. Taking what he could he pressed his eyes close and hugged his crush like there was no tomorrow.

"Günter, what are you doing?!" Gwendal gasped sleepy. Quickly the advisor released him and squirmed away only to fall flat on the bed in pain. His waist was killing him, not to mention his ass. "You're clearly sore." The von Voltaire stated and got up. He grabbed his underwear and pants from the ground and quickly put them on.

'And now he's leaving.' The silver-head thought sadly, but to his surprise walked the partly dressed Gwendal back to him and started to wrap him in the soiled sheets before picking him up. "What are you doing?" Günter eeped not knowing what to expect.

"I'm taking you to the baths you're unable to move, aren't you?" Stunned the naked man nodded and let the commander carry him to the safety of the baths. Underway they met Gisela, whose eyes almost fell out of her face when she saw her father in the other's arms. Günter hid his flustered face in the broad chest while Gwendal just walked pass her like he wasn't carrying a naked man wrapped in soiled sheets around, but he couldn't hide the small blush that colored his face.

"Could you bring us some clean clothes at the baths?" He asked the woman, who nodded stunned. With pride walk the von Voltaire around the castle, but he was more than happy when they reached their destination. He laid his package carefully on a bench and quickly got rid of his pants and thong. He could feel the violet eyes on him, but didn't see a reason to be embarrassed. He had made love to the other with this body. Once naked he unwrapped the other and picked him back up. He couldn't ignore the thought that skin on skin friction felt better than skin on cotton.

Without a word Günter opened the door since he was occupying his crush's arms and when they entered they discovered they weren't the only once who had been busy last night. They saw their king lovely scrubbing his hubby's back, while said hubby was doing his front.

* * *

"Yuuri let me do your back!" The blonde ordered when he was done. "In a minute, I still have to rinse yours." The Maou was already checking the water temperature before he allowed it to hit his precious queen's back. Once done Wolfram turned around and finally noticed the two others that were walking their way.

"It worked!" He hissed at the double black, who turned his head to see the result of their plan himself. "Did you take Yozak's advice, Aniue?" Wolfram couldn't hold his mouth. Günter turned as red as a tomato, but he had nowhere to hide as the von Voltaire put him down on a bench. Gwendal just ignored his younger brother and aimed his attention instead to the wash products that were standing next to the bench. He picked one and started to clean the other with his back to the royal couple.

"Let's leave those two alone." Yuuri whispered when the blonde had giving his back a thorough washing. The queen pouted as answer. He wanted to see just how close his brother had gotten to the annoying advisor. The Maou noticed the resistance and decided to take the matter in own hands. He picked up his hubby bridal style, making Wolfram blush at the dominant gesture and took him to the hot bath.

* * *

Günter was so glad those two left, since his most private part was to one thing that definitely needed to me cleaned. Slowly he started with his front while Gwendal was rinsing his back.

"Can you do the rest yourself?" The commander asked and his lover nodded without looking up. With a last glance at the silver haired man he sat down next to him and started to wash himself. Once he was done he noticed the advisor had turned his back to him. He would be a little hurt if he didn't see the wide spread legs. 'He's cleaning his… It must be really sticky if I remember just how much times we did it.' He turned to the bath and thanked Shinou, Yuuri was smart enough to take his baby brother to the other side of the bath. A little whimper got him back to the man beside him.

Günter was having trouble cleaning his asshole and the odd way he was sitting was clearly giving him unnecessary pain. It would be so much easier if he lay down or at least stood up, but no way was he going to put up a show for his crush. He had been embarrassed enough by those two witches. Too bad luck wasn't on his side and Gwendal seemed to notice his clumsiness. He pull the advisor's back in his lap without warning and took over the shower rose. Without a word he started to remove the proof that he had made the advisor his last night.

* * *

(1)The hypothalamus is a part of the brain that regulates the hormonal system by producing hormones and influencing the hypophysis.

(2)The hypophysis is also a part of the brain that released the hormones and also makes glands release them.

**Stephke23: I didn't know where to stop, but I had too or else it would turn out to long. So, at the moment Günter thinks Gwendal just wants a sex-friend while Gwendal is actually seeing him as a lover. Sigh. The misunderstandings that happen when people, don't communicate enough. Next chapter will be the last. Review!**


	4. Falling in love

**I've finished the chapter… yes the chapter not the story. Nikkie23534 asked me to continue until they settle down and since I found that a good idea I'm still not finished. But don't ask me when next chapter's coming out, I'm gonna be stuck traveling through China and clearly be unable to continue writing ;).**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
****Nikkie23534****  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

Günter's face was beat-red and he felt his heart beating louder with every the second. He was sure the other could hear it and he closed his eyes trying to slow it down. This was going to give another set of hot fantasies… if last night wasn't enough already. Great now he was remembering last night if he wasn't careful he was going to get hard again. And of course his worries got reality when he heard the other chuckle.

"Wasn't last night enough for you?" Gwendal asked husky only stirring the other's semi-erection even more. Quickly Günter wanted to get up, but his lower body protested and made him fall back in his crush's lap. "Don't worry, I'll reap what I've sowed." The von Voltaire whispered promising before wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Knowing all the advisor's sweet spots it didn't take long before the first precum was leaking out of the throbbing length.

"Gwendal… stop! They'll hear!" The silver-head sobbed silently, pressing his hands to his lips to prevent his moans from escaping.

"As long as you keep quiet they won't… and they're probably being preoccupied with the same thing." The commander chuckled at the end. The moment he came, Günter had succumbed to the ineffable. Panting he let Gwendal rinse the semen off him again and straighten him like he was a doll. Carefully he looked to the other to see his reaction and noticed he was hard himself. Without a thought he turned around, ignoring the pain below his waist.

"I should relieve you…" He mumbled seeing the other's surprised look. He wrapped his hand around the cock and was ready to take it in his mouth, but Gwendal stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care off that. Aren't you stiff?"

"But…" Those innocent, violet eyes were going to be the dead of him. Since he didn't get a reply the advisor guessed he got a go. A little clumsy he started his conquest, but he wasn't going to lose the only thing that kept his crush with him. Even if it was killing him to only be a sex-friend he wasn't planning on losing that privilege. He couldn't help but feel relieved when the commander came in his mouth and he swallowed the proof that he had done a good job.

"Now we really need a bath." Gwendal chuckled whipping some lingering crème from the corner of his uke's mouth. He picked the silver-head up and carried him to the water.

* * *

"Make sure Greta follows her lessons. She has the inclination to follow her father's example and skip them." Wolfram ordered Günter while glaring at Yuuri, who was rubbing the back of his head innocently.

"Don't worry Wolfram I know how to handle such people." Also the advisor glared at his king. He remembered just how many times they had played 'hide and seek' instead of studying.

"Further, make sure mother doesn't buy women pregnancy clothes… men okay, not women." The silver-head nodded and glanced sideways when a green-grey blur walked passed them.

"Everything is set, we're good to go." Gwendal informed Yuuri, who seemed glad with the intrusion.

"Let's go Wolfram. My mother will be happy to go shopping with you." He linked his arm in the blonde's pulling him with him to the fountain.

"But on earth only women get pregnant…" Wolfram could be heard mumbling confused.

"I better go after them." Conrad smiled giving Yozak a quick kiss.

"What you're going to make me wear fat peoples clothes! Are you saying I'm fat?!" And disaster had struck. Yuuri pulled his queen close to him, enable him to start a fire while Conrad rushed over to them.

"At least you're library is going to be save for one week." Yozak smirked teasingly at Günter, who just couldn't deny it. Still smirking the reddish walked back into the castle behind them, leaving him alone with Gwendal.

"I've left some instructions on my desk." The commander started professional. "They should help you a little, but you're good informed, so I don't think that'll be a problem." Günter couldn't help but take that as a complement and smiled shyly. Since they had started this weird friendship they had gotten closer and Gwendal had been more eager to ask his opinion in political matters.

"I'll just keep an eye on those human countries, which have been acting up and everything will be fine." He answered still smiling. He couldn't help it, he was happy. Now he only wanted to know how they were going to say their goodbyes. Like lovers or save like friends? 'How do sex-friends normally say their goodbyes?' He wondered.

"Aniue, get going, you can do him as much as you want when we're back!" Wolfram was getting irritated with the lovesick couple that didn't seem to know how to act. Everyone knew they were together, why where they still trying to keep it a secret.

"Wolfram, let them be!" Yuuri hissed next to him and the blonde turned fierce towards him. The Maou shrunk a little expecting the next outburst, but when the emerald green eyes fell on the fountain they seemed to relax.

"Great, you opened it already." And our little queen was happy again.

* * *

Hearing his baby brother's comment Gwendal quickly decided to leave before the blonde found it was time to burn something. Swiftly he pulled Günter towards him and gave him a peck on the lips before joining the others.

'And there Gwendal was saying he didn't want to act like a lovefool.' Conrad chuckled inside when his brother joined him and the royal couple.

Only when the portal had closed again did the silver-heads brain progress what had just happened. In a minute he was blushing like mad and floated back into the castle. He didn't see the reddish spy that was looking at the result of his meddling.

Yozak had been keeping an eye on his friends and knew that the commander still hadn't said those three little words, making the poor advisor worry all the time.

'One week is enough to set up the second part of the plan.' As a ghost he disappeared into a red blur.

* * *

Anissina looked hopeful at the two other occupying her laboratory. She had just ended her idea, which… according to her… was genius, but the others clearly weren't on her level.

"Are you nuts?!" Gisela asked seriously. The inventor looked from her friend to the spy hoping he would share the same thoughts as her.

"You want him to get raped?" Guess not.

"No, of course not, we'll make sure he's out of reach and Gwendal's near." Now they must at least consider it.

"No, no, we're not giving my father anything… definitely not something that'll make everyone person… male or female desire him." Yozak made very clear he agreed with her. He wouldn't want to end up getting horny over Günter… not the mention how mad Conrad would be when he found out. No sorry, he loved his life too much, especially now he finally had his captain. Disappointed Anissina sat down.

"But it's actually a good idea to give our commander a little competition." Yozak said thoughtful.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Gisela was intrigued.

"Actually I do."

* * *

"Güngün!" Günter froze in place. "Where were you yesterday? I missed you!" A tan face framed with beautiful dark blue hair appeared in front of him and gave him a seductive look.

"I was busy." The advisor said shyly. He cursed himself for sounding so weak. This guy, one of the men under Conrad's command had been making a pass at him ever since Gwendal left. As much as he wanted to deny it, the guy was getting under his skin. He did everything to get his attention and had already proven to be really romantic. In short, he was everything Gwendal wasn't.

"With what?" The soldier whined childishly while at the same time trying to wrap his arms around the silver haired man's waist.

"Could you stop that?!" The hands got slapped away. "With Heika gone, I have a lot of responsibilities! Someone needs to run this kingdom!"

"But still you need to have fun once in a while." The dark blue-head moved his head closer.

"I do have fun! Could you move?" Günter took a step backwards while glaring at him, but the other only came closer. "Could you move Carlen?" The man pulled puppy-dog eyes and the advisor breath got caught in his throat. This soldier was too beautiful for words he was probably the Wolfram from their generation, except he wasn't anything like the blonde. It was known that Carlen got around and he got everyone he wanted, man or woman.

"Günter!" Greta's voice came to the rescue. In a second Carlen got pushed away and was the advisor smiling down at the little princess.

"You were looking for me?" Greta nodded eagerly.

"I want to surprise Yuuri and Wolfram when they get back. I was thinking we could arrange a nursery." Günter clapped his hands exciting and let out a little squeal.

"That's a great idea." Carlen sighed disappointed and watched how the two disappeared around a corner before looking up.

"Enjoying the view?" A chuckle was heard and Yozak jumped down from the roof.

"I was just checking the progress." The dark blue man smirked.

"It's going great if I may say so." The reddish looked surprised at him.

"Don't tell me you've really gotten interested?"

"What if I have?" The spy shook his head.

"Then I think you're going to end up with a broken heart." Carlen sighed.

"It's too late to turn back now." He smiled sadly before turning away from his friend. "I'm going to meet Arne for training. Want to join us?"

"I'm busy, but have fun." Yozak gave him a last look. 'He's hopeless… For the one time he's serious... For his own good I hope he isn't going to get in Gwendal's way. He would be no match for him. Not too mention Günter would probably kill him if he hurt his darling.'

* * *

Wolfram was beaming hateful glares at the body in front of him. Gently his hands caressed his four month pregnant tummy while looking at the flat one of Risa.

'If my calculations are correct, which they are, she must be around 2 weeks.' The blonde queen thought and looked proudly at his belly. 'I'm further!'

"Wolfram, are you ready to go?" Conrad popped his head into the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming Conrad." He gave the woman a last glare before joining his brother. They walked into Shori's office to see their king and brother going trough some papers.

"Ah, Conrad you found Wolfram, great then we can leave." Gwendal straightened himself while his baby brother practically ran to his hubby. The blonde flung his arms around Yuuri and pulled him close. The double black gave him a quick, reassuring kiss and laid his arms around the pregnant waist. 

Ever since they got back to earth and visited Risa's body the queen had started to cling onto him, which in his opinion was so cute.

"You're missing Günter?!" And the cute picture was destroyed. Wolfram looked teasingly at his eldest brother, who gave him one warning glance, but he couldn't oppress the small blush that crawled on his face. He was missing the silver-head more than he had thought. This was one of the reasons he was never interested in love. You always miss that person like crazy no matter how long you're apart and it's distracting.

'But I guess it's already too late, I can't get him out of my head anymore.' Sighing Gwendal went ahead to the lake. He looked longing at the water and almost didn't notice Conrad coming to a hold next to him.

"You really like him, don't you?" Indigo eyes looked sideways, giving the answer away. "You should tell him before its too late."

"Too late, we're just dating." The von Voltaire opened his mouth.

"But with the way you two got together he could be thinking you took Yozak's advice." Conrad got an insane look as answer. "And now he has been alone for almost a week." Gwendal didn't see any reason to worry. The von Christ hadn't had a relationship for years, so even if he would think they were just sex-buddies, it would be near impossible that he'll start one now. "But I'm certain Yozak is looking out for him." Conrad smiled reassuringly. The commander raised his eyebrow. Was that really supposed to relieve him?

He almost didn't notice Wolfram stopping next to them with Yuuri firmly in his grip. The Maou had to pull the blonde off him to be able to open the portal.

"Let's go home." He smiled at his hubby, who was again clinging onto him.

* * *

"They're back!" Greta yelled running through the castle. She swiftly turned a corner almost running over Dorcas, who could jump aside just in time. Running the garden in, she passed Yozak, Carlen and Arne. "They're back!" She kept running, disappearing from their view behind a couple of trees. The spy looked questioning at Carlen.

"Still want to continue your pursuit?" The dark blue soldier only smiled challenging.

"It's time I've met my rival." Shaking his head the reddish watched him follow Greta's example.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" The little girl could hug her parents at the same time, since the blonde was still clinging onto the Maou.

"Greta." Yuuri answered affectionately and his daughter released them. Her attention went straighted to the pregnant tummy.

"Is she alright?" Innocent eyes looked up into emerald green once and the queen couldn't help but think his adoptive daughter was just too cute for words.

"Everything's fine." He smiled sweetly, making the girl radiate in happiness. Then she made a dramatic turn and beamed at her uncles. The moment she released them she was already jumping back to her parents.

"I've got a surprise!"

"Really, what is it?" Yuuri asked interested. For a moment the mighty king looked like the teenager he was when he first came here.

"I have to show you!" She grabbed both parents' hands and pulled them with her. "Gwendal, Conrad, are you coming?!" Her little voice got carried away, but both men heard her.

"I don't think we have a lot of choice." Conrad smiled and his brother kept it with a sigh. He had wanted to go and look for Günter.

'Love's annoying. In the past I would go straight to my office and see how much work has pilled up, but now I just want to see him… and I'm not even allowed to do that!' Grumbling he noticed everyone had stopped and he recognized the room in front of them. It's was the nursery. Greta knocked on the door and they heard something fall.

"Just a minute!" An angle's voice got the commander's attention. "Ah… wait… yes, come in!" The door got opened and they're eyes almost fell out of their casts. The nursery had been painted in a heavenly blue color and was decorated with the most modern, pink furniture. But what was the most striking were the black-white decorations painted on the heaven walls. It looked gorgeous and in the middle if it all stood Günter hugging a knitted animal like crazy.

"Surprise!" He yelled excitingly. He was definitely the most gorgeous thing inside the whole room if you asked Gwendal.

"We did it all ourselves!" Greta said proudly, looking from parent to parent not to miss their reaction.

"I-it's beautiful!" Wolfram burst out in tears, kneeled down and scooped his daughter in his arms.

"You two did this?!" Yuuri asked toughed. Günter smiled brightly while the others started to explore the room.

"You really did a great job." Gwendal congratulated his lover, who was starting to blush.

"It was Greta's idea, I just helped."

"I still think you did a great job." The commander smiled slightly. The advisor was being too cute. They both didn't notice the beaming glare they were receiving for the corridor.

"I warned you." Yozak whispered in Carlen's ear while passing by. The dark blue soldier looked how his comrade walked into the room and joined the praising people. The reddish laid his hand on his captain's shoulder and whispered a welcome in his ear.

"Did you know about this?" Conrad asked and Yozak gave him a quick peck before answering.

"Where do you think they got their manpower?" The brown-head couldn't help but roll his eyes and then someone caught his attention.

"What's Carlen doing here?" Yozak turned his head to his comrade.

"He's trying to glare Gwendal to his dead for toughing Günter." Brown orbs looked suspicious in blue once.

"What did you do?"

"Me, nothing… just got your big brother a love rival."

"And you picked Carlen?" Conrad looked surprised at him. He knew about his soldier's reputation and at first sight he would be the right choice, but knowing him he wasn't so sure about that. Carlen could be a real player that had the one fling after the other, but if he found something he really liked, he went for it one hundred percent. And the look in his eyes told Conrad, he wanted Günter.

* * *

Happily Günter went through some files, telling his crush about the trouble some human countries had made while walking up and down in Gwendal's office.

"Nothing major." The von Voltaire said while the silver-head put the last file down on his desk and continue walking to the window.

"They have been pretty quiet." The other agreed, staring outside for a moment.

"Güngün!" A cry got his attention. Before he could comprehend what was happening an arrow was sticking next to him in the wall with a single red rose attached. Surprised he pulled it out of the brick and look down to see Carlen waving at him. When he felt Gwendal's presence behind him he stiffened a little. He watched from the corner of his eye how a lock of dark grey hair fell on his shoulder while the commander glanced over him.

"Who's that?!" His firm voice demanded.

"That? Carlen, a man from Conrad's squad." Günter said innocently, waving the rose around.

"And why is he giving you a rose?" Gwendal's arm crawled around the advisor's waist while his other supported him against the window frame.

"Oh, he's been teasing me the last couple of days, nothing to worry about." Günter kept his innocent look while turning around to the von Voltaire.

"That's good then." The commander answered before claiming his lips. He felt the silver-head melt against him and pushed him against the window frame while taking the rose from him. The advisor's arms wrapped themselves around his neck while he glanced down at his rival. Seeing the other's angry face made him feel victorious and he dropped the rose outside of the window as sign of his victory.

"Günter." He panted lustful when they broke for air.

"Hmm." The advisor nuzzled his neck lightly.

"I… I missed you." Gwendal felt like his heart start a marathon. Another thing he hated about love… the confession.

"You…missed me?" The silver-head asked stunned, before he pulled a face full disbelieve.

"You've been gone for a day…"

"I know, but still I missed you!" The commander looked everywhere except at the man in his arms. He could feel the violet eyes looking confused at him.

"And what does that mean?" Günter asked carefully. He was getting his hopes up.

"Well, you know… I guess I…" The von Voltaire had trouble continuing. A love confession was so much harder than he had thought. He really didn't like being so open to someone, but he would hate it more if he lost his lover to that little soldier.

"Love me?" Günter bit his lip almost like he was scared for what he had just said.

"Yes!" In a flash, Indigo eyes looked into violet to convince the other of his feelings. He felt a little hurt when those violet eyes looked surprised at him. 'Did he really think I only wanted sex?' And then that gorgeous smile took over. Lips crushed to his and a passionate kiss followed.

"Love you too." Bruised lips whispered when they released for air.

**Stephke23: Finally Gwendal make clear they're a couple, but now there's a rival. So, like said before don't know when I'll be updating again. But can you blame me when I'm going to China? Review please!**


	5. Beware of the rival

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy and when I wanted to update I couldn't because of the site. But have no fear, the update is here!**

**Thanks for reviewing (it was fun to read so many when I came back):  
Vampkestrel  
proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever  
XOiHeartMiloOX  
dela1  
bgreenwivy  
XZanayu  
Nikkie23534  
NaTsUkO-ChAn  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and it's a pity but I'm not making any money writing this.**

Humming happily Günter floated through the castle. Life couldn't be better. After the confession some way or another they had made it to the commander's quarters and had made love whole night long. The morning had come way too fast and being the punctual guy Gwendal was he had pushed both of them out of his room. The silver-head had been a little disappointed, but the passionate kiss he had gotten before they split up, made it all worth. Almost skipping he turned the corner to look confused the first minute and then shocked the next. Yuuri had plastered Wolfram against the wall. The blonde's hands and feet were captured between the other's limbs and his mouth was getting ravished.

"Yuuri…" The queen panted when his abused lips were released. The Maou descended to the pale neck that was tempting him. Hearable Günter cleared his throat and the king immediately looked up to him. His teacher's eyes widened when he saw the look on Yuuri's face, he actually seemed to be in his Maou form, but those eyes made clear it was still his beloved king. His attention got drawn to the blonde that was glaring him to dead. It seemed he had interrupted something Wolfram had worked hard to achieve.

"You should take this to your room or you're going to make someone have a heart attack." The silver-head said seriously while continuing his pass. "Have fun!" He yelled over his shoulder before turning another corner. He got a loud moan as answer.

He walked further to the infirmary wondering of his daughter had already started with her work. Inside he found a couple of soldiers and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if Anissina's 

invention had really worked. Then he pulled back the memory of what he had just seen. Alright it probably had worked seeing how dependent Wolfram had become on Yuuri. From Gwendal he had heard he had been clinching to his hubby the whole time on earth and here he was clearly busy with making sure the king spend a lot of time with him. Shaking his head he looked over the patients, greeting the once he knew, but his daughter wasn't anywhere to see. Since lately they hadn't spent a lot of time together he had wanted to ask her out for lunch. He still had to lecture her for working with Anissina… and maybe also had to thank her at the same time. Disappointed he retreated back to the corridor, waving at a couple of coworkers of his daughter.

He continued his way to the plaza and saw a couple of soldiers running by. Then to his surprise he heard Gisela's voice yelling some commands. Quickening his pass he saw her sitting down on the ground with her medical kit next to her and a couple of soldiers surrounding her and her patient. Intrigued Günter came closer and noticed Yozak stood in the middle of the soldiers.

"What happened?" He asked and like a unit everyone looked up at him.

"Father?" Gisela had trouble seeing him since he was standing behind her. She moved a little exposing her patient's face.

"Carlen! What's wrong with him?" The silver-head raised his voice concerned.

"He was preoccupied with something else than training… during training." Yozak answered, giving him a meaningful look. Guilt took over the advisor while he stared done at the unconscious man. He had known Carlen had been standing there when Gwendal had made his confession and just thinking what the commander had done to him in front of the window made him blush. And Carlen had seen it all. Günter dropped down next to his daughter.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he only has a couple of scratches and hit his head to avoid his partner's sword."

"Oh…" 'It could have been worse then.' A groan announced the wounded soldier was coming around. The silver-head and his daughter bowed a little closer to Carlen and got a hint of dark blue eyes to see. Wobbling arms crawled for height and confused Gisela watched them surpass her face. Turning her face to follow them she noticed they were on both side of her father's cheeks. Then in a split second the hands landed on the cheeks and the soldier shot up, claiming her father's lips. Shocked her mouth fell open, just like everyone else in the group. Even Yozak couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

The moment Günter felt a tongue trying to penetrate his lips he shot out of his shocked state and knock Carlen back out. Confused like hell he looked down at the soldier and started to shiver. Without a word the advisor stood up and practically run back inside the castle.

* * *

He couldn't believe that just happened. Finally he was together with his crush, his Gwendal and know that guy had to violet his lips, which where property of the commander, no one else! Still freaking out he ran to the kitchen. It was a miracle that only Sangria was present.

"Goodm…" She stopped in the middle of her greeting, when the advisor didn't acknowledge her and looked confused how Günter started to bring water to his mouth. For a moment she expected him to drink it, but instead he started to clean his lips. "Euh, are you alright?" Sangria asked carefully and watched terrified, violet eyes focus on her.

"He…he…he…kissed me!" The maid's eyes grew wide.

"Who?" But the silver-head didn't seem to hear her. "Gwendal is going to kill me…" He whined before his eyes grew wide in realization. "I have to sterilize!" Taking precaution Sangria took a step back and held her hands before the cabinet containing the cleaning products, but the advisor had something else in mind as he ran the kitchen out.

* * *

For once the papers on Gwendal's desk seemed to lessen with the minutes. He really was in a good mood and even Conrad seemed to notice it since he didn't stop smiling while going through some missions.

"I think this one would be perfect for Bastian's squad." He gave one paper back and his brother nodded recognizing it. He had doubted between two squads, but Bastian's seemed to be the right choice. "And…" The brown-head continued suggesting squads and single soldiers for all the missions. Thoughtful the commander took in the suggestions and pointed to one mission.

"Wouldn't…" He got interrupted when the door flew open and his lover came flustered running inside. "Gün…" Again he didn't had the time to end his sentence as the advisor crashed his lips on his. He couldn't help but get caught in the passion and was a little disappointed when the silver-head pulled back.

"Sterilized…" Günter sighed relieved while Gwendal looked back at his little brother, who was still sitting on the other side of his desk smiling. "Sorry to intrude." The silver-head san completely recovered and fluttered the door out again. Utterly confused Gwendal looked how his lover disappeared behind the door and turned back to Conrad.

"It seems things are going great between you two."

* * *

"What!?" Carlen yelled irritated. Yozak had been giving him disapproval looks the moment he had become conscious again.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" The reddish spy asked seriously, which was a bad omen.

"I kissed Güngün." The dark blue haired guy didn't seem to realize the dark cloud that was hanging over him.

"Yes, you kissed Günter. You know that silver-head advisor that been spending his nights in the commander's bed!" Yozak yelled the last part.

"The commander isn't the right man for him." Carlen said quietly and the spy thought he was losing it.

"What!"

"He deserves someone that'll shower him in love, give him presents, goes on dates with him…, threats him like he's number one in his life." The soldier tried to explain desperately.

"And you don't think the commander can give him this?" The reddish asked unnecessary.

"NO!" Carlen sighed. "He's a great leader and fighter, but love isn't his strongest point." Yozak couldn't completely deny this, but it wasn't like they had ever seen Gwendal in a relationship before. He knew from lady Cheri's bragging that he had had his flings when he was young, but that was before they got to know him and he became a commander.

"You should give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Günter's just what he needs." Carlen thought this over. Lord von Voltaire was still his superior and he respected him. Maybe he should give him a chance to proof himself.

* * *

"He came running in and started to clean his lips?" Doria asked surprised. Sangria nodded firmly.

"Did he eat something bad?" The blonde asked.

"No, he said: he kissed me."

"Oh, maybe Lord von Voltaire finally kissed him." Doria sighed dreamily.

"He would never rinse his lips then…and he did say Lord von Voltaire would kill him." Both maids sunk in deep thought.

"Then who kissed him if it wasn't Lord von Voltaire?" Sangria asked no one in particular.

"And who haven't I kissed?" An icy voice asked demanding. 'Those maids gossiped too much for their own good.' Gwendal thought as he watched both women quickly turn to him.

"Lord von Christ." Doria said ignoring the icy voice. They were used to more. For a moment Gwendal was confused. He did kiss Günter and he even did more than that.

"If I didn't kiss him, who did?" He asked and got beamed by the two maids.

"That's what we would like to know!"

"This morning he came into the kitchen, started to rinse his lips and then left saying he needed sterilization." Sangria thought they would get more answers if they told everything they knew.

"Sterilization?" 'I've heard that word before today… Günter! Günter said it after kissing me.' Gwendal started to realize.

"Then he did get kissed…" He muttered aloud and with big steps walked passed the maids, who knew someone was in trouble.

* * *

Tired Carlen walked back to his room in the soldier's quarters. He had been sent back earlier than the others, because his captain had decided that he had to rest. And who was he to ignore an order from Conrad. That guy always had the best intentions and he could use the rest. Getting closer to his room he noticed his door stood ajar. Alarms went off in his head and he pulled his sword out of its scabbard. He sneaked closer and glanced inside. What he saw couldn't have been more frightening.

"Commander?" He swallowed, but Gwendal didn't move from his spot on the soldier's bed. Carefully Carlen opened the door and stepped inside. He was planning on calling his superior a second time, but the indigo eyes suddenly focused on him. He had never seen so much hate coming out of them.

"You kissed Günter." The voice sounded even colder than usual. Normally the voice gave you a way out if you did his bidding, but this one just promise a painful dead.

"Y-yes!" The soldier stammered gathering all his courage.

"Who gave you the permission to tough something that's mine?" The eyes were shining even harder and Carlen knew he better kept his mouth. Gwendal took the silence as his victory. Slowly he stood up and walked till he was next to his rival. "Don't go near Günter again. It would be a pity to lose such a good soldier." A loud swallow could be hurt and the commander knew he had won.

"Treat him right!" It sounded more like a plea than a threat.

"Of course." Without another word Gwendal left the soldier's quarters.

* * *

On top of the world Gwendal went on a search for his lover. After putting that annoying soldier in his place he wanted to hold Günter. On good luck he strode to the library and found the silver-head staring at the now empty part.

"It cleaned up nicely." The commander complemented while walking to his prey.

"You think so?" Günter happily turned around to greet his love and wrapped his arms around the commander's neck. "And what brings you here?" Gwendal couldn't suppress a smirk.

"You of course." And he pulled the other in a forceful kiss. The commander knew he was being a little to needy, so slowly turned to kiss passionate. And the moment his lover released a moan he knew he had him right where he wanted him. Slowly he pushed the advisor to the nearest table. Surprised Günter opened his eyes when he felt the table against the back of his legs.

"Gwendal!" The connection between the two pair of lips broke.

"I want you." The husky voice of the commander whispered in his ear.

"B-but…hn…we're in a public place!" The silver-head tried to stop him while the commander released his earlobe and moved to his neck. Günter felt his resistance lessen with every nip and lick and let his robe slip of his body without a word of protest. He was so deep that he was actually surprised when the lips disappeared.

"Turn around!" The husky voice commanded him and a little surprised he listened.

"Gwendal, what…ah!" His fingers pressed his nails into the table while a skilled hand wrapped itself around his cock. In bliss he closed his eyes and wasn't even aware that his buttocks had been released into open air.

Fingers pressing against his lower lip made him open his eyes again. "Suck them!" That voice again. Obedient the advisor opened his mouth and accepted his lover's limbs. Rolling his tongue around, he played with them until Gwendal removed them again. Anticipating the advisor's hole twitched, making his lover smirk.

"You really want it don't you." He chuckled, pressing one finger against the aching muzzles.

"Gwenda-al!" The silver-head begged, moving his ass up to give him better access. The commander smirked again and slowly, very slowly made his lover's wish come true.

"Hn, faster…" Günter was getting impatient. He was almost there. Another chuckled reached his ears and the finger's disappeared to get replace by something bigger.

Gwendal's thrusts were getting faster just as Günter's cries were getting louder until they both came. Panting the silver-head felt his lover remove himself and straightened his body with wobbling legs.

While he was still coming back to his senses, he felt the commander's arms around him. His hair got moved to one side and a small kiss got placed onto his neck. This was the moment he treasured. After sex Gwendal would always hold him like he was the most precious thing in his life. He loved it. Slowly he turned his head and felt gentle lips against his.

**Stephke23: Gwendal's being the man. He got Carlen to back off and has his lover madly in love with him. Sigh. Review!**


	6. Baby, baby, babies!

**Sorry for the wait, but here's next chapter. There's some time jumping in this chapter, since while Günter and Gwendal's relationship is proceeding some important things happen with the others that has impact on them.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****Vampkestrel****: Yeah, I was also thinking that Gwendal would want to kill Carlen, but he would actually get in a lot of trouble if he did that and being the person he is he would risk that.**

**NaTsUkO-ChAn****: There's more, which you've probably noticed by now, but from now there's going to be some time jumping and not all of the attention is going to be on Günter and Gwendal.**

**XOiHeartMiloOX****: I'm glad you find Carlen an interesting character. I really want him to be a strong, stubborn figure that'll make Gwendal watch his steps.  
****dela1****  
****Nikkie23534****: The trip was great! China's an interesting country. And I know Gwendal's a go getta, I wanted him to be and Carlen's character helps me with that.  
****XZanayu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

"A little more… wait… back… perfect!" Günter smiled happily at the soldiers who had just put down the first new rack of the library.

"It's going to look great." Carlen smiled next to the silver-head.

"Yes, I'm so glad Heika decided to order new once immediately." Starry, violet eyes looked how the next rack got carried in and put in his place. But feeling the other's gaze lingering on him made him uncomfortable. 'I need to make clear that I love Gwendal and no one else!' Günter thought to himself before he turned to his admirer. "Carlen, I…" A hand stopped him.

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." The dark blue soldier smiled politely, but there was a little bit of sadness present. Günter couldn't hold in the relieved sigh he was holding and gave the other a grateful smile. To his surprise Carlen suddenly bowed over to him.

"But if our commander isn't satisfying enough, I will be more than happy to replace him." He whispered promising, making the advisor blush before quickly returning the advisor's personal space. The silver-head could feel a killer-aura behind him and watched from the corner of his eye how Gwendal stopped next to him.

"Commander." Carlen greeted politely before helping his colleagues with the other racks.

"What did he say?" The von Voltaire tried to hide his jealousy, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Nothing important." Günter gave him a peck on the cheek before yelling some instructions at his workers. He could feel the heated look on him that was trying to make him spill. "He apologized." He admitted in the end.

"For what?" Gwendal knew for what, but his lover still hadn't spoken one word about the kiss that had happened more than a week ago.

"You know… for teasing me and stuff." The silver-head answered a little nervous. He glanced at his lover, but the commander's face didn't reveal anything about his thoughts.

"For kissing you?" He dropped the bomb. He had waited long enough it was time to confront him. Günter stiffened and refused to look at him.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Since when?" The silver-head tried to stay calm on the outside, but inside he was already panicking. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me and don't dump me either if you're going to dump me than please kill me.' Feeling a heavy breath in his ear made his heart stop.

"You remember that day I took you here?" That husky voice had returned with vengeance. Swallowing he nodded feeling his pants tighten.

"Since then?" He asked carefully watching how the soldiers disappeared through the door to get the next rack.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" A firm, business voice had taken the place of the husky one. Getting his senses back Günter quickly turned around.

"Because it didn't mean anything!" He yelled desperately and noticed how the soldiers returned with Carlen in front. Meeting the surprised, violet eyes the soldier quickly looked away, but Günter had seen the hurt look. Guilty he looked at the floor and didn't move from his spot. The soldiers 

disappeared again and Gwendal shot in action. Gently he raised his lover's chin and gave him an apologizing look when their eyes met.

"He had to hear that." Günter's eyes were dropping again in regret, but the commander wasn't done yet. "I don't want to lose you." He confessed above a whisper. Feeling his heart flutter Günter looked straight into his lover's eyes. That was the most forward thing he had ever said. Even during his confession he had been the one to say the difficult words. The soldiers returned and Gwendal quickly released him. He wasn't one for public displays, but the silver-head could live with that. With a smile and a blush he returned to ordering his workers.

While the soldiers started to disappear through the doorway again the commander quickly made his way to them. Just in time he reached them when it was Carlen's time to leave the room. They locked eyes and without a word the dark blue soldier let him pass… admitting his defeat. Smiling a little Gwendal walked to his office. He had to admit he didn't hate everything in love. Love was like a battlefield where the best man would win and he had won.

-_Months later_-

"Gwenda-al!" Günter came bursting in his office, panting like he had run a marathon. Even Conrad looked surprised, but curious at him. "Wolf…" He took a breath. "Wolfram's gone into labor!" He yelled and both brothers jumped up at the same time. Without another word Günter turned around and ran the office out with the two brothers on his heel. They ran until they reached the royal bedroom where it was already a stampede of maids and doctors. They couldn't even enter until Cheri pulled them inside.

"Stay here!" She ordered them.

"Aah!" Again a loud, painful cry was released from within the bed-curtains and Cheri rushed back to her son. It had already started. They could see Yuuri sitting on one side and Gisela on the end of the bed. The former Maou sat back down on the other side of her son besides Greta.

-

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled hysterical and clenched his husband's hand even more.

"Breath Wolfram, breath!" The Maou said with a steady voice, but his legs were shaking. 'What if something happens and he doesn't come through?' A voice kept putting his worst nightmares inside his head.

"Push!" Gisela ordered completely in charge.

"Hn… Aah… I'm never letting you inside me again!" The blonde queen yelled angry. It hurt, it hurt so much. He hadn't thought it would hurt so much. Pushing again he yelled every curse he knew with Yuuri between them. The Maou was getting it, but he kept strong. His queen needed him now more than ever. "…wi-imp!" The tantrum ended with the blonde's favorite word and the double black tightened his grip. He could see the head, but it was surrounded by so much blood that he was worrying.

"One more, come on!" Gisela encouraged the blonde, who seemed to gather his last strength. How quicker that thing was out of him, how quicker he was released from the pain and that was all that mattered now. But the moment he heard the first cries of his little daughter his heart melted and he gave himself over to the bed.

"You did a great job, Wolfie!" He could register his mother giving him a kiss on the forehead while someone was covering his naked body, but now he wanted to see his hubby's face. Blonde hair got replaced by black and he felt gently lips on his.

"She's beautiful, Wolfram!" Yuuri's soothing voice relaxed him and he let the Maou straighten him until he sat up, leaning against his husband's chest.

"Are you alright, daddy Wolfram?" Greta asked concerned crawling closer to her blonde father, who gave her a smile as answer. His eyes glided form his adoptive daughter in search for his biological and stopped on Gisela's back. The moment he saw his friend moving again and come his way with a little, crying bundle in her arms, he extended his.

"A healthy baby girl." The medical-Mazoku said gently while handing over the crying baby. He pulled his daughter to his chest and watched the cries settle down. Yuuri moved his hand to the little girl and carefully caressed the few black hairs.

"Welcome Yaelle." He said softly, making the blonde next him smile.

-

Günter couldn't keep in his squeals any longer and rushed to the cabinet in the corner. Gwendal looked confused at him and the little square he had obtained. He watched the silver-head rush to the bed in front of the royal family.

"Heika, smile!" He yelled with the object in front of his face.

"Thanks Günter." Yuuri said happily with the little reminder his teacher had made. He would treasure that picture forever. Günter took a couple more and laid it back in the cabinet.

"What did you just do?" Gwendal asked confused when his lover walked back to him.

"I took some pictures." The commander recognized that word from somewhere and decided he'd find out sooner or later. Right now he wanted to see his new niece. Conrad and Yozak, who had just entered the room, were already bowing over the new addiction of their family.

"She's so small." Greta noticed moving even closer until she was almost sitting on Wolfram's lap.

"Give her some room to breath, honey." Cheri laid her hand on her oldest granddaughter and carefully watched her crawl a little back.

"We should give Wolfram some rest." Gwendal said after observing his new niece while Günter took one of the small hands in his.

"You're right we should give them some rest." Conrad smiled watching the baby snuggled deeper in his father's arms.

Gisela took the baby again, soothing it while her king released himself from his husband and laid him back down.

"Go to sleep, I'll bring Yaelle to her room." Wolfram nodded and looked how the Maou took their little girl into his arms. Slowly everyone started to leave the room. The blonde queen got a kiss from Greta and his mother leaving only him and Yuuri with the baby. Getting a last kiss, Wolfram fell asleep before the Maou even left the room.

-

"She's so sweet." Günter sighed dreamingly, fluttering around Gwendal's room, while said owner was sitting on his bed looking at his twirling boyfriend. He was getting all the 'I want to have babies!' signals. Well, they were only at the beginning of their relationship, so he was safe for know, although little Günters had to be cute. Sighing the silver haired advisor plopped down beside him.

"Hopefully Ryuu's birth isn't going to ruin everything." Gwendal broke the bubbly atmosphere. The silver-head seemed to have remembered the dark cloud that was resting above their heads.

"Let's hope." He mumbled laying his head on the commander's shoulder. 'Is their marriage going to survive that boy?' He wondered feeling Gwendal press a kiss to his temple.

_-Three years later-_

With twisted feeling Wolfram looked how Risa's body got prepared for surgery. Ryuu… no Yuji like they decided to name him, was ready to be born. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't survive the Caesarian section and a little part of him wanted him to die. He looked down at Yaelle, who stared admiring at him with the emerald green eyes she had inherit from him. Couldn't it only be the three of them? Noticing black shoes walking his way he looked up at his husband.

"They're going to start." He said with a radiating smile.

'Was he just as happy when Yaelle got born?' Wolfram couldn't help but wonder. Yuuri didn't seem the notice his inner conflict and took the little girl out of his hands.

"You're going to get a little brother." The Maou cheered, raising Yaelle and twirling her around him. The baby screamed in laughter, waving her arms up and down.

"Yuu-chan!" A familiar voice made him stop.

"Mom, dad." Yuuri greeted the approaching couple.

"How is my little bundle of joy?" Jennifer asked rushing over to her son and stealing her grandchild out of his hands. Yaelle squealed happily while being worshiped by her grandparents.

"They have started." Shori came out the surgery room and greeted his parents. Yaelle got transported to her uncle while Yuuri took Wolfram's hand in his.

"Our second child is going to be born!" He whispered nervously and got a forced smile from the blonde.

'Your second child, not mine!' The queen couldn't help but think bitterly and his attention got pulled by rumor inside the surgery room.

"Charge!" They heard Dr. Ayuko yell and Shori's eyes widened seeing the door ajar.

"Is he alive?!" Yuuri asked concerned. He would have rushed through that door if his brother wasn't standing in his way. For a moment Wolfram could feel hope growing and bite his lip when he noticed what he was doing. He shouldn't be hoping a little, innocent baby to die. It seemed like forever until finally Dr. Ayuko came through the door.

"It was close, but he made it." As on cue Gisela came from behind her with a little, crying bundle in her arms.

"A baby boy, Heika." She said giving Yuji to Yuuri. "I'll have to supervise him for a while but he should be fine." She got an understanding smile before the Maou turned to his husband.

"You want to hold him?" He asked a little hopeful. He wasn't stupid he knew this was a crucial moment. If Wolfram didn't start to like him it could be bad for their marriage. Against his will the blonde accepted the crying baby and started to sooth him. Slowly Yuji stopped his tears from falling and started to doze off. "You really are good with kids." Yuuri smiled while laying his arm around his hubby's waist. A kiss on the cheek and Yaelle started crying due to lack of attention. Shori quickly gave her to her black father and safely in his arms she started to peer at the small thing that was getting all of her attention.

Noticing the curiosity of his daughter Wolfram brought Yuji closer. The small, emerald green eyes widened in surprise and a little hand shot out to touch the newcomer. Feeling the soft skin under her fingers she watched how an ever smaller hand than hers caught hers and the same radiating smile as her father earlier took over her face. This thing seemed fun!

**Stephke23: Time to get Yaelle and Yuji in the picture. Next time we'll see how Wolfram is adapting to his new son and of course how Conrad and Yozak's relationship is evolving to get to the point that Günter wants more from Gwendal! Probably last chapter next time, but I'm not promising anything, since I don't know how many times I've said that already ;). Review!  
**


	7. The good and bad side of life

**I'm glad I didn't promise this to be the last chapter, 'cause it isn't. I don't want to rush through the important things about the other couples that have effect on GwenGun. At moments I try to give their view on things and of course they've got their part in this chapter.**

**Warning: Lemon.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****XZanayu****: You're going to get a good idea how their relationship is evolving in this chapter.**

**Nikkie23534****: I have to say you're reviews always help me write the next chapter. You have some good ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

_-2 years later-_

A peaceful silence was lying over the Blood Pledge Castle, which was rare these days. Wolfram sighed happily looking out of the window of the nursery at the upcoming sun while Yaelle was cheerfully playing with his fingers. Only a couple more days and she was turning five already. 'Time flies by.' The blonde queen sighed dreamingly watching the sparkling emerald green eyes discover a golden ring around one of the fingers.

"Oh… ring!" The young voice made her discovery know. He couldn't help but smile, but the gorgeous smile fell the moment cries were heard coming from behind him. The little devil had woken up. Feeling a migraine come up he stood up carrying his daughter to a dark blue crib. "Yu…" Yaelle opened her mouth immediately reaching out to tough her little brother, but her father stopped her. He looked at the boy like it was some kind of weed that had to be exterminated. How he loathed that little 

creature that had almost broken his marriage a couple of times. Thinking back, the funniest was the one time that Yuuri actually accused him of cheating because he always came up with excuses not having to take care of the little devil.

Sighing he walked over to the playground of the babies to drop Yaelle when Lasagna came rushing in. Instead of placing his little girl on the ground Wolfram looked on how the maid bowed to him and started to sooth Yuji.

"He's hungry." The redhead said turning to her queen with the little boy in her arms. "It is time for breakfast, isn't it Yaelle?" He babied the little black beauty, who yelled 'breakfast'. Lasagna let her queen pass by and followed him to the kitchen. The blonde glanced sideways to see the maid spoiling the little boy in her arms and couldn't help but frown. It was like everyone had already forgotten what that devil had done. They walked into the kitchen were the three other maids also started to fuss over Yuji, not that Yaelle got forgotten. Wolfram allowed her to be taken out of his arms and put next to her brother into a high chair. Stretching her little arm, finally the big sister could tough her little brother. She got a radiating smile on her face when a small fist grabbed her finger. She didn't understand why her father didn't like this fun thing, but on the other side she felt more special because he did like her. The grip on her finger tightened before it got pulled out of reach. A little disappointed she let her father clean her hands while the maid with the buns did the same for her little brother.

A plate with flattened fruits was set down before her and she grabbed the spoon next to her. Her eyes flashed up to make sure that her father was looking. Because every time she ate by herself she got praised by him. Carefully she scooped some fruit up and brought it to her mouth. More than half reached its destination and happily she started to bit down on it. Glancing up again she got rewarded by the radiating smile of her father. Happily she scooped the next bit up before her attention got pulled to the warm bottle of milk passing by. Losing her interest in her spoon she looked next to her to see her brother accept his breakfast with open mouth.

* * *

"Good morning!" Yuuri walked smiling the kitchen in knowing his little family was here. At first the children had gotten their meals in the dinning room like everyone else, but since they kept throwing their food away they had to move to the kitchen when the maids started to complain. The double black could understand it wasn't fun to clean a room where a food fight had seemed to have taking place… everyday. So, he had followed his mother-in-law's suggestion and moved them to the kitchen. Never underestimate a mother!

"Wimp!" Yaelle yelled greeting her father with a mouth full.

"It's daddy, Yaelle!" The king whined and let out a sigh of defeat. When he reached Wolfram the blonde turned his head to kiss him quickly and turned back to look at their kids. Without a word the Maou walked over to his son, scooped him up and started to feed him the bottle which was already half empty. Casually he strolled back to his queen, whose eyes followed his every move. "Anything special happening today?" Yuuri asked cheerfully. Wolfram wondered if he should ruin the good mood if his hubby so early in the morning.

"Not really, I'm going to continue planning Yaelle's birthday party with Günter and Mother." The black eyes blinked expecting one more name, but it didn't come.

"Isn't Greta also helping?" He asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yes, she is, in the morning before her… date." Yuuri's eyes grew in size and Yuji seemed to notice the change in the person who was holding him. Small black orbs narrowed and the grip on his bottle tightened. His instincts were preparing him for what was coming next.

"Date!" Yuuri yelled releasing the bottle and tightening his grip on Yuji while stepping closer to Wolfram. The blonde nodded keeping his eyes trained on the baby his husband was almost throwing around. "She didn't ask me for permission!"

"I gave it to her."

"What?! Why?" The last was more a whine than a question.

"She's sixteen, it's normal for a human to date." Wolfram reasoned.

"Sixteen is too young!" The Maou yelled out and got a sarcastic look back.

"You got engaged to me when you were fifteen."

"But that was an accident!" Yuuri yelled out and immediately knew he had made a mistake. The emerald green eyes narrowed.

"It was fate!" He hissed taking Yuji out of his arms. "And you should be more careful when holding a baby!" He continued his lecture putting the now empty bottle on the table. He raised Yuji over his shoulder and started to rub his back.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me." The Maou said it like it was a fact. Wolfram hmpd, but his body language made clear he forgave him. "It's just, why does it have to be that Raphael guy. She can do better." Yuuri continued his whines.

"You don't find anyone good enough for her." The blonde retorted and finally he heard Yuji release a small burp. The baby leaned fulfilled against him.

"Nobody is! And didn't she say she was going to be an independent woman like Anissina?" Wolfram thought for a second rubbing Yuji's back unconsciously.

"Yes, she did. When she was ten, I believe. The age before boys." The queen chuckled the last. A groan of frustration was released while Maou looked defeated at his other daughter.

"I'm not letting you date when you're sixteen!" He yelled in his Maou voice while pointing at the blinking girl.

"Date… when sixteen?" The black beauty repeated.

"I hope not! She would be like… three in human years." Wolfram said sarcastically. "And don't we already know with who she's going to come home with."

"That's true." The double black had to admit. He glanced back at his hubby and had to suppress the smile that dared to surface, seeing him mother Yuji without thinking. "Let's bring the kids back to the nursery, so that we can go eat." He said in the end noticing Yaelle was done with her meal. He walked over to her and raised her out of her high chair. It seemed to dawn to Wolfram that he was holding Yuji and not Yaelle. Deep inside he wanted to switch kids, but that would probably start another fight. Suppressing a sigh, he smiled and preceded Yuuri to the kids' room.

* * *

"Good morning!" Günter fluttered the dinning room in glomping Gwendal on the way to his seat. The von Voltaire coughed his embarrassment away and gave his lover the quick kiss he was waiting on. He still wasn't one for public display of affection, but since they were only surrounded by family he could deal with it. Happy with his morning kiss the silver-head sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. While preparing it he glanced around the table and saw like usual that the royal couple was missing. 'Those kids really take everything out of them.' He mustered taking a bit from his toast. 'But they're worth it.' He chuckled before glancing around again.

Greta was talking with her grandmother and Conrad was eating quietly. He would seem like usual if he wasn't almost literary glowing. Narrowing his eyes Günter glanced at Gwendal, but he looked normal, then back to the ex-Maou. Now he did notice the glint in her eyes. 'Something's up!' He screamed in his head and looked back at the younger brother. Taking every inch in, his eyes stopped at the brown-head's cheek. His eyes widened and he had to suppress a squeal. 'There's a hand impression! Yozak did it! He proposed!' He scrapped his chair and brown orbs met violet. A mutual understanding was exchanged. 'Wait for Heika and Wolfram!'

* * *

In silence Yuuri and Wolfram were walking through the corridor. Hands glided passed each other with the smallest skin to skin contact. The blonde had a straight face, but inside he wanted to crumble down. They were all alone, not even the sound of footsteps, except theirs was heard. In the past Yuuri wouldn't have waited one minute to splatter him against the wall claiming what was his, but that seemed to have happened ages ago. Don't get him wrong, the queen knew how much the king loved him and he wouldn't even look at another man or woman. He only needed Yuuri, but he couldn't deny it any longer, the passion was slowly dying out. Realizing this he felt awful and had to suppress his tears. After everything, their relationship had come to this. Maybe they weren't meant to have a long happily after. Yuuri's hand glided past his again. The small contact warmed his hand for a second before turning cold again. He was starting to concentrate on the exact moment the double black toughed him and felt his heart jump when the hand suddenly grabbed his. Fingers slid between his and he glanced sideway. The moment their eyes met Yuuri stopped his step. He turned to his hubby, bringing the other's face closer with his free hand and pressed his lips against the others. A long sweet kiss followed. 'It hasn't died out completely yet.' Wolfram smiled relieved.

* * *

When the royal couple finally entered the dinning room Günter was almost jumping from excitement. Gwendal was actually starting to give him strange and concerned looks. And the small blushed on the newly entered couple cheeks didn't help him a lot. Yuuri sat down with Wolfram next to him, greeting Greta friendly before giving her a warning look. He hadn't forgotten about that date thing yet. The teenager glared at her blonde father for clinking. Emerald green eyes pleaded for forgiveness and with the roll of brown once he got it. Everyone's attention suddenly got pulled by the sound of clinking metal.

"Sorry!" Günter squeaked before looking at Conrad almost demanding him to spill it.

"Everyone, could I have a moment of your time please."

"Sure, what's wrong Conrad?" Yuuri asked cheerfully.

"Well…" A small blush formed on his face making everyone even more curious. "First of all, Yozak gave me permission to tell everyone since he had to leave this morning early for a mission." Everyone was sitting on the edge of their chairs now and Günter almost wanted to yell him to get to the point. "Yesterday during our spare, Yozak slapped my left cheek…" The long held squeal got released making everyone looked kind of oddly at Günter before starting to congratulate Conrad.

* * *

Gwendal watched how his lover straightened his robe before hanging it in his closet. When he dropped his shirt it crossed the von Voltaire's mind that he was getting a striptease… from the backside, but still. "I can't believe Yozak finally popped the question." The silver-head sighed dreamingly. The von Voltaire shot out of his thoughts. "Oh… yeah, it was about time." He answered quickly. "Soon you're going to be the only unwed brother." The pants got dropped and folded before disappearing into the closet. A groan was the only answer the advisor got. Only in his thong Günter turned around and walked over to the bed.

"You look tired." He said crawling under the sheets next to him.

"You didn't have to occupy a certain Maou the entire day to keep him from interfering with his daughter's date." The commander closed his eyes feeling them sting from overusing them. He felt a hand crawl around his arm which got pressed against a lean, muscular body. His hand touched the only cloth the other was still wearing. "You know you shouldn't sleep with that on." One eye crawled open to see a pouting face.

"What else can I wear until you finished my sleeping pants?" Günter even pulled on his knitted pants to emphasize. He knew this game.

"Nothing." Short answer, that promised more. A leg caressed his and the movement made his finger slip under the thong. If it wasn't for his soldier's training he would never been able to keep himself in check and he knew it only made his lover more aroused the moment he broke him… as long as he didn't take to long of course. "Didn't you say I look tired?" He asked sleepy while his finger ran teasingly over the other's semi-hard.

"And that's why I'm going to do all the work." Günter chuckled while raising his head above the others and kissed him sweetly. He waited until Gwendal had released him from his obstacle before getting the other's wanted body part in the open and crawl on him.

While the advisor's hand was getting him ready the commander grabbed the bottle of lube and prepared the hole that was waiting for him. The silver-head moaned rubbing himself against the other as sign he was ready. Gwendal put the bottle back on his nightstand and looked how his lover positioned himself.

Biting his lip Günter lowered himself, letting out a moan of pleasure when his prostate got hit. Feeling the tightness around his length Gwendal's hips started to move by themselves.

"Didn't I say I would do everything?" The silver-head chuckled pressing the moving hips into the bed with his hands. He knew how his lover liked it, making sure that it didn't take very long for the other to cum. The grey-head needed his rest after all. Feeling his lover release inside of him made Günter scream out in ecstasy. Satisfied he laid himself down next to him with one arm and leg still around the other. "That felt good." He mumbled before slowly falling asleep.

**Stephke23: Gwendal's going to be the only unwed brother left. If that isn't going to give Günter a push in the back? Next chapter we'll see what makes Wolfram like Yuji in the end. And of course some more GwenGun. **

**And to be clear I have no idea how many more chapters there still going to be. Review!**


	8. The affects of a wedding

**I know it had been forever, but I'm so busy lately. But don't ever think I'm not going to update again. I just can't let a story be unfinished.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
vegibee  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****eclst**** He will care for him eventually when it finally penetrates his head that he's now his.  
****Nikkie23534**** Yeah, you're right fathers are always like that. And I already know what'll happen for Wolfram to accept Yuji, but he needs to be older. Too bad this isn't the lemon Günter gets pregnant. (I need to follow the storyline I created in Trouble that the future brings.) I forget to mention something before, but I've put it in this chapter. And actually I think it helps to explain their relationship at the moment.  
****XZanayu**** Something terrible ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.**

_-Eight months later-_

Taking a break from work Günter stared down at the plaza. His eyes followed the soldiers who were jumping around being trained by the king's godfather. Rotating, the captain's clothes tightened around his body and the little bump that his belly was stood out. 'If I wouldn't know better I would say he has gained some weight.' The silver-head thought looking at the other's small tummy. 'Yozak probably picked the right time to propose.' Tomorrow was the wedding and he knew they were lucky Gwendal hadn't noticed his brother's condition yet. They were probably waiting for after the wedding to tell everyone. 'At least they were engage when Conrad got knocked up.' Günter's fingers started to trace circles on the terrace railing while a smile tugged at his lips. 'Gwendal won't be able to preach about taking responsibility.' The smile fell. 'Of course that's never going to happen to us with all the contraceptives he makes me take. That he actually always finds an excuse to visit the infirmary when I'm there.' It was hard to deny that the advisor felt stuck being led on by the commander. But having to put up with the whole contraceptive thing was better than losing the von Voltaire because he wasn't ready. And now Gwendal was going to be the only unwed brother left, not to mention he's actually the oldest. Especially Cheri and Greta were going to try to push him into marriage.

Thinking about the oldest princess Günter couldn't help but sigh. Being the overprotecting father Yuuri was, he had made Raphael's father transfer to a human country that needed a new supervisor. Of course Raphael moved with his whole family. 'Advantage of being the Maou.' The silver-head sighed. Just remembering the fight that had followed when the little princess came back from what had been her last date with the boy made shivers run down his spine. It had taken almost a month for Greta to forgive her father, thanks to the pressure of Wolfram. The blonde had also been angry for about a week, but with the two smallest children he just didn't had the strength to stay angry.

The tension between their parents had been too much for the little ones. Yuji always started to cry and Yaelle kept asking: "What's wrong?" But the damage seemed too been done. The royal couple was spending as little time together as possible. Sometimes Wolfram actually chose the sleep in the nursery near Yuji instead of returning to his bed where his husband was waiting on him. And if for once he was in their bedroom, the smallest cough or sneeze from one of the little ones was enough to make him split the room. Letting out a big sigh Günter turned around. It was time to get the last things in order. He walked to the large ballroom finding his lover getting irritated by the ex-Maou. He felt like he had swallowed a brick when the indigo eyes met his. It looked like he had come at the wrong moment.

"Günter!" As on cue Cheri walked to him with open arms. "You did a great job decorating." She smiled locking his arm between her breasts.

"T-thank you." He answered warily.

"Just imagine what he would do for his own wedding." She smiled sweetly at her oldest son. Gwendal's frown deepened and he seemed ready to split.

"Let's concentrate on the wedding that's taking place tomorrow," '…and not the one that may never happen if you continue like this.' Günter interrupted. He escaped from the big-busted woman's grip and fluttered to his love. "Have you fitted you're new suit already?" He asked seeing the commander relax a little.

"Yes, this morning." His frown lessened. Cheri pouted, but admitted her defeat. The marriage topic had been pushed aside again. It was time she put her son's happiness in her own hands.

'He's going to thank me in the end.' She thought smiling walking out the ballroom. Günter was right, know it was her other son that deserved her attention. Günter looked over Gwendal's shoulder and saw in the mirror the reflection of blonde curls disappear. A relieved sigh had to be suppressed. The danger had drifted away again.

"Have you seen Heika? He's been avoiding his duties again." A grumble got him back to reality.

"Euh… last time I saw him, he said he was going to play baseball." The advisor answered after a quick think.

"He always has time to play." Gwendal's frown had returned with vengeance.

-

The newlyweds were starting the first dance. Twirling around each other they seemed to be caught in a romantic dream only meant for the two of them. Wolfram sighed from the doorway with a sleeping Yuji in his arms and dozing off Yaelle grabbing his trousers. How long had it been since Yuuri and he had been like that. His eyes glided to the double black who was glaring at their oldest daughter's date. Shaking his head the blonde queen petted Yaelle's head to get her attention. Carefully letting her practice her steps next to him he led her to the nursery. Since all the maids were busy with the feast he had to put them to bed alone. Yuuri had suggested accompanying him, but he had declined.

"As king you should stay." The blonde had retorted a stupid excuse and of course dense Yuuri had believed him. How he wanted his hubby not to listen to him for once, but just follow his own will. Just imagining what could happen on their way back to the party was enough to get the blonde excited. But what was he hoping when the double black only was busy with the boyfriends of their daughter.

Wishing the already sleeping Yaelle goodnight Wolfram checked the babyphone a last time before closing the door behind him. His next stop was the kitchen were the other babyphone rested for the night. To check if everything was still alright he held it to his ear while watching the gossiping maids rush by. Giving him a quick bow they switched empty plates with full ones before rushing the room out again. He followed them at his own pace. Just before his destination he straightened his suit and walked back into the ballroom with flair. Black orbs immediately met his and Wolfram could feel his heart start a marathon. With the little affection he gotten lately, the littlest was enough to make him go crazy. Yuuri glanced at Greta and her date before looking back his way. A worried expression took over his face while he started to make his way to him.

"Are you alright?" The concerned voice came.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde retorted, trying to slow down his beating heart.

"You look red!"

"Red?" The queen repeated confused and only getting redder when the king pressed his hand under his blonde locks.

"You don't feel that warm." Yuuri mustered comparing their body heat.

"Yuuri… I'm fine." Wolfram sighed taking the hand of his forehead. No matter how nice it felt it was a weird sight, but holding your husband's hand wasn't. The double black kept his worried look which got only interrupted to glance downwards at the hand holding his and a small smile formed itself on his lips.

"You want to dance?" Wolfram nodded not trusting his voice. The hand he was holding gave him a little pinch before pulling him to an open corner on the dance floor. Slowly they started to move, getting closer with every step.

-

"Aren't they cute?" Günter turned around to see Carlen who nodded to the royal couple. He smiled when he saw the blonde queen laying his head on the king's chest.

"They always were…"

"I'm glad they're still together. I have to admit I had my doubts when Heika brought over his son." The soldier's voice descended to a whisper. The silver-head led out an understanding sound. He also had had his doubts, but it seemed Wolfram was more of a grown up than he had given him credit for. "Do you also want to dance?" The dark blue haired man asked sweetly changing the topic.

"Shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend?" Günter avoided the question with a question of his own.

"She isn't my girlfriend, just my date for tonight." Carlen said a little to fast. "Why would I want to date someone who doesn't even dare to claim what's hers for the night?" This made Günter look confused around until his eyes met those of a fuming woman. At first sight she was beautiful, but if you observed her for a moment she seemed hollow.

"Then why did you ask her? You could have brought a cute guy." At this Carlen smirked and stepped closer picking up the advisor's hand.

"What else can I do when the cutest guy is already taken?" He asked pressing his lips against the pale skin. Günter couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even after all these years Carlen couldn't stop hitting on him.

"Remember that he's taken!" Gwendal popped out of nowhere pulling his lover's hand out of his admirer's reach. Smiling innocently at his commander Carlen nodded.

"That would be one option." Giving the soldier a warning glare the von Voltaire laid his arm possessively around his lover's waist. Said lover got a faint blush on his cheeks. He liked it when Gwendal behaved like this. It always made him feel really loved and he knew Carlen knew this too. The soldier kept doing this intentionally to make sure his unrequited love was happy and well, when the commander stopped reaction the way he has too. He would be the first one to comfort the cute silver-head.

"Dance?" Gwendal asked a little forcefully and Günter nodded eagerly. With a small wave from his crush Carlen watched the couple make their way on the dance floor. Sighing he decided that it was time to get back to his date, but then a brown haired human girl pulled his attention. Shaking his head smiling he walked over to the girl. "Could I have a dance from the lovely princess?" He asked Greta who seemed to shoot out of her boredom.

"Of course." She smiled apologizing at her date before pulling Carlen with her.

"It seemed we both chose bad dates." The soldier chuckled while twirling the teenager around.

"You can say so… I didn't know that guy was so boring. He's more interested in Yuuri than me. I'm actually starting to suspect he has a crush on him." Greta whispered conspiring.

"Then I'm sorry to say he's fighting a lost battle, our little queen would roast him before he got the chance to come close enough to say one word." The princess let out a laugh.

"That's true." She smiled.

"Now I probably have to get back to my date." Carlen apologized when the song died out.

"I guess I have to too." Sigh "Thanks for the first fun I had this whole evening." Greta smiled sweetly.

-

"What is that guy doing near Greta!" Yuuri hissed pulling Wolfram out of his romantic daze.

"What?" He asked a little disappointed while looking for his oldest daughter. "Carlen?" He asked surprised when his eyes fell on the teenager.

"Yeah, first Günter now Greta, I'm…"

"Yuuri, I don't think Carlen goes for such young girls." The blonde interrupted his rant.

"What makes you say that?"

"He likes Günter." The Maou had to admit he had a point. Who knows how old his teacher actually was? "He's probably giving her a break from that guy she brought."

"Why did she invite him if she doesn't even like him?" The double black mumbled annoyed and the emerald green eyes he loved so much, gave him a sarcastic look.

"She's clearly doing it to annoy you. That's what you get when you sent the only one she ever liked far away." Seeing the regrettable look on his hubby's face Wolfram sighed. "She's growing up fast and it's time we let her make her own decisions."

"I guess your right." Yuuri admitted his defeat and pulled his hubby, who hmphed an 'of course', closer again.

-

"Is my handsome husband lying comfortable?" Yozak asked sweetly. His upper body was lying on top of Conrad, who smiled feeling those teasing lips kiss him suggestively. "And how is this little one doing?" The reddish switched his tone from seductive to babying in a mere second while his hand slid over the little bump that was his captain's belly.

"Fine but probably tired after today." The brown-head answered while his hand went through the orange locks. Giving the bump a kiss Yozak laid himself down next to Conrad and pulled the man in his arms.

"I think Günter noticed." The brown-head said after a little while.

"What?" The reddish spy couldn't follow until his husband laid his hand on the pregnant tummy.

"His biological clock is probably going to tick even faster than it already is." The spy joked and Conrad couldn't help but smile.

"I hope Gwendal can handle it."

"If he doesn't Carlen's always ready to comfort Günter." Yozak smirked letting his hands trail the body in his arms. "But now I only want to think about you." Conrad kissed him as reaction and let out a moan when his hand found the other's length.

**Stephke23: Conrad and Yozak got married and they're already expecting a baby. I didn't really give them a lot of attention instead I tried to give an idea how the wedding is affecting everyone around them. Yuji's acceptance will be for later since he needs to be older to have more interaction.**


	9. Trouble isn't far away

**Hey everyone, here's next chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but last weeks they kept giving us big tests and I even had an exam today.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn**** With Yuuri and Wolfram it was also the timing, they needed to conceive Yaelle. It's different for Günter and Gwendal, first of all they're older and secondly being the responsible man Gwendal is, he'll make sure to have safe sex.  
****vegibee****  
****XZanayu****  
****Nikkie23534****  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

Günter expected Gwendal to flip any second now. Conrad was glowing at the other side of the table with his husband beside him while caressing his pregnant tummy. They had just spilled the news and it wasn't that hard to figure out that they were already expecting before the wedding since the ceremony had just happened yesterday. Grabbing the commander's hand; their eyes met and Günter begged his lover to give them some slack. Taking a big breath Gwendal tried to calm down before looking back at his brother, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Why, didn't you tell us sooner?!" His question came out like a growl. Everyone glanced at each other knowing the answer all to well.

"We… wanted to wait after the wedding… to avoid… trouble." Conrad responded in the end and a frown popped up the commander's face. He knew he was meant with the word 'trouble and he felt a little hurt.

'I'm only trying to do what's best for them.' A voice comforted him in his head and he felt Günter pinch his hand.

"You should have told us!" Yuuri interrupted the silence that had fallen in participation of the von Voltaire's reaction. "What if I had sent you on some dangerous mission and you got hurt!"

"Even if the times are peaceful at the moment, you never know…" Wolfram added his statement.

"If that had happened I would have made him decline it!" Yozak said before his husband could open his mouth. This answer fell in the liking of Gwendal. He would have never let the spy marry his brother if he didn't know he would take care of him. For the first time since the news was spread wide open on the table he took a bite from his meal. This was the sign that told Conrad the danger was over and he couldn't have smiled more relieved. Günter had also seen the little gesture and released his lover's hand. The rest of the meal went on peacefully but excited with the thought of the soon to be new addiction of the family.

* * *

"Uncle Gwendal…" Greta asked popping her head in the commander's office. A sound made clear she could enter.

"What is it this time?" The indigo eyes moved upwards to meet the teenager who stopped in front of his desk.

"I wanted to show you my latest creation!" She pushed a knitted bearbee on his desk and he had to admit to his regret that she was better at the hobby than him.

"It looks great… Hiding from Heika?" His voice didn't change at all.

"You know me too well. He keeps pestering me with the father-daughter talk. He should already know it's too late…" Her uncle knew all to well she was once again referring to the Raphael history.

"He was just trying to do what he thought was r-…"

"He should have already noticed by now he was wrong!" The princess didn't even let him finish his sentence. It was clear she wasn't planning on forgiving her wimpy father any time soon. "And Wolfram has already giving me the father-daughter talk," she tried to calm herself down, "when it was useful!" Her attempt had failed.

"He did?" Gwendal only realized he had said this after the words were spoken.

"Yeah, while the Wimp was busy getting Raphael out of my life, he made sure I know everything I had to know." Greta's voice couldn't have sounded any prouder of her blonde father while her uncle only got one surprise after the other. He would have thought his little brother would burn everyone trying to get close to his daughter. He had already seen it happen a couple of times, but then again, Greta had only been serious about Raphael until now. And now he thought about it, Wolfram would never stand in the way of true love. He got pulled out of his thoughts when his niece suddenly stood next to him and crawled on her knees.

"Wha-…" His question got answered when Yuuri stormed his office in.

"Have you seen Greta?" The Maou's voice had already turned in a small whine which told the commander he had been searching for a while now.

"What did you do?" He sighed trying to give the expression he didn't know anything.

"I just wanted to talk to her…" He got interrupted by a soldier who came rushing in.

"Sorry for the interruption, but there's an important message." He said bowing and handing over a letter. A little surprised Yuuri accepted it and watched the soldier retreat. Curious he opened the letter and quickly read it. He paled immediately. Frowning Gwendal took the letter from his hand and read it himself. He could feel Greta's eyes on his face, but he didn't dare to let any emotion show.

"Isn't that where I sent Raph- …" The Maou didn't finish since suddenly a hand popped from behind the commander's desk and grabbed the letter. Gwendal watched how the princess' eyes widened and her skin paled while going through the sentences.

"You…you…" Scared she looked up at her father, who had joined them at their side of the desk. "You killed him!" She yelled out in the end while tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Greta, I…" Yuuri started to apologize, but the teenager jumped up and stormed the room out without listening to him. The Maou wanted to follow her, but his commander stopped him.

"We need to solve this first." He said nodding to the letter he had picked up again.

"Of course, you're right." It was like he made a 180° turn and changed into the king he was. "We need to make a connection with the survivors. We need to know who they are and get most of them into safety." He started and Gwendal nodded agreeing. The double black immediately started on a message for the survivors while his commander gathered everyone. When the letter had flown out of the window everyone was already present and informed by the von Voltaire.

"Gisela, I want you to pick a team of medical Mazuko's and get them ready by nightfall." Yuuri said professional, but his hand was clenching Wolfram's more than ever. If Raphael wasn't with the survivors Greta would probably never talk to him again. Not the mention, he felt like he had sent a whole family to their dead because of his own selfishness. "Yozak, I want you to find a way into the city and meet the survivors. I'll let you know the time and date later." The reddish nodded and Yuuri wanted to go on but Gisela stopped him.

"Sorry for the interruption, but father didn't you go there on a mission once?" Günter nodded understanding where is daughter was getting too.

"I know the area."

"Great then you can accompany Yozak and I'll…"

"You're not going!" Gwendal interrupted his king firmly.

"What?! Why not?!"

"That human country has a lot of influence over the others beside it and if they find out the Maou has left Shin Makuko they may get ideas." Yuuri pouted but knew there was truth in his words.

"Shin Makuko comes first!" Wolfram stated beside him and he nodded his defeat.

"I'll go in your place." The commander compromised and the king seemed to accept it. If it was for the good of the country or the thought not to be bother by the von Voltaire for a while, Gwendal didn't know and didn't really care. Yuuri was a big boy who could take care of his country.

"Okay, the ones that are going; get some sleep and be ready by nightfall." Everyone nodded and the king watched most of his subordinates disappear from his commander's office. Now Yuuri lost his king's charm and started whining to his husband. Sighing Wolfram wrapped his arm around his hubby and led him out of the room while whispering soothing words, but he couldn't reassure him that Raphael and his family were still alive.

* * *

When the royal couple had left his office Gwendal started on the work that had to been done before he left and made notes for Yuuri. Once done he retreated back to his room and quickly packed the things he would need on this mission. Putting his sack next to his bed he decided it would be best to follow his king's order and catch some sleep. He couldn't help but wonder if Günter would come over to sleep in his bed and undress himself till his undies. He crawled underneath his sheets and laid his head down on his pillow. Closing his eyes he tried to let sleep come to him, but he kept listening if his door got opened or not. When he noticed what he was doing he tried to put his attention on sleeping, but he couldn't help but think that his bed was colder than usual. Sighing irritated he knew what he missed… that extra body that made him feel warm and save wasn't present.

'I'm really in too deep!' He sighed and admitted his defeat. Getting up he grabbed his robe, put it on and made his way to his lover's room. In the corridor he met a couple of maids who looked with large eyes at him, but he didn't care. He only wanted to sleep and the best bed would be the one his Günter was in.

Finally he saw that room getting closer and after a quick knock walked in. The advisor looked surprised up at him from his papers and felt his heart miss a beat. Without a word Gwendal walked to the free side of the bed and dropped himself down on it. He could feel the violet eyes follow his every move but didn't explain anything, his actions would speak volume. Crawling under the sheets Günter finally got what was happening and felt a blush crawl on his face. They had this unspoken rule that before a mission they slept alone to avoid temptation and a wild night that would ruin the good night sleep they needed before a mission. It had always been something that Gwendal stood on. A great performance was important for him, especially if it could save ones life. So for the commander to come to his bed was a sign that he slept better with him near.

'Maybe he doesn't realize the significance of his action?' The silver-head questioned. He felt like their relationship had gone up another level. Slowly he brought up his hand and caressed the grey locks on his lover's head. Even after all these years the commander could still surprise him.

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" Yuuri asked looking from horse to horse. "Yes, we're ready to go, Heika!" Günter answered while he was pushing the last of his equipment in one of the sacks on his horse. Gwendal remembered the Maou a last time that he had left him notes on his desk and a look at his youngest brother told him the blonde would make sure his husband did his job. It still surprised him how responsible Wolfram had become since Yaelle had been born. He searched for his other brother and found him grabbing the reins of Yozak's horse tightly.

'With his hormones pilling up it's harder for him to keep a calm face.' The commander noticed how the hand lost some of his strength when Yozak kissed the worrying brown-head. His eyes slid to his own lover who was talking to his daughter and wondered just how long he could still avoid settling down for real. He wasn't against the idea of having extra proof Günter was his but would it last? At the moment they couldn't leave without each other, but what after… let's say ten years, would they still like each other? Marriage was something definite and he wasn't planning on divorcing once he had taken that big step.

"Aniue!" Wolfram's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Daydreaming?" The blonde teased him when he finally got his attention. A small blush crawled on big brother's cheeks and the royal couple couldn't suppress a small smile. Quickly Gwendal crawled as last one on his horse and noticed the brown haired princess stand in the doorway of the front door, not daring to come closer. "Bring him back!" The queen said for his daughter and the commander nodded.

**Stephke23: I'm getting into the Greta/Raphael story and since I still need time to pass for Yuji to grow up it's useful. And now Günter and Gwendal are going into a war zone, a little danger is maybe what Gwendal needs to take the next step Günter is patiently waiting on.**


	10. Finding someone, losing someone

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, sorry it took so long, but I've had an accident with my bike and I had to wear a cast, which made it difficult to type. I tried, really... difficult… tiresome. And of course: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Thanks for reviewing:****  
****...****  
Nikkie23534****  
****NaTsUkO-ChAn****  
****XZanayu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

As the first rays of sunshine were breaking through the coverlet of leaves, a small flying spot in the sky announced the arrival of the long awaited letter. Yozak let the little messenger land on his arm and released it from his cargo. He scanned through the paper before giving it to his commander. Gwendal read it on his turn and passed it to his lover. The survivors had answered Yuuri and had informed them that there would be someone waiting on them outside the border of the town.

It still was going to take until evening before they would reach their destination and the road was only going to get worst. Günter had already informed them that they would have to leave their horses behind and walk a fourth of their trip. As a measure to keep the demons out of their territory in the past the humans had made the vegetation grow wild making it difficult to pass. You would need someone who knows his way around to get through it and they had Günter.

Gwendal glanced sideway to his right and watched how the silver-head was discussing something with his daughter. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mission the librarian had done in Solagia, the human country. The mission had been before he became commander and since he didn't had time to look it up yesterday he couldn't help but be curious. Again he glanced at his lover. He felt that the fact of Günter was older than him had been slapped in his face and for the first time it really dawned to him that the silver-head had, had an entire different life before they met.

'He told Gisela, but not me?' The commander didn't want to feel jealous but he just couldn't help himself. They had been together for years already and okay maybe he wasn't the biggest talker. Most of their conversations were a little one-sided with the little impact that he would give, but it couldn't be helped. Missions were reported back to him so he would know most things that had happened and the daily things that happened could keep Günter talking till evening and at night, well usually they were preoccupied with something else.

* * *

In the late afternoon Günter announced that the road was started to become too crowded with branches and bushes and it was time to continue on foot. Two guards were going to stay with the horses while the others started on their evening walk. It took another six hours before the silver haired guide signed that they had to stop.

"This would be the best spot to split up." Gwendal nodded understanding.

"Yozak, you and Günter go meet the survivors." The reddish took out the letter as answer and started to read it once more.

"I hope we'll find them since they didn't really give a specific place or time."

"They're probably waiting on us as we speak. Most likely they don't have anything else to do without our help." Gisela mustered and her father nodded agreeing.

"We better go. Stay low." Günter gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to the commander.

'It can't be easy to be with you're daughter on such a dangerous mission.' The dark grey head thought feeling the cold lips against his. 'I know I would be worried if Wolfram was here, but then again he's a soldier, Gisela isn't… although she can stand her ground.' Sighing he watched the silver- and reddish-head disappear between the low hanging branched that were partly blocked from his view by bushes.

"Don't worry; father knows this place like the back of his hand." The medical Mazoku tried to ease his worry which seemed to be very clear to the woman.

"What mission has he done here?" The words were out before he knew it and Gisela smiled a little sadly as answer.

"Father told me it was one of his first missions… the one he lost his brother on." Gwendal's eyes widened. He didn't even know that Günter had a brother. "You better ask him for the details." Her father's lover nodded understanding.

'It wouldn't be an odd question, would it? No, it wouldn't.' The grey locks slapped the commander's neck while he shook his head convincing himself.

* * *

"From here we have a good view on the entrance of the village." Günter whispered to Yozak who was kneeling beside him.

"Do you see anyone that could be our contact?" The silver-head shook his head as answer.

"It's dark after all." He had a feeling this was going to take a while. After half an hour they decided to split up, both going to check one side of the entrance for traces. Finding nothing but some footprints and broken branches, which betrayed that someone had been there, Günter arrived back at the spot they had started. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before he started to here the sound of someone coming towards him from his companion's side. He saw a flash of reddish hair that would only be notable when searching for it.

"Yo…" He started but got interrupted by a young boy that flew in his arms.

"That little…" Holding in his curse Yozak came from between the bushes where the boy had came flying out.

"Yozak, what!" Günter reprehended the spy while he was already smothering over the boy.

"Our contact!" The smothering stopped and violet eyes looked surprised up.

"This little boy?"

"I'm not little!" A petting on the head was supposed to calm the boy down.

"Don't you think he looks like a certain acquaintance of our little teenage princess?" Confused Günter raised his hand of the boy's head and took him in for the first time. Feeling hope grow in him, he kneeled down smiling sweetly at the glaring child.

"You wouldn't be Raphael's little brother, would you?"

"Who wants to know?!" The little bugger had an attitude that could make a teacher lose his composure, but then again Günter was used to Yuuri and Greta.

"I'm Heika's teacher..." The boy's eyes narrowed.

"That airhead that sent us here?"

"You really shouldn't call your king an airhead." Yozak said seriously. "Although he can be an airhead sometimes, I'll give you that."

"Yozak!"

"Sorry…" Günter let out a sigh.

"Let's get back to the others." He pushed the boy ahead, leading him away from the village.

* * *

"I hear something." The soldier closest to the village said. Gwendal immediately stood up and made his way through the first low hanging branches. He was greeted by the view of a young boy getting pushed forwards by the two men behind him. The boy looked up and when his eyes met the indigo's, he stiffened. His fear was written on his face.

If the airhead's teacher hadn't been standing right behind him he would have turned around and ran away with his tail between his legs. The commander was probably the scariest person in the world and not to forget he's a demon!

"Gwendal, have they returned?" A woman's voice saved him from the glaring indigo eyes. In his opinion they never stopped glaring.

"Who's that?" Gisela peered over the commander's shoulder looking down at the little boy.

"Our contact, Raphael's brother." Günter answered and got a deadly glare beamed his way. The little boy didn't seem to like it that his identity was revealed.

"Arne?" Gisela saved her father this time.

"How, do you know my name?!"

"Your brother told me of course." Arne didn't seem convinced but let her approach him. "You're not wounded…" The green haired woman quickly scanned over the boy's body.

"You're a doctor?!" Arne yelled out. Everyone couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Yes…"

"Then you have to come with me! My mom is hurt!" Not hesitating for a minute Arne grabbed Gisela's hand and pulled her with him passed her father and Yozak.

* * *

They were led through a maze of branches decorated with all sorts of leaves while bushes were making every step harder, that it was dark didn't make it any easier and Arne was just jumping through it all like a monkey.

"Where close to a river." Gwendal noticed feeling the leaves under his shoes drown in the mutt under need it.

"It's getting slippery." Günter agreed, choosing that moment to slip in said mutt and land in Gwendal's arms.

"Miss me that much?" The teasing voice of the dark grey haired man was only for him to hear.

"Always." He whispered back and felt the corner of his lover's mouth rise against his cheek.

"Hey lovebirds, you're going to lose us!" Yozak yelled taking another step away from them. A couple of medics and soldiers passed them giving them teasing looks before spurting further seeing their commander's face.

"Let's continue." Günter smiled and steadied himself. He urged Gwendal to continue by taking his hand in his and pulling him with him, only to releasing him when the jungle didn't give him any other choice. When they finally caught up with Yozak, he pointed to a small door leading underground.

"I'm going to scout the area." He announced and was gone with the first movement of a nod from Gwendal. Following his lover the commander scrawled through the small opening the door had revealed and after walking through a wet and slippery corridor they arrived in a big cave. Immediately a large group pulled their attention. Hearing Gisela distribute orders they could already guess someone was in a bad condition, but was it the boy's mother.

Every step they took the smell of blood and urine got harder. Breathing through their mouths it lessened a little, but not enough. In the end the wounded got in their view and it was the boy's mother. One leg was a goner, any soldier would know that with just one look, the other had a bone sticking out of it, but it looked still treatable. The biggest threat for the woman's survival was the gap in her abdomen. Gisela was trying everything she knew to stop the bleeding, but the big pile of blood on the ground around them wasn't a good sign. Only now did Günter realize who was sitting on the other side of the woman. Clenching her hand with all his might Raphael kept talking to his mother, trying to keep her conscious, but she was slowly slipping away. Arne was sitting next to his older brother almost afraid to move even an inch like that could mess up everything. The seconds were slipping away slowly but still to fast. The woman smiled with her last bit of strength at her sons, before they could see the life slipping out of her.

Cries were heard all through the cave, it even reached Yozak who dropped his eyes to the ground in respect while Gisela started CPR, but it was too late. Raphael had to hold down his brother or he would have started to shake the remains of their mother trying to hold on the slightest hope that the remaining body warmth would give. Not a sound was heard except the dripping of water and the wails of pain and sadness the two brothers released.

**Stephke23: My heart was breaking when I was writing the ending. Sigh.  
I don't know if Günter has a brother, but he has an important part and Arne is scared of Gwendal (so cute), which has also a reason behind it. So if you don't get it Gwendal wasn't constantly glaring at the poor boy, it's all in his imagination. Review like always!**


	11. Relocation

**Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have a lot of time and a bit of a writer's block. But here you have it, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**XZanayu **

**Nikkie23534**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

_**Important: Günter's mother is a man, but he refers to him as his mother.**_

Slowly Günter walked closer to the dark figure in the night. With the last step out of the cave he recognized Raphael, the boy he was looking for.

"Raphael?" He said slowly not to startle the poor lad and sat down left from him, the right side was already taken by a sleeping Arne. The dried tears on the smaller boy's face betrayed that he had cried himself to sleep. Raphael had probably maneuvered his little brother's head in his lap and was now petting him gently.

"What happened?" The silver-head almost whispered while his eyes were still looking down at Arne. The boy seemed so sweet and innocent, something he had probably lost in these few days. Raphael sighed, but was happy he wasn't asked if he was alright. Who would be alright when your mother just died?

"Two days ago my father rushed in during dinner… he was late, like usual…" A small smile formed on his lips because of the memory, but it quickly disappeared as he continued. "He told us to evacuate immediately, to leave everything behind." He sighed. "We were meant to go too an old mansion that stood in contact with the caves, but the villagers were blocking our escape route, without even knowing it." The last part had a sarcastic undertone. "Father and a couple of other men decided to distract them…" Günter could see the boy was having a hard time repeating everything in his head, but he was going to have to do it sooner our later. "They got caught… they had too, it's the only explanation that the villagers found out about the mansion. Someone must have told them!" He spat out angry but there was a hint of disappointment. "They came barging in… we were lucky that most of us were already descending in the caves… but mom wanted to wait… Arne was playing around, he didn't understand what was happening and they found him. He led them straight to us, mom got cut in her stomach," Günter remembered the wound that had been her dead sentence, "while giving us the change to escape. I don't know how she did it, but suddenly she was with us again and blew up the entrance of the caves."

"Her legs got caught in the blast." The silver-head continued giving the boy a break. Raphael nodded and looked down at his sleeping brother.

"I should take him inside before he catches a cold." Günter smiled understanding and watched the teenager get up, pick up Arne and walk out of his view. Only five minutes later he felt a new presence.

"Did he speak?" Gwendal asked straight to the point.

"Yeah…" Günter sighed while moving his head backwards to be able to see his love. The commander could see the sadness in the violet eyes and his knees gave in. His hands caressed the cold cheeks of the silver-head sliding downwards until he was able to wrap his arms around the fragile looking body. "Nothing ever good happens here…" Günter mumbled leaning into the embrace.

"Your brother?" Gwendal couldn't stop himself, but his lover wasn't bothered.

"Gisela told you?"

"Only that he passed away here." The librarian smiled a little.

"You were probably surprised to hear I had a brother, weren't you?"

"I can't deny that." The dark grey-head mumbled a little embarrassed. As commander you would expect him to know the people that were working for him. But he knew for sure that Günter's file didn't mention him having a brother; he had looked through it and everyone else's when he just got named commander. Günter could read the embarrassment on his boyfriend's face and lightly caressed a grey lock off his lover's cheek.

"My father removed any proof of his existing after he died." Indigo eyes looked shocked. Why would a father do that to his own son? "He was my half brother, my mother's secret love child from before his marriage to my father."

"He wasn't a von Christ." Gwendal sounded surprised.

"No, his father was human. I believe that he had passed away before my parents' marriage." On the silver-head's lip tugged a small smile. "My mother loved him even when he was an old man and he was loyal to him as if they were married." The commander's knees were starting to go numb. He released his lover for a second, sat down on his behind and cornered the librarian with his legs where after he pulled him back into his arms. Günter let his body fall backwards, relying only on the man behind him and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of that strong body. It always made him feel safe.

"Your brother reminded your dad of the other man that had a part of your mother's heart." Günter's head bumped against the commander's chest as he nodded.

"He still believes that if Berndt's father was still alive, mom would choose his first love over him."

"Would he?" Gwendal couldn't stop himself while remarking that the brother's name was Berndt.

"I don't know, but I could only imagine that there would be a triangle since he also clearly loves my father." Feeling relieved to hear this, the commander laid his head down on his lover's shoulder. The silver-head seemed to have come from a family that was build around love. It explained his lover's behavior a little, but for some reason Gwendal had the hunch that Berndt had also to do with it. A bird sound interrupted them and both got professional again.

"Yozak." The commander stated while releasing the other man and got to his feet. They traced the sound in the direction the spy had left earlier and got surprised by a reddish-head that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The humans are searching for the cave entrance and they are getting closer as we speak." Yozak was panting hard which emphasized the importunateness of his message.

"We need to relocate the survivors quickly." Günter mustered his thoughts aloud.

"But where and how much time do we have?" Gwendal continued his brainstorming.

"I've found an old farm not that far from here, but it isn't easy to reach." The spy suggested.

"Small groups?" His commander asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, they'll never believe we're hiding there since it's almost inaccessible." Their plan was starting to get form as Günter looked up at the sky.

"Morning is coming we need to get a move on." The other two also looked up and their expressions seemed to darken.

"Get everyone who can walk to the farm, Yozak. Take some soldiers with you so they'll know the way." The spy nodded and went ahead to the cave. "The wounded are our Achilles' heel and the body…" Gwendal continued.

"We should at least burry her, don't you think?" Günter's voice sounded sad.

"I wish we could but we don't have time…"

"Raphael and Arne aren't going to like that."

"I know, but since we're in human territory it isn't like I can make a hole in a second."

"That's true, not to mention that they'll probably feel the earth shake." The silver-head sounded disappointed but they didn't have any other option. Together they walked back to the cave and entered it to find everybody storming passed each other to get a place in the first group that was to leave. Anyone could figure out that the longer they waited the more chance they had to be discovered. Günter searched through the mess for his daughter and found her with the two brothers near the isolated body of their mother. It was clear that Raphael wanted to bury his mother before leaving, Gisela was trying to get it in his head that they didn't had the time and Arne was looking scared at the hysterical people around them. Gwendal's robe interrupted the silver-head's view and got him into motion. He followed his lover to the three people he had been observing.

* * *

Seeing the scary commander strode towards them Arne shrunk and actually grabbed his brother's shirt. Feeling the tightening in his clothes Raphael turned questioning around to his brother and met his scared look. Getting ready to put anyone who was making his little brother scared into place, the big brother turned his whole body away from Gisela only to be surprised when he saw the commander. Realization came quickly and looking back at his little brother he knew he had to correct something… when they had the time that is.

"We need to leave…" Gwendal started.

"We can't leave mom's body like this!" Raphael interrupted him immediately. Arne looked impressed up at his big brother. Sighing, the dark grey haired man slid his hand through his hair. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and the look in the teenager's eyes told him his mind wouldn't be changed.

"If you want to risk it we could find a place to 'bury' her. You'll be part of the last group then, but he'll be leaving with the first one!" The commander ordered the last sentence while looking at Arne. 'It's better to let him have his way than losing time trying to talk it out of his mind.' He reasoned in silence. Raphael looked down at his little brother and decided for both of them.

"Okay."

"Commander, we're ready to leave!" A soldier interrupted them and Gwendal nodded approvable.

"Take this child also with you!" He ordered as the youngest brother looked scared up.

"It's alright," Raphael dropped to his knees, "I'll be with you before you know it." Arne kept his pleading look, but nodded. "Go stay goodbye to mom." Again the little boy nodded and both turned away from everyone else to have a private moment.

"You did the right thing." Günter smiled sweetly and his lover let a sigh.

"I hope me doing the right thing won't be a big mistake."

"It won't." The silver-head comforted his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll go and spy on the humans to make sure nothing will happen." Gwendal nodded reluctantly. He didn't really like sending his love into danger, but he had learned to deal with that. It wasn't like he could lock him up somewhere save where nobody but him could tough him.

"Take some soldiers with you!" That was the only thing he could do.

"Of course." Günter's smile relaxed him a little.

"We're ready." Raphael interrupted them. Gwendal nodded to the oldest boy before laying his hand on Arne's shoulder to guide him to Yozak. The little boy immediately froze up making Gwendal and Günter stare confused at him. Raphael dropped to his knees again and took his brother's face between his hands.

"It's okay, you can trust them." Arne looked skeptical but his body relaxed again. After releasing himself from his brother he walked passed the commander to the group of Yozak. He took sneaky looks backwards to keep an eye on the scary guy that was following him and got petrified when he bumped into Yozak.

"Watch where you're going, little man." The reddish smirked while a woman from his group walked up to them.

* * *

Raphael watched how the woman tried her best to make his brother comfortable, but Arne only allowed himself to trust her a little when his big brother gave him an okay nod. Raphael looked on how the group left the cave after a soldier signed that the coast was clear.

"There's a swamp not that far from here." Günter's voice brought his attention back to the group that was standing around him. The commander had returned to their group already and was considering it. He seemed to decide that was the best option and the teenager was smart enough to go along. He knew they were already risking much by letting him have his way. Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn't let the remains of his mother lay here for the humans to find.

'Humans,' Raphael shook his head in disbelieve, 'we're humans ourselves. I'm starting to think like a demon.' Letting out a sigh he looked how the silver-head was describing the way they'll have to take while the commander was listening with both ears. He walked over to his mother and kneeled down. He didn't have to listen; he knew where the swamp was. From the first day they had arrived here they had been warned not to enter to forest near it.

"Raphael?" It was the same voice that got him out of his daydream again. Looking up in violet eyes he knew it was time.

**Stephke23: That's all for today, sorry for the mistakes. I have a feeling there are a lot. Seeya next time, don't forget to review, those always get me in action ;).**


	12. Mission before emotion

**Sorry for the wait, but you know: busy, busy, busy.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Shelles: Thank you, always glad to hear that.**

**Camille****: ****Wow...thanks, you're making me blush.**

**Nikkie23534****: I hope the insight in Günter's past is still written beautifully (I just love how you said that) and hopefully everything is still okay on your side.**

**XZanayu****: I guess one is also way over due, srry, but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this story.**

Carefully Günter and Erhard, a medical nin laid the remains of Raphael's and Arne's mother on a self-made stretcher.

"Günter!" Gwendal pulled his lover's attention. "I want you to go with Raphael since you know the way." This was the perfect reason not to send his love into danger.

"But since I know the area wouldn't it be best for me to keep an eye on the humans?" The look on the commander's face told him different. "Of course you're trained in finding the best hiding place." The librarian sighed defeated. They didn't have time to get into a discussion and it was clear that they both wanted the same thing; to keep the one they loved out of danger. This round went to Gwendal. "Just be careful." Günter said with a begging undertone.

"Always." They linked hands to have more physical contact but to avoid clinginess. Meeting Erhard's questioning eyes Günter nodded to him.

"I need to go." The commander followed him from the corner of his eyes, telling himself that he did the right thing. He was better for the spy-job than the burial. He walked out of the cave and stared at the sky. Closing his eyes he let the wind blow over his skin and play with his hair. Listening to the sounds around him he tried to discover something, anything that his eyes couldn't. Hearing people crawl out off the cave, he turned his head until he could see Erhard and Günter carrying the stretcher out in the open. Raphael followed close behind them. For the last time the indigo eyes met violet and suddenly Gwendal had a bad feeling. He almost turned around to stop them but kept himself under control. He had made the choice to let the silver-head perform the burial because he believed that to be safer than the job he was going to do. Only when the three were out of view he walked back to the cave. He picked three of the four soldiers who were left behind and ordered them to accompany him on the spy-job. The one left behind needed to keep an eye on the people left behind in the cave.

* * *

"Commander!" The smallest one of the soldier stood next to Gwendal and pointed his colleague who was making hand signals. The commander signed back and the addressee slipped into the bushes around him.

'The humans are closer than I first assumed.' Gwendal was annoyed. They would have to make a distraction that would at least give Yozak and his soldiers an hour extra. 'We'll have to fight.' He knew there was no other way to keep them busy that long. "Tell everyone to surround the humans!" Gwendal ordered the smallest of his soldiers, who looked shocked back.

"We're going to fight them?" The commander gave him a disapproval look.

'Shouldn't he be able to read the situation we're in?' He did believe his soldiers had a certain level of intelligent, but he could be wrong. "Our priority is to make sure the others have enough time to relocate all the survivors." He hissed and the soldier got an 'of course' look. 'Maybe it's just stress.' Gwendal was willing to rethink his previous thought. "Start with making them confused and then attack!" He ordered and the soldier nodded. He signed it to the closed of his colleagues. On the commander's sign they started by detonating bombs around the humans. In panic their victims fled all over the place disappearing into the bushes where the soldiers were waiting on them.

'A great start!' Gwendal thought proudly while striking a guy in the stomach and letting him fall down to the ground. One after the other followed and there didn't seem too come an end to the humans. 'They're with more than I thought.' Finding an opening the commander slipped onto the open place to see something he didn't expected. 'They're regrouping!' This was bad, really bad. Clearly the humans had the advantage when they were together. "Retreat!" His voice got surpassed by another one that yelled for an attack. A young man in its late twenty caught Gwendal's attention, but not for long since the attack had started.

* * *

Günter suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. "Everything alright?" Erhard asked concerned seeing the silver-head's face.

"Yeah…" He got as answer with a smile which was enough for him. He continued with preparing the body for sliding into the water. Raphael stood next to them not saying a word with his eyes glued on his mother's remains. As on cue they all closed their eyes and took a moment to say goodbye. Then Erhard carefully let the body in the water. They watched how it slowly disappeared until it was entirely gone. Günter and Erhard didn't dare to move until Raphael gave the sign that he was ready to leave. It took a couple of minutes but then he got into motion.

"We need to go." He smiled sadly and with a last look at the water, they left.

* * *

"They're the last ones." The soldier, who was left behind by Gwendal, informed Yozak.

"Have his Excellency, Erhard and the boy returned?" On the job, the spy made it his habit to address his superiors with their titles. But it was a habit he still had to remind himself of sometimes. Especially in an emotionally situation when he knew the superior personally, but it was the best way to keep business and privacy separated.

"No, they're not." Grimacing Yozak thought about what would be best while looking at the last survivors in the cave.

"Get going, I'll stay here to wait for them." The soldier nodded and walked over to his colleague to help them prepare the last survivors. Looking a last time through the cave the reddish-head left. Once in the open again he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds that were being carried in the wind. He heard hints of a fight and realized that Gwendal had made contact with the humans. Ignoring the sound he tried to hear one that Günter or the two with him could be making. He had been standing there for a couple of minutes when the soldier left with the last group. He watched them disappear between the green leaves and suddenly became aware of the rustling behind him. Like he expected he found the three men, he had been waiting for, walking towards him.

* * *

"Are we late?" Günter asked when he saw the spy.

"The last group has left, but if we leave now we should be able to catch up with them." The silver-head nodded and looked at their weakest link. Raphael was panted which was only understandable since they had taken a difficult shortcut. When the boy felt the violet eyes on him, he reassured him that he still had some strength left.

"Are you sure? We could take a break."

"I'm fine." Günter accepted that the boy was too stubborn to become a burden to them.

"Maybe you should go and take a look at our commander." Yozak said all of a sudden while his eyes were projecting a deeper meaning to his words. The violet eyes narrowed. He understood the message.

'Gwendal needs help.' "Let's move out." He smiled at the boy while the reddish spy told Erhard to stay with Raphael. "Is Gwendal in danger?" The silver-head whispered when Yozak and he were a little behind the other two.

"If you listen you'll hear the sounds of a fight." The spy started and Günter did as he said. Only now he noticed the faint sound of metals clashing together. "It's too soon the commander wouldn't go into battle unless he had no other choice." The silver-head knew that he was right.

"When we've reach the group, we'll give him back-up." His heart told him that he had to go immediately but his brain told him different. The survivors had primacy.

* * *

After ten minutes they reached the last group and after explaining their suspicion to the other two soldiers, Günter and Yozak left to find Gwendal and his soldiers. After fifteen minutes they could clearly hear the sound of clashing metals getting closer and they're worries were starting to grow. The first ones they saw where two soldiers who had grouped up and were trying to keep their heads above water. With the help of the newcomers the total was equal and the humans lost.

"The commander needs help!" One of the soldiers panted while he was already going ahead of them. While following him Günter couldn't help but see the resemblance with what had happened in the past.

* * *

_The only thing Günter could see was his brother's back surrounded by a green fog which he knew existed from trees he would have seen if he had been standing still, but Berndt was going faster with every step. Time was running out and they both knew it. The silver-head could see his brother mumbling, he couldn't hear the words but he didn't have too. He knew Berndt was beating himself up with the thought that they should never have split up; it had been his idea after all. If anything happened to Henning it would be the end of him. _

_It seemed forever but in only a couple of minutes they reached the battlefield. The medical nin and a soldier who had been running behind them rushed to the bodies laying on the ground, trying to find a survivor. Berndt ran passed them all to the sound of the last battle. He knew it would be Henning, somehow it always was him. His heart made a jump when he saw his subordinate at last. He was fighting the leader from the looks of it, but his opponent wasn't playing fair, he was using an esoteric stone. _

"_Günter, stay away!" Berndt ordered his little brother who had still been following him. The silver-head stopped immediately and saw the stone. _

'_He's killing Henning!' A voice screamed in his head. He wanted to help him but he couldn't, just like Henning he was a full-demon. Turning around to the others he only saw one half-demon and he was too wounded to help. 'It's all up the Berndt!' Günter realized turning back at his brother. He could see his brother's sword block the commanders and push it away from the demon lying on the ground. Against his senses in, he rushed to Henning. Suddenly feeling the power of the esoteric stone he fell down to his knees, but he wasn't giving up. His brother was doing everything in his power to keep his subordinate safe and he could use the help. Crawling further it seemed like forever before he reached Henning and when he finally did, he could hear his brother yelling discontent at him, but he had to get the wounded demon away from the stone. Somehow, he couldn't remember afterwards, but somehow he made it out off the ranch of the stone and help Henning to the medical nin who was waiting for them. _

_He was drained, completely drained but his brother still needed help. Turning his head he watched how Berndt was fighting an equal fight, but then he noticed the humans who slowly were making their way towards their leader to lend him a hand. _

"_We need to go!" One soldier said and Günter was ready to pierce him with his sword. _

"_We can't leave Berndt!" _

"_They… won't kill… him… he's the captain." Henning panted. The silver-head didn't want to leave, but he knew his brother trusted Henning with his life. Actually sometimes he wondered if there wasn't more going on between those two than meets the eye. The violet eyes turned to meet the ones that rivaled his. Berndt was almost begging him to leave. _

"_We need to go he won't be able to keep them busy for long."_

Günter almost felt his heart stop when he ran to the open area. Gwendal was fighting one on one with the commander but he clearly had the disadvantage and it didn't help that most of the humans where surrounding them like they were watching some kind of street fight.

**Stephke23: So you have a little more insight in what has happened to Günter's brother and now I'm just hoping Gwendal will be alright. Till next time, review!**


	13. One's imprisoning is the other's freedom

**I have to say that I'm proud I'm updating this soon, it had started to become two months between updating (I'm shocked it came this far), but lookie here it hasn't been a month yet!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**kkm-crazyfan24**** I wanted to make Conrad and Yozak a couple in which you just didn't know who's seme and who's uke. I'm happy I succeeded :D. **

**tensai11**** My grammar is my weak point, I know and I'm glad you can look passed that and still enjoy the story.**

**  
****Nikkie23534**** I'm working on the Berndt history and I hope it'll be to you're liking. For intimate moments between Günter and Gwendal you'll have to wait a little longer, they are at war after all, but more is coming!**

**XZanayu**** Hope this one wasn't to late and will Gwendal be okay? I'm wondering too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and don't make money from this story, but I do own this story!**

Completely lost in thought Günter didn't notice that Yozak was sprinting to pass him and the soldier he was following. As a result he ran into the soldier when the spy had stopped him. "We're going to surround them. You two attack from here," The reddish pointed to the two soldiers, "and we're going from behind them." He looked the silver-head in the eye and got a nod.

'I almost blew it!' Günter lectured himself as he followed Yozak into the bushes. His eyes slid from green leaves to the scene in the open area. Gwendal had been forced on his knees, but when the commander swayed with his sword the demon blocked him in the nick of time and rolled to a safe distance. Seeing this, the silver-head was reminded that his lover could stand his ground. Having found his courage again he accelerated until he was running beside the spy.

"We'll take the centre since the ends are the ones who are going reach the others first." Günter nodded while positioning himself. They both knew the moment the two soldiers ran into the open they had to attack. It seemed to take forever before the two entered the open area, but they had to be sure that their superiors had reached their hiding places. Finally the two showed themselves and like predicted the mass humans moved their way. Nodding to each other Günter and Yozak came into action. Screaming a war cry they ran into the open and saw the humans stop confused in their tracks. Gwendal used this confusion to push the commander backwards and to retreat to the other two soldiers. His eyes met Günter's and the silver-head noticed his lover was reaching his limit.

"We can never beat them in this state!" He hissed at Yozak who was right behind him now. Back to back they continued fighting.

"I still have some smoke bombs, if we can regroup and get near a thick part of the forest…" Günter nodded not caring that the reddish wouldn't see it, he could feel his head movement.

"We need to get to the others." With that said both of them got more aggressive and made it pretty quickly to their goal. "Happy too see me?!" The silver-head teased his boyfriend, who frowned at him.

"What timing." He mumbled half-hearted which made his love smile. Yozak quickly changed places with Günter and spilled the plan to his commander, who nodded agreeing. "Just one problem, those guys are climbing that tree to have a surprise attack." A little surprised the spy turned to the pointed tree and noticed how one human was settling himself.

"Someone needs to take them out…"

"And when the humans are distracted with the fact that their plan failed, it's time to get out of here." Gwendal continued and the reddish spy finally caught his drift.

"Someone will have to stay behind."

"Yes."

"Günter's not going to like this."

"He'll understand." Yozak shook his head, but knew they didn't have another choice. He attacked two humans at once, making it that his commander could pass them. The silver-head noticed the movement and looked not understanding at the spy, who was saying something to one of the soldiers. Gwendal made it in the middle of all the humans, keeping an extra eye on the commander and bumped with his back against the tree that contained the human. His eyes searched for Yozak's and gave the sign. In a mere second Gwendal stoke his sword above him into the tree-tame, crawled on it and kicked the human out of the tree. Like expected the humans were stupefied and the other demons took their change.

* * *

After running for ten minutes Günter, Yozak and the other two soldiers stopped and hide, waiting for the humans who didn't came. Relieved the silver-head sat down and counted heads. "Where's Gwendal?" He asked and the spy's face told everything. "We need to go back!"

"You know that would be stupid."

"But…" The blue eyes demanded him to use his brain.

"They won't kill him since he's the commander." He mumbled automatic and realized that sentence sounded a lot like the one Henning had said.

* * *

Gwendal was tossed hard into a prison. He could hear the humans mocking him, but he zoomed them out. He had other problems like for example that opening his eyes cost him a lot of energy. "Sir!" got his attention and he tried to look at his companions. "Make room!" The voice continued and he felt two persons raise him. He was laid down on a surface that was a little softer than the ground. He tried to stay conscious but he couldn't. Slowly he slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

"We're going to need back-up." Günter mumbled thinking. Yozak couldn't help but feel sorry for the silver-head. If it had been Conrad he would probably have been even worst than the librarian.

"First we need to get the survivors out of this country. I'll inform Heika about the situation and ask for more men." The reddish spy answered the mumbling. Günter nodded his agreement and prayed silently that his love was okay.

* * *

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled loudly running through the whole castle in search for his hubby. He repositioned Yuji who he was carrying and speed up when he noticed a blonde and black head outside. "Wolfram!" Now the blonde turned towards him and straightened himself, leaving the little one sitting on the ground.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" The queen asked when the king stopped before him.

"Come on, say it again!" He babied Yuji who found the little Yaelle sitting below him more interesting.

"He's too young to talk, wimp!" Wolfram was using his 'duh' tone which made the Maou frown.

"Come on, Yuji, say it one more time." Yuuri almost begged while taking his son's hand in his and finally succeeded in getting the little one's attention.

"Dad-dad-y"

"You heard that he said daddy!" The emerald green eyes widened astonished.

"That's… quick." He mumbled not completely comprehending the situation.

"I know! Probably because he's more human than demon" Now Wolfram was completely shocked.

"That… makes sense!"

"Of course it does, don't look at me that way!" Yuuri yelled a little hurt but quickly forgot about it as he kneeled down to Yaelle. Finally his mind caught up as he looked down at his little family.

'I guess it's only normal he's faster…' Then something pulled his attention. A pigeon flew over them and Yuuri straightened himself beside him. "Aniue…"

* * *

Leaving the kids in the hands of the maids the royal couple rushed to the Maou's office. They weren't surprised to see Conrad release the pigeon of his message or Lady Cheri standing beside him. The brown-head handed over the paper as Greta came rushing in.

"What does it say!" She demanded as her parents read it together. Their eyes went from relief too terrified.

"Raphael was found, he's fine…" Yuuri started not taking his eyes from the last line as his daughter's relief was clear to hear. "But… Gwendal got caught…" The three standing around the royal couple looked shocked at them.

"Gwen, my Gwen… no… no, what happened!" Cecilie panicked.

"It doesn't say…" She got as answer from her son-in-law.

"He isn't someone to get caught that easily…" Conrad said his thoughts and seemed to calm his mother a little.

"You're right he probably sacrificed himself to save his GünGün." His mother romanticized the whole situation and the others could only hope she was half right.

"Would they… kill uncle Gwendal?" Greta asked carefully.

"Probably not, he's too value for them." Conrad comforted her as well as he could.

"Aniue holds too much information." Wolfram mumbled and Yuuri looked worried at him.

"Conrad, who's best to sent for back-up." The double black turned to his godfather. Worrying Cheri looked out of the window letting his sons plan the rescue.

'Why there? I hope Günter isn't going to lose it.' She could still see the past playing in front of her eyes. A young Günter ran up to his brother, who was talking to Henning on the courtyard. She saw him telling the good news to the two friends and she had known that he was informing them about his first mission. While Berndt was congratulating his little brother, Cheri could see him looking at Henning, who blushed a little as response. Those two always were good pretenders.

"Mother?" Wolfram got her out of her daydream.

"Sorry Honey-chan, what did you say."

"Do you have any connections in that human country? We could use a guide and the help." The big breasted woman smiled.

"I know someone who can help."

* * *

She was getting more nervous with every step she took, but she didn't show it on her face.

"Mother, where are we going?" Wolfram asked from behind her. He had trouble keeping up with her.

"Just a little further, Honey-chan!" She yelled to her youngest and could hear the queen groan. He really didn't like this neighborhood. Finally the ex-Maou stopped and questioning Wolfram looked at the house in front of them, a rundown place in a forgotten dark corner of the city. Taking off her cape, Cecilie knocked politely and stumbling sounds were heard from inside the house. The person seemed to bump against a couple of walls before finally reaching the front door.

"What!!" A hoarse voice yelled angry at being disturbed. A man completely covered in dirt and smelling like sweat and urine was what Wolfram got to see.

'What's mother thinking?!' The big breasted woman refused to move and just kept smiling at the man, waiting for him to recognize her in his drunken daze.

"YOU!" The man suddenly yelled shocked, stepped backwards and slammed the door in their faces.

"Mother?!"

"Just wait, Wolfie." He looked at her like she was nuts, but didn't move and after a couple of minutes the door opened again.

"I'm sorry, Lady von Spitzweg." The man sounded a little more sober and the drops of water that roll of his chin betrayed that he had splashed water in his face to wake up.

'There aren't a lot of people who call mother that. Who is he?' The blonde queen wondered as he followed Cheri inside. The man seemed embarrassed to let his old acquaintance enter and only now noticed that her son was also with her.

"My queen!" He was getting more embarrassed with the minute. Clearing the living room in a quick wave, he opened the curtains for what seemed to be the first time in years and watched apologizing at his guest. Cheri smiled and sat down on the dirty cough not caring about her clothes. Wolfram chose to stand but was forced down when he mother gave him a demanding look. "What can I do for you?" The man asked worryingly. It seemed he didn't expect them to come to him unless they didn't have another choice.

"Günter needs your help!" Cheri dropped the bomb and the man's eyes widened in panic.

"Not there!" Sadly the ex-Maou closer her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"This is going to take forever!" Günter hissed angry when they had to insert another break.

"Give them a break they have had a hard time." Yozak whispered, but he could understand where the silver-head was coming from.

"We're almost at the horses." Breathing in and out Günter tried to relax himself a little while thinking about this little positive news. After five minutes the break was over and they started to move again. Another twenty minutes and they finally reached the two soldiers they had left behind with the horses. Gisela started to help the wounded on the horses while the military got together for a meeting. "We'll," Günter started pointing to Yozak and himself, "go back and set the humans on a dead trail. All of you need to get the villagers as quick as possible out of this country, only in Shin Makuko you can slow down your pass." The soldiers nodded understanding their new orders. "Now the dangerous part is going to start." Günter mumbled and reddish's eyes turned to him.

"I'll get the information about Lord von Voltaire whereabouts." The spy promised his superior.

**Stephke23: Who's the man Cheri is asking for help and what's his relationship with Günter? Will Yozak find out where they're holding Gwendal? Review honeys and good luck with your exams!**


	14. Help is underway

**I made it! I wanted to update before going on holiday and I made it!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**NaTsUkO-ChAn****: You'll find out at the end of this chapter who that man is.**

**Vegibee: Gungun is sitting still and if you read the last chapter of 'Trouble that the future brings' you'll read that Wolfie and Yuuri get a son together. Conrad and Yozak aren't getting twins, since I already have another plan for them.**

**Nikkie23534****: They're still searching for Gwendal and the other prisoners, but help is coming!**

**XZanayu****: Help is coming so Gwendal's rescue isn't that far off anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, I do own this story, but I don't make money from this.**

"When is your contact arriving again?" Yuuri asked a little annoyed at his mother-in-law. The guy was late and they were kind off in a hurry.

"He can be here any minute." Cheri answered with a smile and got a look from her blonde son. How that dirty creepy guy was going to help was still a mystery to the queen.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Carlen asked his pregnant captain.

"We're still waiting on Mother's contact." Conrad answered the worked up soldier.

"Who is it anyway?" Greta asked. She was standing between the two men with Yuji in her arms while keeping an eye on her little sister who was playing on the stairs.

"She doesn't want to say, but I do know he's connected to Günter somehow." Carlen made a noise to make clear I didn't like it.

"She's too secretive." He mumbled annoyed while poking lightly against the little boy waist to make him giggle. Yuji tried to grab the finger but missed as Greta took a step backwards.

"Yaelle, stay away from the edge!" The little girl had conquered the stairs and was now wobbling dangerly close to the side. Innocent emerald green eyes locked into brown once and the blackhead dropped down on her but.

"Gre-ta!" She yelled raising her arms to her sister. She also wanted to be carried. With a sigh the oldest sibling handed her brother to her uncle and walked over to Yaelle.

"Come here." With a squeal of delight the youngest was raised and carried back to the three men.

"Darling!" Cheri yelled suddenly, pulling everyone's attention. A little clumsy the unknown man walked closer and Wolfram was a little surprised to see him so respectable. The man had washed himself, shaved and had put on an old uniform which was only buttoned up at the neck. A belly was the obstacle for the other buttons. "You made it!" Cheri hugged the unexpected man before looking him over. "You even put on your old uniform." The ex-Maou said sentimental. "Come, come, we'll give you a new one." She pulled him towards the royal couple. Standing before them she finally released him and the man saluted his king and queen.

"Captain Von Clausewitz reporting for duty!" Astonished Wolfram's eyes widened.

'Who would have thought he's a captain? Or was; looking at the age of that uniform.' Yuuri instead greeted the captain friendly and Cheri pulled Von Clausewitz towards the castle.

"We'll just take a minute!" She smiled sweetly.

-

"I guess he's going to be your superior." Greta mumbled to Carlen, who nodded thoughtfully.

"He's still young, but looking at that uniform I wonder what made him quite?"

"And what made him come back?" Conrad continued and his eyes slid to the royal couple. Wolfram seemed to have the same thoughts while Yuuri was being his usual dense self.

After five minutes to be exact, Cheri and the newly dressed captain returned to the open. Von Clausewitz looked thinner now his belly was covered but you could still see he hadn't been active for a while.

"I hope his condition isn't that bad." Carlen mumbled at the oldest princess, who giggled.

"Behave you two." Conrad gave them a disapproving look.

"Yes mom." He got as answered and rolled his eyes.

"Men," Captain Von Clausewitz asked for attention, "as you all can see, I've been out of the field for a while, but this rescue mission is something I must do, so I hope we can work together without problems." He asked for respect and got silent nods as answer.

"See, you still have it!" Cheri chuckled and her old friend couldn't help but smile a little. He always had this air around him that demanded respect.

"Let's move out!"

* * *

"Our traces are removed and new once are leading to the east." Günter whispered when he reached Yozak at their meeting point. They had split up each going on their own mission. The spy had the job of finding out where the humans took their prisoners and the librarian had made sure, the one's tracing them were led stray.

"I've seen their hideout and I suggest we make a ground plan while waiting on reinforcement." The silver-head nodded agreeing.

'Hold on, Gwendal, we're coming!'

* * *

Becoming aware of his surroundings, the first thing Gwendal wondered was why Günter wasn't in his arms beside him. Then he remembered what had happened and next the smell penetrated his nose. With disgusted he identified urine, sweat and blood running through each other.

"Sir, you're away!" Someone suddenly noticed when he slowly opened his eyes. A dark ceiling with moisture dropping off was the first thing he saw and then two heads interrupted his view on the ceiling. "Sir?" The same voice as last night, at least he thought it was last night; he didn't really have a sense of time.

"How long have I been out?" His hoarse voice asked.

"Five hours."

'Okay, it's still the same day.' He straightened himself and succeeded in sitting straight with a little help. "What's the situation here?" Gwendal continued once he was as comfortable as he could.

"We're with six survivors. We were with eight but two have given their lives during 'interrogation'." The commander nodded while taking in his cell companions.

"You're with five, who are they interrogating?"

"Captain Overstraeten." Gwendal's eyes widened.

'Raphael's and Arne's father!'

"Don't worry about him, he'll never tell a word and is strong enough to last longer than any of us." The man who had been taking the word reassured."I'm Ruben." He also introduced the other four in the room and suddenly the door opened. They watched two humans who were playing guard drag in a man who looked half-dead. A third man entered the room and started banging with a sword against the bars to drive the prisoners to the back. Then he opened the prison and push Captain Overstraeten inside. The Captain got caught and laid down gently on a bed while they were lock up again.

"Lookie who's awake." On of the guard noticed their latest acquisition. "I think we're getting a new visitor downstairs." The other one laughed promising before they both left the room. Nobody had to say anything; they all knew Gwendal was next.

* * *

"Can't we go slower? I'm tired!" Arne complained for the fifth time in five minutes.

"Arne…," His older brother sighed, "you know we have to reach the border first."

"And how far is the border?" The boy kept complaining. Sighing Raphael searched one of the soldiers and asked him the same question. After he got his answer he returned to his little brother. "If we keep this pass we'll reach it in an hour where after we'll search for a safe place to sleep." Disappointed it was still an hour Arne mumbled his displeasure but stopped complaining for a while. He got what he wanted to know, even if the answer wasn't the one he wanted.

"How are you two doing?" Gisela came to check up on the boy.

"Tired but we'll live." Raphael answered while the woman's right hand got Arne's undying attention.

"You discovered them already!" The medical Mazoku played impressed. She opened her hand and held out the little snacks she brought for them. Arne quickly grabbed his one and his brother followed his example. Glad to have something in his stomach Raphael thanked Gisela, who got called to one of the wounded. The hour seemed to take forever but finally they reached the border.

"I know a place not far from here where we can rest." Erhard informed their leader.

"How long before we reach it."

"Fifteen minutes give or take and another half hour further is a tavern where we can spend the night." The soldier agreed to his plan and they started to inform everyone.

* * *

"We'll take a break at the tavern and then continue until twilight." Captain Von Clausewitz decided and a new wave of strength went through the soldiers. Now they had something to look forward too that wasn't going to take hours. "Carlen, go scout the area!" The soldier saluted to his superior and quickly ran ahead. He went over to sneaking when he heard noise and took a look at the inn. His hand was already searching through his backpack for a disguise but stopped immediately when he noticed just who the guests at the tavern were.

"Jan!" He yelled and left his hiding place to prevent the tired soldiers from attacking him.

"Carlen!" Jan and his partner ran over to him. "You're back up?"

"I'm the scout, the others are five minutes from here." Dark blue eyes slid from his colleagues to the survivors who were still outside. The eyes stopped on two boys and Carlen wished he could share this moment with Greta. She would have been trilled to see her love alive again. "Are Günter and Yozak inside?" He asked for the persons he couldn't find.

"They went back to cover our tracks and find out anything about the prisoners." The dark blue haired man nodded understanding. He should have seen that coming.

'Günter wouldn't just stand by the sideline when it's about Gwendal.' He realized and he couldn't hide the hint of jealousy inside. Suppressing it he told his colleagues he was going to report to his captain and quickly made his way back into the forest.

* * *

"Where's Günter?" was the first thing Von Clausewitz asked when they reached the tavern. When he heard the survivors were over the border already, he had been hoping. But quickly again his hope disappeared when he heard the silver-head was still in the danger zone. Calming himself down again, he called on a meeting and in the end decided that two soldier, who had been with the survivors until know, would accompany them as guides. Maybe he knew the area but things could have changed in the years and the two knew roughly where the humans were. Two soldiers that had come with him were going to escort the survivors and their tired colleagues back. "We'll let them rest for twenty more minutes and during these twenty minutes I want you," Von Clausewitz looked at Carlen, "and one other soldier to scout the area around the border." The blue haired man nodded and knew already who he wanted as his partner. "You can enter the human country, but be careful." While the captain watched his subordinate walk to the others, he entered the tavern. Looking around he couldn't help but think that half of the inn was changed in a hospital. 'There weren't enough beds I guess.' Von Clausewitz thought while walking over to a table in the other half that still looked like a tavern. Sitting down he ordered something to drink; non-alcohol for a first time in years.

* * *

"And?" Captain Von Clausewitz asked when Carlen and his partner returned after twenty minutes.

"The humans aren't anywhere near the border." The captain nodded and signed to everyone that they were leaving.

"Say hi to Greta for me." Carlen teased Raphael, who looked surprised.

"Greta?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you and worrying her head off." The soldier continued his teasing and for the first time he saw a gently smile on the boy's face. He had heard about his parents and was glad he could cheer up the boy a little.

"Where leaving!" His captain ordered and with a last nod to Raphael he joined the group soldiers who were leaving for the human country.

* * *

"Here was the last building." Yozak pointed on the paper whereon the ground plan of the human's base was almost complete.

"Then we're done. Now where would they keep the prisoners?" Both looked thoughtfully at the plan they had made only to be interrupted by bird sound.

"That bird sound..." Yozak mumbled looking up as Günter turned questioning at him. The sound came again and now the spy was certain. "Back-up is here!" He smiled while jumping up and returning the sound. Günter quickly rolled up their ground plan and both started to make their way towards the sound. It took a little search but finally they found the soldiers who had also seen them.

"Günter! Yozak!" Carlen yelled and the silver-head had to admit he was glad to see his admirer. The violet eyes lock into dark blue one's and then slid slowly to the person behind Carlen.

"Henning?!"

**Stephke23: Okay, don't expect next chapter soon, I'm going to India and I wont have time to write there or probably even get close to a computer. Review, that would get me back into action after my trip!**


	15. The plan that had failed once

**It took some time but here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Minh-Tuyet**

**Nikkie23534**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this story. I do own this story.**

"Günter!" Henning hadn't felt this relieved in years.

"What are you doing here?" The silver-head didn't hide his surprise. He would have never guessed his old friend would come too his rescue.

"I couldn't let you stay in trouble, not here." Grateful the librarian nodded. He knew that this could also be the chance for the captain to get over his past. "What's the situation?" Henning went back to his captain position.

"We made a ground plan of their camp." Yozak joined their conversation while handing over the paper. Dropping down to his knees Von Clausewitz rolled open the plan and took it in.

"Here!" He said after a while and Günter nodded.

'Last time they also imprisoned their victims in the centre in a small building which is easier to guard.'

"You're certain?" Carlen asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, last time they took us on this was their strategy and it worked." The silver-head got a flash of the past in front of his eyes.

* * *

"_That's the building!" Henning pointed and Günter felt his eyes observe it obsessed. It was one of the most guarded buildings, but just how the other knew that was the one were they kept their prisoners, he didn't know. _

'_Henning is experienced!' He told himself and promised himself to ask an explanation when they were back safe in Shin Makuko. _

"_We could use a diversion but we don't have enough men." Henning mumbled thoughtfully while taking in the demons around him. And it was clear to Günter that his friend didn't want to put him into danger. It was one of his first missions after all. "Okay, you'll," The self-proclaimed captain pointed to the third demon who was standing on the other side of the youngest, "be the decoy. I want you south from here. Try to give them the impression we're with back up so that most of them will follow you into the forest." The demon nodded understanding and then Henning pointed to Günter. "I want you to stay near the forest here and give me back up. I'll be going in and save the prisoners." The youngest looked a little uncertain, but it wasn't like they had a lot of choice and he wouldn't let his brother rot in there. _

_The third demon made his way to the south and now they just had to wait until he had set up the decoy. It seemed forever but finally a couple of explosions gave the sign that their comrade had started. _

"_Those probably were his last bombs." Henning mustered as they both watched almost everyone run towards the decoy. "Come on!" The self-proclaimed captain ordered. He jumped up and attacked one human in the back. Günter followed him and was glad the humans that were left behind weren't that good with a sword. Okay, he'll admit that maybe he was pretty good and that gave the impression his opponents weren't that good. Henning moved into the shade of the buildings, making the humans lose track of him and concentrate on the silver-head. He sneaked passed the security and slipped into the prison. _

_The moment Günter saw his brother being dragged outside by Henning he felt relieved for a moment. The reinforcement of the humans was the dumper. The best he could he tried to get closer to his older brother but without result. Suddenly Henning got stabbed in his stomach and Berndt cried it out. He wanted to help his colleague but he couldn't with the humans' continuing attacks. _

"_Berndt! Henning!" Günter yelled while he got driving back into the forest. It was clear the humans wanted the captain and if they would loose him in exchange, it wouldn't be a big loss. The silver-head saw his brother going mad when he saw the blood dripping through Henning's fingers which were pressing the wound._

_In his madness he did made it till his little brother and the wounded man got pushed into the youngest's arms. _

"_Get him out of here!" Günter's eyes widened. He knew what his brother wanted but he couldn't possible leave him here to die. There would be no alternative for Berndt if they left him. "Go!!" The oldest of the brother's was losing his patient but calmed down a little when he saw his little brother's face. "Go." He said calmly this time and the first tear dripped out a violet eye, but he was heard. _

"_I love you!" Günter yelled before running into the forest while practically carrying Henning. No human was following him as he stopped for a moment to listen. Clashing metal was heard and then the last sound his brother would ever make. The second tear got followed by a third and a fourth. _

"_Günter…" Henning's voice sounded far away but still he could hear the strange tone. "My baby…" Violet eyes widened shocked. _

"_Brother's?" The wounded demon nodded and the silver-head found his strength again. He dragged Henning through the forest until he found a tree big enough to hide a sitting person behind it. There he nursed the wounded as best as he could. "I'm going to erase our tracks." He mumbled and got a nod in understanding. He ran back until he could hear their pursuers, then he started to break some branched and made a footprint to the north. The humans had almost reached him and he quickly hide away in a bush. Following the trackers with his eyes he saw them fall for his setup. _

* * *

"Günter?" Carlen got the silver-head out of his memory.

"What?!"

"Are you ready?" Only now the librarian noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Yes, yes, what's the plan?"

"The same as last time, only this time there'll be a third group." Captain Von Clausewitz answered. Günter knew that his friend had been replaying that night over and over again until he came to the plan that couldn't have failed. "We're with thirteen in total, so two groups of four and one of five. One group of four will be the distraction, the other one will do the infiltrating and the group of five will be backing-up."

'With back-up we should have the time to take the prisoners to safety.' The silver-head realized and hoped he was right. He didn't want to lose Gwendal the way he had lost his brother.

"We have two soldiers with a medical background. One will be in the distraction group and the other in the back-up." Henning continued while looking at the two he meant. They looked at each other and quickly decided who would be in which group. Their captain agreed with their choice and started to split everyone into the three groups that had to be formed. Henning, Yozak, Carlen and his spy-partner from before were going to infiltrate. Günter was the leader of the back-up team.

"We'll attack when it completely dark so for now I want everyone to get some rest. We'll need to be at full force when we move in!" Von Clausewitz ordered.

* * *

"Greta?" Yuuri tried to get his daughter's attention carefully. She still wasn't talking to him and it was tearing him up inside.

"Raphael is fine..." He tried again under Wolfram's pressuring stare.

"But he wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if you hadn't sent him there!" Greta had turned around in a second and yelled straight into the Maou's face. With a sigh Wolfram walked in the room and sat down between father and daughter.

"You know that Yuuri couldn't have predicted something bad would happen. If he could he would never have sent Raphael there and until now that village had been peacefully towards us." Greta sighed.

"Uncle Gwendal would have been sent either way, wouldn't he?" Her blonde father nodded sadly. He could see the tears welling up and pulled the girl closer. The tears she had been holding for these last couple of days were streaming out as she hid her face in the blonde's clothes. Helplessly Yuuri looked at the two and was happy when his hubby stretched out his hand to him. Accepting it he got pulled closer and embraced the two. When Greta moved her head so she could cry into his chest he felt a little happy. It seemed he was forgiven.

* * *

"Yozak, Carlen, wake up! It's time!" Günter woke up the two sleepy heads. They have had the first watch so it was understandable they were sleeping in a little.

"We're leaving!" The distraction group announced. They had agreed they would wait five minutes before attacking. That way the two other groups should have enough time to get into position. Yawning a last time Carlen packed his blankets and nodded at Yozak who was also done packing. Together the two groups sneaked to the humans' camp and settled themselves on the back-up team's position.

* * *

Feeling a cold tough against his cheek Gwendal forced his eyes open.

"You did well." Captain Overstraeten said encouraging while continuing wiping away some blood from the other's face.

"Sadly, I don't feel that way." The wounded man answered as he tried to get up. Two men needed to help him since Overstraeten himself wasn't that strong anymore.

"Did they already take someone else?"

"No, they'll get some rest first." Ruben sat down before him. He also didn't have a lot of strength left, making standing even an obstacle. Glancing around in their prison Gwendal knew that in the next round someone wouldn't make it.

"Then we should get back to sleep. We'll need all the strength we have…" The two other men nodded and watched carefully how the commander laid himself down again and closed his eyes. None of them would fall asleep they all knew that, but they could try. If they were lucking fatigue would claim them in the end. If not they would have a night of pondering before them.

Sighing Gwendal opened his eyes again, he would be pondering and silently he wished Günter was with him. Closing his eyes again he imagined the silver-head sleeping in his arms. The way his hair laid begging him to tough it, but he wouldn't risk waking up his love. From the hair he would go to the face, the eyes first. Long eyelashes on that fair skin, the pointy nose second and his eyes would always stop on those rosy lips which were parted a little to let air pass. He would stare at him until the sleepy head woke up. The eyelashes would slowly raise and those beautiful violet orbs would draw his attention. Then the morning smile would come and he could see those lips getting closer to his. An explosion suddenly shook him awake.

"What's…?!" Ruben asked confused. It seemed he couldn't comprehend the situation as he kept looking from one inmate to the other.

"Rescue is here…" Gwendal mumbled when he had studied the noise outside. Suddenly he heard the humans who were guarding them yelling hysteric. "Everyone get up!" He hissed and got heard. He waited for someone to barge through the door and he didn't get disappointed. A human flew backwards inside the room and landed unconscious against the bars.

"Howdy!" Yozak smiled widely with a wave at the prisoners.

**Stephke23: I'm going to explain why Henning is on a mission while being pregnant. It's probably the most logical explanation there is, but that's for later. R&R**


	16. Reunited at last

**I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I'm so busy with school and other personal stuff. But of course I'll never abandon a story!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**sherabo****: Thank you :D**

**THiaLieN****: I'm happy you decided my story is worthy of your review and more GwenGun fluff is coming. I'm really happy you also like Yozak/Conrad, I still have plans for those two.**

**Nikkie23534****: The explanation is coming and like I said before: it's the most logical explanation there is. It was time for Yuuri and Greta to make up and with a little pressure of Wolfram how couldn't they make up. More GwenGun fluff is on the way!**

**XZanayu**** : It was time for Yuuri and Greta to make up and with a little pressure of Wolfram how couldn't they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this.**

"Yozak!" Gwendal's voice sounded as relieved as it could. He got a smile from the ginger but the smile fell when the spy took in the state of the prisoners. "Who's still capable of walking?" He asked uncertain and the three who had been less manhandled raised their hands.

"How are things here?" He heard approaching footsteps come his way and identified them as Carlen's.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Yozak turned around seriously.

"Captain Von Clausewitz can handle it." The dark blue haired man said reassuring and held out the key bundle he just gotten off an unconscious guard. The reddish head accepted them and quickly opened the cell door.

"Could you three help two others?" He asked the less manhandled prisoners while stepping inside the bars. From the four left, the two less wounded got raised by their cellmates. Overstraeten and Gwendal needed too much help since they were the two last once being interrogated.

"I'll take the commander." Carlen announced while slipping passed the spy and reached out his hand to the von Voltaire, who gave him a suspicious look.

"You're only doing this to appease Günter." Gwendal mumbled annoyed. He knew Carlen was a great soldier and they would lose a big force it something would happen to him, but he still didn't like him.

"Now, now, don't be like that commander." The dark blue man didn't wait for the other to accept his hand anymore, instead pulled him up and supported him with his arm around the waist while his superiors' arm went around his shoulders. "We'll go first." Yozak nodded. He understood that the one who was carrying Gwendal would be in the most danger since the humans wanted him badly.

* * *

Nervously Günter watched how the entrance to the prison was barricaded and how the humans tried to get inside. "They're going to need our help to get out of there." He whispered to his team members. They prepared themselves; they could get a sign from their captain any moment now.

The silver-head scuffled closer and jumped up when he heard Yozak's voice yell: "Look a bird!" He waved his hand as sign for the others and with the four behind him he sneaked closer. As expected the humans thought Yozak's oddness was to distract them and they kept their undying attention on the reddish-head. The back-up caught them by surprise and they succeeded in distracting the humans long enough to get Carlen and Gwendal under accompaniment of Captain Von Clausewitz and the fourth member of the infiltration team out of the building. When the humans noted the movement of their most important prisoner they tried to change targets but Günter wasn't having any off it. It was like he turned into a monster as he slashed one after the other.

Finally reaching is goal he was covered in blood and was ready to end more lives on the spot, but one look of those indigo eyes brought him back to reality. He needed to get Gwendal into safety. He wasn't forgetting about the other prisoners, but he knew getting away with the commander would be the hardest. The one who dared to attack the silver-head got knocked out and the next one gasped for air as steel cut through his flesh.

'Two down…' Günter glanced around and met Henning's eyes. Both pair said the same: 'This time they were going to make it out alive.' As Carlen and Gwendal reached the edge of the border, Günter and Henning made a border between them and their predators. Behind the humans the other prisoners got escorted behind the building in the hope they could reach the other side of the forest without being seen. It seemed to work. Every time the humans had the urge to turn toward the prison some demon would attack to keep their attention at bay. With all of the prisoners out of side Günter looked back at his old friend. Now they would have to find a way to escape themselves and make sure the humans weren't going to run into anyone.

* * *

They could hear their persuaders but not see them. A quarter of an hour before Günter and Henning had thought they lost their persuaders and had taking a quick bath in a river. They had been completely drenched in blood and if they weren't careful the smell of dried blood could set the humans back on their trail. Günter looked at Henning who pointed right from them. The youngest nodded, knowing there were thick growing bushes where they could hide in and wrapped his water-drenched robe around his body. Making sure there were no traces left they practically floated to their hideout. They were just lying when the humans came running passed them, not even stopping when they lost their trail. Twenty minutes later their attackers passed them again in their retreat and after another ten minutes just to be sure they sneaked from under the bushed and started to make their way to the farm.

* * *

With every step closer Günter wanted to run and almost did when the old building finally came in view, but he contained himself. The entire way they had kept making sure no humans had spotted them and now when they had almost reached their goal the silver-head could care less about those damn humans. He just wanted to be with Gwendal. He had to know if his love was alright and he knew it shouldn't be, but that was the only thing that mattered. Captain Von Clausewitz gave the sign that it was them and now Günter was fast-walking. It looked really silly as he speeded up and practically ran through the front door. Looking around frantically he didn't see his lover anywhere and panicked. "He's probably in one of the rooms getting treatment." Henning reassured him and with a hopeful look the silver-head moved to the closest room. Inside he found a couple of rescued prisoners who were getting first aid from their colleagues. Apologizing, he quickly shut the door again and walked toward the next room. With the doorknob in his hand he suddenly saw Carlen coming out of the room two doors away. When the dark blue haired Mazuko noticed his old flam he nodded his head to the room he had just left. With a small heart Günter passed his friend and entered the room. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw Gwendal laying there. The commander was completely white, almost like a corpse while the two soldiers with medical experience kept buzzing around the bed. One of them saw him and stepped closer.

"We need to get him professional help; his body is in bad shape." Feeling like the worst was still to come, Günter nodded absentminded. He was scared to get closer and feel a cold, lifeless skin. Henning seemed to know what was going through his friend's head and laid his hand between the silver locks on the shoulder as support. A little push was enough to get him in action. Slowly he moved to the bed and sat down on the chair that seemed to be had set there for him.

"Gwendal?" He called out gently and his heart calmed down when the face of the patient turned towards him. The eyelids rose to show indigo orbs which focused on him. Seeing a living Gwendal was enough to overcome his fear and Günter quickly picked up his lover's hand. "Gwendal…" Now his voice sounded relieved and would have pressed his lips to the others if it wasn't for the four other men present.

"Let's give them some time!" Henning ordered the three others, knowing his young friend was holding back and he closed the door leaving the room as last. Not able to resist any longer Günter pressed his lips on Gwendal's, who gladly accepted. Feeling a hand caress his cheek the silver-head leaned a little backwards.

"I…" He started but didn't get any further. Tears were rolling from his eyes and the hand moved to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." Gwendal whispered.

"I almost lost you too." Günter finally said and more tears flowed down.

"I'm sorry." The dark grey-head whispered again and pulled his love down to kiss him again. Making it easier for himself the silver-head crawled on the bed and laid down beside the wounded, making sure he didn't hurt him. The kiss ended and with a sigh Günter dropped his head on the bare shoulder next to him. "How did your brother die?" Gwendal dared to ask after a silence had set over them. A sigh was heard and the silver-head straightened himself a little, making it that he could look the other in the eye.

"He got caught… just like you." The violet eyes closed for a moment as the memories came back to him. "We were with three men to save him, me, Henning, you've seen him, he's the captain of the back-up, and another soldier... I can't remember his name… well, he didn't make it. The plan we used to get you out successfully was the same one we had then…"

"Just with three men?"

"Yes, it wasn't really successful that time. We got Berndt out of the building, but in the fight to get to the forest Henning got hurt and… sigh… Berndt held the humans back while we escaped."

"He gave his live for you two."

"And the baby."

"Baby?!" Günter nodded sadly.

"Henning had found out on the mission that he was pregnant. Knowing him, he of course told Berndt and made him not tell anybody else so he wouldn't be sent home."

"Did…"

"No, it was the baby or them both." Gwendal frowned. He didn't know how he would handle that. Having Günter give his life for him and their child, of course he wouldn't be pregnant since he wasn't the uke so the baby would be a child already, and then lose the child. He would break. "It was too much the same." Günter went back to what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." The commander apologized again.

"Just don't ever do that again!" Günter felt the body beside him stiffen.

"You know I can't say that." Gwendal whispered. "Especially not if you're also in trouble." The silver-head pulled a sad face.

"I know I would do the same for you." He sighed and hugged his lover but quickly released him again when he heard him moan in pain. "Sorry." He apologized this time. He knew Gwendal was acting tougher than he was. The commander's body was in bad shape and he didn't need a doctor to tell him that.

"You're wet." Gwendal suddenly said and Günter couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"We still need to reach Shin Mazuko." Captain Von Clausewitz said with worry. They still weren't out of danger. Now they needed to get out of human territory with the wounded without being seen by the humans who were certainly patrolling the border by now.

"First we need to pinpoint were the humans are stationated." Yozak said thoughtfully while looking at Carlen. He knew the two of them would definitely be doing this job. The dark-blue man nodded and looked at their captain.

"Take two others with you." Henning ordered looking at both men, who gave a nod in understanding. As they retreated to find their chosen comrades, the captain straightened himself and walked over to the room that contained the lovers. He sneaked a peek and saw Günter lying next to the commander while playing with a grey lock. Gwendal's eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the private time they had. They were lost in their own little world. 'He found the right one, Berndt.' Henning smiled while closing the door again.

**Stephke23: Now you know the story of Henning almost completely. Only a couple of small pieces are missing but those are probably for next chapter. Günter had his Gwendal back and now they need to get back home. R&R**


	17. The last distraction?

_I had uploaded this weeks ago, but fanfiction didn't seemed to let anyone read it. Hope it's working now!_

**Next chapter's up, finally! And this is my birthday present for you guys and a special dedication to Nikki's little one, who should be born around now. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Superwitch****: Yeah, I also love that sentence, it always makes me smile**

**Nikkie23534****: Sorry, I know it's been long, I'm just really busy with school. They don't take us into account.**

**OrangePink****: Please don't kill me! (You'll understand after reading ;))**

**Princess Sin: Günter niece or nephew didn't make it. It was the fetus or the fetus and Henning. I'm still planning on going a little deeper into that later.**

**XZanayu****: Sorry for the wait, I'm just really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

A sigh was released into the quiet forest as Henning leaned backwards. He made sure he didn't lose his balance and fell backwards off the trunk he was sitting on. Another half hour he had to sit there guarding. He stared into the darkness trying to sense something that could take his mind off the sleep that was pulling on his eyelids. Nothing was there. One side of him was glad since that meant the humans weren't thinking about the farm, but another side found the silentness inducing sleep. He struggled through the last twenty minutes and finally a soldier came to replace him. He informed his replacement about what hadn't happened and slumped into the building. Finding the open place on the old couch the soldier had left for him, he dropped down on it and was gone the moment his lashes touched his cheeks.

* * *

Günter slowly opened his eyes and squeezed his lover closer, who groaned in response. The situation came back to his mind and he quickly released his grip. His body didn't move as he waited for Gwendal to wake up, but he didn't. Slowly the silver-head moved again and crawled out of bed. He sneaked out of the room to find Henning. He needed to know what the plan was. He had heard Yozak and Carlen call on their colleagues and leave. While walking to the living room, he checked on the wounded survivors making sure no one was sweating in pain and ended his walk before the couch that contained Henning and another soldier. He had been planning on asking his old friend, but he was sleeping so deep that he didn't want to wake him. Instead he decided to go outside and catch some air. Once the cold wind touched his face he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A whistle made him open his eyes again and he watched Yozak appear before him.

"The roof is going to break under your weight." The ginger got as welcome.

"Sorry, your Excellency," The spy made an exaggerated bow as apology.

"So, how's the situation?" Günter got serious.

"We found an opening." Yozak smiled before entering the farm.

* * *

Yozak wasn't as friendly as Günter and woke up his superiour without a second thought. Captain Von Clausewitz looked like a zombie that was ready to eat the reddish's brains but the spy laughed it off as he sat down on the floor. He gave his superiour a little more time to wake up and watched from the corner of his eye how Günter sat down on the arm-rest which Henning had been using as pillow. Captain Von Clausewitz gave the sign that the spy could start with his and his spy-colleagues foundings. Yozak pulled out a map and rolled it open before him.

"The humans have barricaded the borders, except for here." He pointed the place he meant and saw the silver-head frown.

"That part is almost inaccessible."

"Probably the only reason it unguarded." Henning mumbled paining his brain to think.

"Probably, but it's that or waiting for them to find us and eventually they will." Yozak pointed out.

"With a distraction from Shin Mazuko we could clear the way secretly." All three looked surprised up at Gwendal.

"Gwendal, you should be resting!" Günter screamed and jumped up. He ran to his boyfriend, who was using a shelf as crutch.

"That could work." Von Clausewitz mumbled and got a glare from the silver-head. Now the commander would definitely want to stay instead of resting. As punishment Henning was chased off the couch and the fussing Günter pushed his boyfriend gently towards the newly open place. Letting the silver-head check his bandages Gwendal continued.

"It's got to be something big that will keep them busy for a couple of days."

"An invasion?" Yozak suggested but Henning shook his head pretty quickly for the state he was in.

"Shin Makoku doesn't have enough men left in good condition and a couple of explosions and noises aren't going to keep them busy for long." He sighed and turned his head towards Günter. "What are you thinking?" The silver-head looked up surprised that he had been discovered.

"Well,…" He hesitated, "if Heika was near the border…"

"They'll freak out." Henning continued, meaning the humans.

"Wolfram won't let him, it's too dangerous." Gwendal shook his head already rejecting the plan, but felt those violet eyes on him.

"Or little queen isn't that selfish." Yozak mumbled while the indigo eyes were still caught by violet.

"Especially when it's for his big brother." Günter whispered almost pleadingly. This seemed to made the commander reconsider a little. Maybe he was being a little harsh, but still like Wolfram would risk losing his husband and end up raising all the kids by himself.

"No…" He shook his head, "not with the kids." The silver-head frowned remembering the little ones. He had forgotten them for a moment.

"We don't have to bring Heika in the dangerzone. Just let him make his presence known, the humans will think he's coming, probably as last resort to safe us and the fools recklessness will make them lessen their attention on us." Using his eyes on his boyfriend again, the commander finally gave in. Yozak got up and left the room. They all knew without saying that he was going to propose the plan to Heika.

"Back to bed!" It wasn't a question, but an order. Gwendal nodded and let Günter support him back to his room. Fussing over every little thing the silver-head made sure his love had everything he could possible need in that tiny room. The only thing the commander could do was smile at the other.

'This feels just like home.' He thought while closing his eyes.

* * *

Only when he was certain the other was asleep, did Günter leave the room. He walked back over to the couch were Henning had reclaimed his place and was fast asleep again. Shaking his head with a small smile the silver-head turned his head when he heard footsteps behind them. It was Yozak again.

"Just checking up on the wounded ones." He whispered.

"Don't you need some sleep?" Günter asked with a little concern. He was also thinking about the others who were still on their job.

"Need yes, have time for it, no." The reddish joked while making his way outside again. The silver-head followed him and watched how the spy stopped and took a breath of fresh air.

"I hope we're home before the little one's birth." He sighed and Günter couldn't help but smile. Conrad must be reaching the calculated date and he knew the ginger-head would cross deserts, oceans, climb mountains to be there when he had to be.

"We'll be!" He answered the man who didn't really need a respons. Yozak smiled thankfully and walked forward to disappear into the forest.

* * *

"Günter, Commander!" The couple turned their heads to find Henning in the doorway. "You should hear this!" He said while entering the room and signalled Ruben to follow.

"Captain Von Clausewitz explained the plan to us and we maybe have a supplement." He started refering to him and the other wounded. "When we just came here, we checked the surroundings and in that almost inaccessible area we found an old mineshaft." This made the two look up surprised at him.

"An old mineshaft? Did you guys investigated it?" Günter asked.

"We entered it but didn't go to deep since it's a litte unsteady but we did found a room full of smuggling wares and believed there's an underground connection to Shin Makoku."

"A smuggling route." Gwendal mumbled frowning. He remembered the trouble he had go through to shut down those travels, especially before Yuuri arrival, now with the borders open it had calmed down.

"We can't take all of them in a mine that's threatening to collapse!" Günter yelled pointing in the direction of the other wounded soldiers.

"We'll check the mine first, also where in Shin Makoku it ends and support the ceiling where it's necessary." Henning answered. He clearly had thought it all through already. Günter still wasn't completely for the plan, but his lover clearly was and in the end it would be Gwendal's call. Just like the silver-head expected the mine was accepted into the plan.

* * *

Gwendal looked how his love walked through the room to get the carafe of water filled again. He clearly wasn't happy with the change in the plan and the commander was getting something close to the silence treatment. The silver-head even only looked at him when he absolutely had too. The filled carafe got set down on the night stand and Günter was almost out of the room again.

"Gün…" The silver-head stopped immediately but didn't look over to the wounded man on the bed. "Come here!" It was an order even with the calm undertone. As the other sat down on the bed, the commander pulled him close and claimed his lips. He knew how to work his love. The kiss quickly turned passionate and only got interrupted by a moan of pain when Günter tried to crawl on top of the other.

"Sorry!" He eeped and almost was on the other side of the room again, but Gwendal held him as close as he could.

"What's wrong?" The silver-head sighed and gave in.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be." Voilet eyes told the commander his reaction and now he sighed.

"You know how many holes there are in this plan? When we're in the mine, the humans only have to detonated a bomb and we're all dead!" Günter was holding himself from screaming like a madman but his voice did rise.

"It's the best plan we've come up with." Gwendal sighed while pulling his love a little closer. He nuzzled the silver-head's neck and let his head rest in the crook.

"There must be a better one." Günter mumbled enjoying the tough. He raised his hand and caressed the dark grey locks automatically.

* * *

"Yuuri, where are you going!" Wolfram yelled angry running after his hubby, who was already walking to the front door while hanging Morgif on his hip.

"Where do you think I'm going?" The Maou yelled back stepping into fresh air.

"I forbid you to go! I'm not going to raise our kids fatherless!" The blonde knew he was giving himself the female rol by saying that but it got to the point. The double black stopped and turned to his queen.

"I won't set a feet in human territory." He promised and saw his hubby give in a little.

"Please be safe!" Conrad wobbled toward them, making his little brother glance at him. He could go in labor any minute now and the stress of Yozak being in the middle of a war didn't help. That was another reason Wolfram didn't want Yuuri to go. If the time came and he was the only one left, he wouldn't know what to do. He never had been good at expressing other feelings than hate towards his half-human brother. His lips pressed together as he contemplated the situation. Yuuri was going, he couldn't stop him, he didn't really want too, his Aniue needed him and he wasn't that little spoiled brat anymore, he could take care of Conrad!

"Be safe!" He ordered and the king couldn't help but smile.

"I will." Yuuri smiled kissing those pouting lips before yelling at a couple of soldiers who had prepared themselves to accompany him. Biting the inside of his mouth, Wolfram watched his hubby leave and felt a hand go through his hair.

"You've really grown up." Conrad smiled and the blonde was ready to retort, but held his mouth when he looked at the other.

"You should rest!" He couldn't help but think the brown-head looked awful.

"See, you've grown." Conrad kept smiling while making his way inside again.

**Stephke23: I tried to put some fluff in it, but it's kinda hard when they're in the middle of a war. R&R**


	18. Through the mine

Again fanfiction didn't seem to let anyone read this chapter except XZanayu, weird... well I'm sorry for the wait.

**I don't think it has ever taken so long for me to update, but finally I've finished this chapter. I had a writer's block and not a lot of time.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Superwitch****: about the sex, I'm trying to lead them to it, at first they keep holding back since Gwendal is hurt, but in the end they'll won't be able to take it anymore.**

**ELENIOFME****: Hope you'll also love this one. **

**Nikkie23534****: I already answered yours, didn't I? Well, hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Moau or make any money from this.**

"Gungun?" Günter looked up and stopped in his step. Carlen walked over to him with a big smile on his face.

"You're back." The silver-head said while moving the plate he was holding in his right hand to his left. He had been on his way to bring Gwendal something to eat.

"Yes, my time to take a break." The dark-blue haired man yawned.

"Yozak didn't take a break. He came to report and left right away after that."

"Gungun!" Carlen whined trying to hug the man but got an elbow pushed against his chest.

"I'm not in the mood, Carlen." The spy got a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?!" The librarian sighed and figured it couldn't hurt telling his friend.

"I really don't like the mine plan." The dark-blue haired man shook his head at his crush.

"Haven't you talked this through with the commander?"

"Yes…but we ended up… distracted." Carlen's face grimaced a little but Günter ignored him or didn't notice.

"Well, I can guarantee you that the mine is stable. I actually came to report." Günter couldn't help but let a smile creep on his face.

"Why do you always take everything so lightly?"

"Well someone has to keep the spirits up." The silver-head couldn't help but smile and signed that he was going to continue his way. His love was waiting for his meal after all. "Where can I find Captain Von Clausewitz?" Carlen followed him.

"Last time I saw him he was sleeping on the couch." Günter nodded to the living room they were just passing. The dark blue haired man pinched his shoulder before disappearing inside said room in search for his captain.

* * *

"Carlen's back." Günter informed Gwendal who straightened himself while eyeing the food his lover was carrying. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in forever it seemed to him.

"What had he to report?"

"The mine is stable." The commander nodded approving and took a bite from the bread.

"Where does it lead?" Günter frowned.

"I didn't ask, but we'll find out later, he's reporting to Henning as we speak." Gwendal nodded taking in a spoonful of meat. A little bit stuck to the corner of his mouth and without a second thought the silver-head leaned forward and lick it up. He only realized he did something weird when he saw Gwendal frozen with a red tint on his cheeks. "What are you blushing about? We've done more than this." He might be saying this but Günter's cheeks were also beat red. Seeing it was also affecting the other made the commander smirk a little. He reached over to the other and pulled his head towards him.

"You're stealing my food." He mumbled teasingly before capturing the other's lips. The kiss quickly turned hot and the silver-head had to force himself to break it when his arm bumped against the tray on the sick man's lap.

"You need to eat." He explained trying to get up but his love wasn't planning on letting him go.

"I am; I'm nourishing my body with just the thing it needs." Günter couldn't help but blush again.

"Since when have you been such a sweet talker?" He mumbled between kisses.

"I have my moments and it helps saying it to the person you love." Now the silver-head lost it. He had been holding back since the other was wounded, but just the thought of losing him made him want him more. He moved the tray to the desk without losing the other's lips and crawled over the commander. He didn't dare to sit down but instead kept his weight on his legs which were kneeling on both sides of the bed. "Günter…" Gwendal was feeling it and started to peel clothing piece after clothing piece off the other. Having skin on skin friction made the silver-head more needy and he let his hand slide over the other's chest downwards until he could feel the growing desire of his love.

"Don't strain yourself!" He warned his love, not that he could stop himself anymore, but now he felt less guilty. He did warn the other after all. While Günter's hand was doing wonders to his manhood through the sheets, Gwendal decided he wanted more and released his love's length into the air. His right hand brushed to silver locks backwards revealing a pale neck where his lips attached themselves on while his other hand was pumping his love. "Gwendal…hn…slow down… I'm going to hurt you!" Günter moaned just before his head fell on the other's shoulders and he released some more moans.

"I'm not that breakable!" The dark grey man mumbled but he did release the pulsing length to prepare the other for the next step. When the fingers penetrated him, Günter's eyes widened and he gasped in pleasure.

"A-are…ah…you…sure…aah!" Gwendal released his neck and pulled his face from his hiding place.

"Don't worry, I can take it." The indigo eyes reassured him and before he knew it he was being filled. He lost himself in the pleasure and started moving under his love's leading hands. After they both came Günter laid himself down next to the other and snuggled closer. "Maybe I did go a little…" Gwendal started after a large pause and the silver-head shot up.

"Are you hurt? Where? I told yo…" A finger stopped him.

"I just strained my leg a little. Don't worry, we needed that." Gwendal pulled the other close again and kissed the pouting lips.

* * *

"So the mine leads to a small shack in the south-west of Shin Makoku." Gwendal mumbled thoughtfully while his hand was caressing Günter's back automatically. Henning couldn't help but look from that hand to his old friend and could just guess what had happened between those two not so long ago. He smiled knowingly at the silver-head who caught his eyes. Günter blushed but also smiled. It was clear that the captain approved of his relationship.

"We'll inform Shin Makoku where the end is so they can send medical Mazokus." The silver-head said while turning to look at his love. Gwendal's hand stopped and he straightent himself a little. Günter pouted a little, feeling the loss but quickly got himself back under control and helped the commander.

"How quickly can we go through it?"

"The less wounded once immediately, we can leak the information that Heika is coming to distract them." Carlen suggested and his superior nodded.

"We'll make two groups. Who'll be in the first and who'll be in the second?" He asked checking after the others' conditions.

"Captain Overstraeten and you'll be in the second group. The other wounded once will be in the first." Henning answered while going through the occupied rooms in his head.

"Okay, everyone get some rest. It will be a long night."

* * *

Yuuri looked down at the forest that was hiding the borderline. "We're almost there." He said to himself before signing to his soldiers they were continuing their way, but raised his hand again as sign to stop. The men looked confused at their leader, but their confusion quickly turned into realization when they saw a bird land on Heika's shoulder. The double black petted the animal lightly on the head before releasing it from its message. A frowned a little while reading the contents of the letter and then burst out in a smile. "Our job has just gotten easier." He laughed at his men. "The humans know we are coming!"

"How is that easier?" One dared to ask.

"Well, my good man, now we don't have to get that close. They're already on high alert and looking for the slightest sign." Then the king frowned again. "We better hurry, without us as real treat their distraction isn't going to last long. They're already moving." He explained seeing the questioning looks.

* * *

"This should do!" Yuuri smiled while stepping of his horse. "Now what should I do? Any suggestions?"

"Euhm, something they're afraid off?" One soldier started to brainstorm.

"A demon!" Another answered his train of thoughts.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said immediately. A giant angry Wolfram would definitely scare him. His men couldn't help but chuckle but when they were actually picturing their queen they got their king's point.

"Maybe it would be better it was Heika himself?" Got suggested and made the double black pout.

"I've done that before, let's try something new." He looked from one to the other. "What are you guy's scared off? If we combine everything, something really scary should come out of it." Immediately suggestions started pouring and the Maou started on his creation with a smile. Those humans wouldn't know what's coming for them.

* * *

It seemed to have taking hours but finally Günter entered the commander's bedroom. "How did it go, did they all get through?" Gwendal asked anxiously. If something bad had happened they would be in deep sh*t.

"It went smoothly." The silver-head smiled and the wounded couldn't help but notice that his love had seemed to change his mind. Suddenly he was all for the mine-plan. "Heika showed up right on time with… a monster." This made the commander's eyebrow rise.

"Monster?"

"Yes, some kind of bear with spider legs and claws… dressed as a woman!" Günter couldn't help but laugh remembering that. "And those clothes reminded me of soldier Bendit soon to be mother-in-law.

"His worst nightmare…" Gwendal joined his laughing. He remembered that said woman had a unique sense of style. They got interrupted by a yelling order from Henning.

"Time to go home." Günter smiled.

* * *

While crawling over the next obstacle Gwendal couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Günter's head. The change of view of the other had almost convinced him that the mine would be easy to cross, but he had been so wrong. Suddenly they heard panting behind them and they tensed before relaxing again when they saw it was only Yozak and Carlen, but their expressions quickly brought the tension back.

"They've found us!" Gwendal could feel his love's arms tighten around him.

"Can't we barricade the corridor?" Captain Overstraeten asked with tiredness in his voice.

"The blast will also bring down the rocks above us." Henning answered seeing an explosion as the only way to create a blockade.

"Couldn't we break wooden pillars with our swords?" Carlen suggested.

"If we still have enough time that could work." The captain in charge agreed while looking at Gwendal for any sign of objection. The commander was still the highest in rank after all. When no objection came he looked back at Yozak.

"We've got time." The spy answered the question in his eyes. Henning nodded his consent and Yozak and Carlen pulled out their swords.

"You four go ahead, we'll catch up." Captain Von Clausewitz said to the couple, Raphael's father and the soldier helping him. While the four start moving again they could hear the sound of wood getting cut.

"Come on." Günter whispered when captain Overstraeten and his supporter started to lose speed. He listened to the sounds that were being carried towards them and tried to calculate when the wooden pillars would break. He wasn't surprised when the rocks finally fell down and was more than glad the mine above them was still stable. It didn't take long for the other three to catch up with them and Carlen switched with the soldier who was carrying Raphael's dad. Yozak also wanted to replace Günter, but the silver-head refused. He wasn't going to let go of the commander any time soon. Twenty minutes later they could see a ray of light and they couldn't help but smile. They had made it.

**Stephke23: They're back in Shin Makoku, finally. Don't ask me when I'll update again, since I don't know. I'm just to busy, but reviews do help it speed up.**


	19. After rain comes sunshine

**This probably a record since months, I'm updating and it isn't months later. Spring break came just in time.**

**Thanks for the review ****XZanayu****, hopefully you'll like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and I don't make any money from this.**

"Don't be such a baby!" Wolfram yelled at Günter who was being dragged out of the infirmary. Greta shook her head as her father walked passed her. Since they arrived the librarian hadn't left her uncle's side, not even to shower and he was beginning to smell. She knew the silver-head didn't like to be dirty but there have been complications and Günter has gotten it in his head that Gwendal is dying. She'll admit she had been just as insane as him when she first heard about it, but her uncle was going to be fine. Gisela had assured it. Sighing she continued her way outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. She was going to see Raphael. He had been back for a couple of days but he had been preoccupied with his brother and informing his grandparents their daughter had died. But now she was going to visit him. She had too or she would go insane just as Günter. Her personal guard was already outside holding the reins of their horses. Hopping towards her she kept the smile she had plastered on her face. She was a nervous rack inside but she wasn't going to show that on the outside.

* * *

The trip towards Raphael's house had brought back old memories and her heart accelerated with every step the horse took. Finally standing before the front door it seemed like the door was radiating with his present and made her tremble. "Lady Greta,… should I knock?" Her guard asked her politely, but she shortly shook her head. Taking a last breath she knocked and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. The door opened and to her disappointment she met Arne's eyes.

"Greta?!" His voice sounded surprised but quickly a smile broke through. They exchanged a quick hug before entering.

"Arne, who's…" Raphael's voice stopped in the middle of his sentence when he entered the hall.

"Raph…" That one word was enough to get the boy in action. He strid towards Greta and pulled her in his arms like his life depended on it.

"What took you so long?" He whispered into her ear as tears were starting to fall from the princess' eyes.

* * *

"Yozak, that hurts." Conrad whined and the reddish moved off his hubby.

"I'm sorry I just missed you so much." Conrad sighed at the answer and closed his eyes cuddling against his love, but his eyelids opened themselves again when he felt himself being raised. "With you on top it won't hurt." The spy smirked and continued with foreplay. The brown-head shook his head and a small smile formed on his lips. He was feeling really uneasy but he didn't want to deny his hubby. He had also really missed him and had been dreaming about the moment he would feel him again, but something just didn't feel right. Suddenly Yozak stopped everything he was doing and was staring shocked at his abdomen where Conrad was sitting. Confused the brown-head looked down and saw what had made his hubby stop.

"The baby, he's coming."

* * *

Gwendal tried to raise himself on his elbow but he still didn't see a lot. He had just woken up when his half-human brother was being rolled inside. He knew his nephew was coming, yes he knew it was a boy, Conrad had been so friendly to tell him during his welcome home talk. The middle brother screamed it out again and a concerned Yozak got pushed out of the way. "Yozak!" The von Voltaire grumbled and the reddish sprinted over to him, pushing him back on his back.

"Don't force yourself." The spy warned him.

"How's Conrad doing." The yelling told him how the other was feeling but not how the delivery was evolving.

"The head is already visible…"

"YOZAK!!" Conrad's voice demanded for his husband and the reddish sprinted back. The spy started saying soothing words while holding his hubby's hand as a good boy. Gwendal tried to get up again but just when he slightly saw his brother a curtain was pulled between them.

"Maybe we should have stayed in our room." Yozak mumbled his voice full with worry.

"NO!" Conrad yelled again before puffing. With all the wounded ones, his big brother being one of them, the brown-head didn't want to take the medical Mazokus far away from them. Then suddenly Conrad stopped with yelling and crying had taken over.

"I'll bring him back right away." Gisela said and quickly went to clean the new born boy.

"You did well." The worry was completely gone in the spy's voice instead it was filled with proud. It didn't take long for Gisela to return and handed over the baby to his parents.

"He looks beautiful." Conrad whispered with tears in his eyes. His voice sounded a little sore.

"He has your nose." Yozak also whispered enjoying the lack of yelling. While the two new parents were drowning their newborn with love the rest of the family came in. The baby when from one pair of arms to another pair and when Günter was holding him Gwendal couldn't stop staring at the picture before him. The silver-head felt his stare and walked towards him.

"Meet you're new nephew, Gwendal." The curtain that was separating the two brothers's got pulled back and Conrad could only smile as he saw how carefully his big brother was holding his nephew. After everything that happened they needed something good.

* * *

"Are you sure you shouldn't be going back?" Raphael asked Greta who was laying half on top of him on the couch. They had been talking for hours together with Arne, who they had put in bed not so long ago.

"Yuuri is probably going to be mad, but Wolfram will understand." She answered cuddling closer against him.

"And if someone can calm down Heika, it would be our Queen." Raphael agreed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched the cheek turn red and smiled. Suddenly Greta straightened herself and looked him in the eye.

"How are you really?" She asked referring to the one subject they both had been avoiding whole day. Raphael sighed and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again the princess could see the pain he had been hiding.

"I miss her so much. I still can't believe she's really gone. Every time I turn around I expect her to be there." Greta hugged him closer to her without saying a word. She didn't have too, Raphael felt everything in her hug. He wasn't surprised when he felt tears fall out of his eyes and didn't try to hide the next coming.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later they were both just laying there enjoying each other's present. "Princess!" Her guard suddenly entered the room with the guard who had been ordered to keep an eye on the two Overstraeten. Greta and Raphael shot up and in a minute they were sitting straight next to each other with half a meter between them. The two soldiers took the time to give them a meaningful look before the princess' guard opened her mouth again."The baby's been born!"

"What!" Greta jumped up.

"My cousin's been born?!" Her guard nodded.

"We just got the announcement." The princess' eyes widened and she looked over to Raphael. She didn't want to leave him, but she was dying to see her cousin and she knew he couldn't leave Arne.

"Go!" Her love smiled seeing her doubt. She nodded, bowed towards him to give him a last kiss and sprinted out of the door. She had been there for Conrad the entire time Yozak was off and she was a little mad at herself for missing the birth. In a record time she was back at the castle, gave her reins to her guard and made a hasty entrée. She ran passed the maids asking where her new cousin was and they pointed ahead towards Conrad's room. She gave them a quick thank you before continuing her way.

"You're finally here!" Yuuri said standing before his godfather's door. He had heard his daughter was back and had decided to wait for her against Wolfram's will. Yaelle was sitting next to him and when she saw her big sister she got up and waggled towards her.

"Gre-ta!" She wailed and got caught by the arms waiting for her.

"How is he?" The oldest princess asked.

"The baby or Conrad?" The Maou asked looking from his youngest daughter to his oldest.

"Both!"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Finally he smiled and opened the door behind him. He let both his girls pass and Greta's smile got wider than before. She could see her blonde father with the newborn in his arms and Yozak beside him. It was clear that Wolfram was showing the new dad how to hold a baby as he gave the boy to his father. She speeded up she was standing over the spy and looked down at her new cousin. Yaelle leaned completely over to the reddish to get a better look, making her sister shift her weight to balance her.

"Gee-ta!" Came from the bed behind the girls and the oldest turned towards her youngest sibling. Yuji was sitting on Conrad's lap and was smiling brilliantly.

"Have you been a good boy, Yuji?" She asked teasingly and the youngster nodded eagerly. He crawled from his uncle's lap and waggled towards his oldest sister. Yaelle noticed him and lost her interest in the new baby. She turned around and leaned completely over to him, making Greta shift her balance again.

"Yuji!" The little princess made the boy look up and dropped down on his butt next to his sisters. Wolfram frowned a little looking at the little boy, who pulled everyone's attention from the little bundle in Yozak's arms. His adoptive son was growing so fast, he blamed the three quart human in him for the quick progress, but it still made him a little uncomfortable. It wouldn't be long until he was at the same level as Yaelle. Not that the little princess complained, she was nuts about her little brother. And with him starting to talk and walk they had only grown closer. His thoughts got interrupted by a pair of arms that encircled his waist. He could see the black locks from the corner of his eyes as the king's head landed on his shoulder. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips and couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't so bad.

"I've got to go see Gwendal." Yuuri mumbled in his ear and released him after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the humans?" Yuuri asked sitting down on the chair Gisela had just moved next to Gwendal's bed.

"First, we'll need to find out just what went wrong." Günter answered. When his king had entered he had moved from next Gwendal to the edge of the bed.

"We'll need to get statements from all the survivors." The commander continued. The double black nodded and leaned backwards while looking how Gisela check his brother-in-law's wounds.

"We should also send a couple of spies to make sure we know what's happening over there, while we're coming up with a plan." Yuuri continued and got an approving look from Gwendal.

"We'll start with those ideas."

"Well, I have get back to Wolfram." Günter couldn't help but smile as his king skipped out of the room. Since they've been back the royal couple had been acting like they use too. They seemed to be all over each other again. His attention got pulled by his daughter who walked back towards the bed. "Make sure he stays in bed, father" Gisela ordered and Günter nodded like a possessed man. The medical Mazoku promised to bring some medicine after she had done her round and left after giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek. With only the two of them left, the silver-head crawled back on the bed and lay down on his former place. He hugged his love's arm closer and smiled when he received a kiss on his forehead.

**Stephke23: I don't know if you noticed, but I let Yozak refer to Conrad's room as 'our room' and the others still call it Conrad's room. I figured since they are married, Yozak probably lives in that room and the other's are probably not use to it yet. R&R**


	20. Everyone has a plan

**Next chapter's up, finally! **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**NaTsUkO-ChAn**

**kaderin0426****: I know my gram isn't that great, but I did work once with a beta and it wasn't such a good experience so I prefer not to work with one. Hope you still like the rest of the story!**

**XZanayu****: Jeps, Wolfram and Yuuri are doing great, but a new baby probably isn't going to give his parents a lot of rest. Poor Conrad and Yozak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this.**

"He's so cute." Greta eeped while she was pulling baby-faces to her three month-old cousin, who was sitting on Günter's lap.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Raphael mumbled a little annoyed. It's been two weeks since they had a little time for themselves and now the princess was occupying herself with her cousin. Don't get him wrong, he loved the little rascal but he had been looking forward to today. His father had been discharged from the hospital, so he could leave Arne in capable hands. Since his mom died he didn't like to be separated from him. He only felt at ease when his father was with his little brother.

"Sorry, we'll go to my room." Greta apologized while turning beat red when the words repeated in her head. She was hoping for a little fooling around but at the same time couldn't deny that she was nervous. In the last two month all they had done was share a couple of kisses but always someone had to interrupt them, making them almost scared to make out again. She gave her cousin a last hug before leading her boyfriend out of the room. Günter sighed as he watched them leave. The little boy in his arms yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Why does your daddy keep saying you're a crybaby? You're the sweetest, aren't you Thorsten? Yes, you are!" The silver-head didn't notice he had gotten company and continued shooing the little boy to heaven. Gwendal was watching this with mixed feelings and suddenly his pocket felt like lead. His fingers brushed over the glove that was hidden inside and sighed. After everything that had happened he had actually made up his mind, even surprising for him, and had been planning on asking his love to be his husband. But seeing how the librarian was with children he knew that once the vows where said, babies wouldn't be far. And if there was one thing he wasn't ready for than it would be a baby. He shivered remembering that one time Conrad had actually used his office to get a good night of sleep for once. Walking in on your brother sleeping in your office was… well plain weird and disturbing, especially if that brother was the saint Conrad. He shuddered at the thought and started retreating from the little bundle his lover was holding. Maybe he wasn't ready for marriage after all. He did keep making excuses, yes he knew he was making excuses, but still he couldn't help himself. He sighed in despair. He had to make sure Günter knew that one day he will want to settle down and then only with him.

'Maybe I should get him a present.' He questioned himself.

* * *

Greta could hear Raphael closing her bedroom door behind her and turned around nervously. "Greta, please calm down. I'm not going to jump you." The boy sighed seeing his girlfriend's reaction.

"I know... it has just been so long since we have been alone together." The princess defended herself as she stepped closer. Her boyfriend opened his arms and she almost leaped into them. They looked at each other before their lips closed the gap between them.

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Wolfram asked annoyed as Yuuri grabbed the next pile of papers.

"This is the last one. You don't have to stand there, go check on the kids or something." The double black shot back and got a hurt look back. "Sorry!" He yelled as the blonde stormed out of the office. "I'm screwing everything up again!" The king beat himself before sighing. He had promised Wolfram he would spent today with him, just the two of them but Gwendal just had to come by and ruin everything by giving him even more work. He was going to need something special to make up for it. Sighing again he picked up the next file.

* * *

"Thanks for today." Conrad smiled so sweetly that Günter could guess what the two parents had been doing on their day off.

"I was glad to help." He answered with a smile and left them alone in their own little world. He made his way outside and found Gwendal sitting on a bench staring at the stars. "Are you being all romantic without me?" He pouted while settling next the commander, who gave him a peck on the cheek. A little surprised at the sudden gesture, the silver-head looked back in a satisfied smile.

"Don't you think everything is perfect?" Gwendal ask suddenly and violet eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"I guess everything is quiet for once." Günter answered leaning against the other. 'I guess I can wait a little longer.' He mustered as he studied the happy face of his love. 'Everything really does look perfect.' He smiled and snuggled closer to the warmed next to him.

* * *

Yuuri had a plan. A good plan if you asked him. He just hoped Wolfram also found it a good plan, when he found out that is. "WIMP!" The sign that he had to start. The Prince Consort had probably been informed there wasn't any dinner for him on order of the king. Suddenly their bedroom door burst open and an on fire blonde was standing before him. The anger look changed into a confused one on the spot.

"Surprise!" Yuuri yelled out. He saw his change and grabbed the other in his arms before kissing him sweetly.

"Wimp, what is this?" Wolfram tried to keep his anger act in one piece but his voice had cracked.

"We're going to have a candlelight picnic!" The double black announced trilled seeing the other's reaction.

"A… what?"

"Come, sit down." Wolfram looked oddly how the other followed his own words but then blush when he got pulled on the king's lap. "I was planning on picnicking with you during lunch. I've brought all types of food from earth!" Now that got the blonde's attention. He pulled the basket towards him and sneaked a peek inside. All his favorites were present; he got water in his mouth from only looking at them. Shyly he turned his head to his hubby and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." Yuuri beamed at the blonde and quickly grabbed his chopsticks.

"Let me feed you." Emerald green eyes widened surprised.

'He really is trying.' He thought happily and kissed him again.

"If you keep doing that we aren't going to eat anytime soon." Yuuri whispered seductively, making his Prince Consort chuckle.

"Later." The blonde whispered husky and felt something harden underneath him. "Or maybe not." He suddenly wanted Yuuri badly. Without warning his hands slid towards his hubby's semi-hard-on and started to grope it. "Is there anything inside that basket that had to be eaten right away?" He asked with half-open eyes. The double black quickly shook his head and shivered when a single finger slipped under his shirt at the waist. "Good!" The Prince Consort continued before pushing his hubby completely backwards. He raised the shirt and started liking all over the king's chest, giving his nipples extra attention.

"Wol-fram…" Yuuri moaned and completely lost it when his pants got removed by only teethes.

"You're really in the mood, aren't you?" The blonde chuckled. He felt proud seeing how much the Maou desired him. He grabbed Yuuri's throbbing length and gave it a quick kiss before releasing him. The double black looked confused at the retreating figure, but once he saw his hubby strip he was full lust again. Once naked Wolfram climbed on Yuuri again but now his butt was hanging above the black eyes. "Prepare me, Yuuri!" He moaned sweetly. The Maou gently caressed the puckering hole and glanced at his night table. The lube seemed so far away that he didn't see any other way of acquiring it than with his water. He had to concentrate even harder with the miracles Wolfram was doing to his dick. But he succeeded and was now swiftly applying the lube. First finger went in promptly and second followed soon. "Y-uuri." The blonde panted. He was losing it and decided on his own that he was stretched enough. He turned his body again and kissed the double black sweetly before making him penetrate him. The Maou waited until his hubby started moving his hips since the blonde felt really tight.

'I should have prepared him more.' He lectured himself but seeing the pleasure in the Prince Consort's face was enough for him to start trusting. They worked both to their climax, making sure the other would come almost simultaneously. Satisfied Wolfram leaned against the sweaty chest of his hubby. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then Yuuri raised his upperbody holding the blonde against his chest. He grabbed the basket and pulled out the first thing he felt under his fingers. He opened it and picked up a piece with his chopsticks.

"Open up!" The double black sang while he held his chopsticks before the Prince Consort's face. The blonde obediently listened. When the food was gone, they crawled on their bed and cuddled. Feeling the other's naked skin, got the two quickly heated up again and the second round started. 'Definitely a good plan!' Yuuri thought smug as he looked how Wolfram was thrusting himself to heaven on top of him.

* * *

'First parts done!' Gwendal congratulated himself. The whole 'Don't you think everything is perfect?' was part of his plan. The plan called: 'Make it that Günter can't live without you, but doesn't want to marry right away, cause kids now are a no no.' Okay he'll admit that still needed some work on the title, but the plan had formed. He would make Günter scared of changes. He had considered making him scared of babies, but that wasn't going to work when you saw the man interact with little Thorsten. So, marriage would have to wait. That saddened Gwendal more than he would admit. He kind of like the idea of having a piece of paper that bonded Günter to him, maybe a baby wouldn't be that bad. 'No, don't lose sight of the situation!' The commander ordered himself. 'A second baby would demand even more attention and we're in no shape to get distracted. We still have a human country to worry about!' He reminded himself of the excuse that added his point of view. He looked up as the door of his office opened and a smile caressed his face as he saw it was his love.

"Aren't you hungry?" Günter asked concerned and Gwendal raised his eyebrow in confusion. He turned around to look outside and to his surprise it was dark outside. "Lost sight of time again?" The silver-head chuckled as the commander turned back to him. Gwendal thought Günter seemed to be hovering towards him and he suddenly felt guilty. 'He's probably so happy because he got to spend time with Thorsten.' "Dinner already passed; you want me to bring you something?" The silver-head asked with a smile.

"Euh, I'll finish up here and…"

"Then I'll bring it to your room." Günter announced and quickly kissed him. He hovered out of the office and Gwendal could already guess what was going to happen.

"Maybe it's time…" He thought and quickly continued with his work.

* * *

While walking to his room, Gwendal couldn't hide is excitement. He was going to start the second part of his plan. When he entered his room he found his love setting down a fork next to a full plate. "You're just in time!" Günter's smile was going to be his dead. He kissed the man and was ready to end the day without a meal, but the silver-head stopped him and pushed him on the chair. "Food first, me later." A last kiss was exchanged before the commander's attention went to his meal. He really was hungry, he discovered with the first bite. The food was quickly gone and now Günter was sitting on his lap kissing the daylight out of him.

"Before we continue I have to ask you something." Gwendal forced himself to stop and got a look that he better made it quick. "I was thinking, well you kind of live here already," Günter's look soften, "so, would you like to make it official?" A smile was about to break through, but the librarian held it in.

"You're asking me to move in with you?" He had to ask and got a shy nod. The radiating smile broke through and Günter claimed Gwendal's lips in a passionate kiss. "Of course I'll move in with you!" He whispered against those lips before losing himself in them again.

**Stephke23: I have to tell you guys that it really is hard to stay faithfull to the storyline I created in Tttfb, but I'm trying it. So Gwendal is making a plan to make Günter stay with him, but doesn't rush into marriage. Thorsten is scaring Gwendal away while at the same time pulling Günter in. R&R**


	21. Wolfram's bad day

**Next chapter's up and this one is all about Wolfram and Yuji!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Lollii: Gwendal's going to like kids, he's just panicking at the moment.**

**XZanayu: Finally in this chapter you'll find out what made Wolfram like Yuji in the end. I know you've been waiting for this one ;). Hopefully it isn't disappointing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

Lady Cheri shook her head, making Günter sigh. "Then what kind of flower should decorate the hall?" The librarian was sitting in the library which wasn't weird but the ex-Maou was sitting before him.

"It's Wolfie's and Yuuri's tenth year's wedding anniversary, they deserve only the best." The big busted blonde explained seriously for the umpteenth time. The silver-head nodded in understanding, of course he also wanted the best for the royal couple but Lady Cheri wasn't making his job any easier. And it wasn't like he still had a lot of time. He sighed again and closed the books before him.

"Maybe it would be best if you did the flower decorations, but inform me in time. The flowers need to fit with the rest." Cheri smiled eagerly; clearly she had been waiting for him to say that.

"It'll be done the day after tomorrow." Still smiling she got up and left the library.

"She so already knows what she wants." Günter mumbled.

"Don't be like that Gungun." Carlen appeared from behind him.

"And how long have you been here?" The silver-head sighed as he turned around to the man.

"Now don't start thinking I'm spying. I'm in a mission for our lovely princess Greta." The librarian rose his eyebrow questioning. It wasn't a secret that Carlen and Greta got along great, so great he was surprised Raphael didn't get jealous, but then again the dark blue-head had finally founded someone he would die for. Okay, he would probably also have died for his Gungun, but this time he had a change with his object of affection. The man that had caught his eye was a new recruit and the man was a prodigy of his own. He didn't come from a rich family but had to fight his way to the top and that confidence had been the first attraction. Moritz, the young man's name, had been annoyed by the older man's attention at first but after studying him a little, which Günter had done when he first found out about his friend's crush, you could catch him looking at Carlen with a deep hidden longing. The silver-head's guess had been that Moritz had trouble trusting people, being betrayed before. He had contributed his information to Carlen, who didn't seemed that surprised and since then things were going slowly in the right direction between the two.

"And just what is this mission?"

"Ah no, I'm not telling." Günter couldn't help but laugh a little at the childish behavior of his friend. "Well, I'm going… oh, and you didn't see me!" The silver-head nodded and waved as the dark blue haired man disappeared from his sight. 'Everyone's acting weird!' Günter shook his head in amusement.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, we'll be-, Yaelle sit down! Like I was saying, we'll be back in an hour." Wolfram glanced at Yaelle, who was sitting on his horse once more before turning back to his hubby.

"Just be careful." Yuuri answered while moving Yuji from one arm to another. The blonde rolled his eyes before glaring at his daughter, who returned an innocent smile.

"You're sitting behind me!" The Prince Consort glared, finally succeeding in making the little blackhead loose her act.

"I wanna sit in front!"

"Yuji's the youngest." Wolfram reasoned and he had told her plenty of times already that the youngest sat in front where he could keep an eye on him or her. The girl pouted but know her father good enough to know she had lost this battle. Against her will she moved to the back of the horse and let her father get on. Yuuri handed Yuji over and the boy settle himself down between the blonde's legs.

"Hold on, Yaelle. Yuji do you remember what I told you?" The boy nodded feverishly while his sister grabbed the back of her father's jacket.

"No talking with strangers, no accepting… from strangers, right… Wolfram?" The boy dared to look up, hoping for a look of approval in return. When he got one he beamed and waved at Yuuri while the horse started to move.

**

* * *

**

"We're here." Wolfram said while he halted his horse. He helped Yaelle get off before getting off himself and grabbed Yuji. Quickly a young man came to help him with his horse and the Prince Consort pointed at shop with cute girl clothes. Yaelle immediately took off and was already being admired by the ladies who were working today before her father and her brother even entered. Sighing Wolfram looked on how the little blackhead couldn't decide what to try on first. It took nearly half an hour before Yaelle was finally content.

"Now we still need something for your brother." Wolfram announced after paying and the little blackhead immediately put up a whining face.

"I wanna go back. Show Wimp my dress!" The princess had drained her father so much he couldn't even smile at the nickname for her father.

"Yaelle!" He said in warning voice as he grabbed Yuji's hand and led the boy out of the shop.

"Daddy!" The little princess said back copying her father's tone.

"Fine, wait by the horse. Don't get on it!" He warned his daughter and after she nodded eagerly he exchanged a look with the young man guarding said horse. Picking something out for Yuji was a lot simpler since the boy left it completely in his adoptive father's hands. Wolfram had just chosen an outfit and paid when a scream was heard outside.

"Yaelle!" The blonde reacted immediately, completely forgetting about his bags and Yuji. A crowed hadn't formed yet, but people were already starting to linger. "Yaelle!" Wolfram dropped on his knees next to the wounded girl. He could see her arm in a direction it shouldn't be in and she was unconscious. He looked questioning at the young man who should have been babysitting her.

"I'm sorry, I just turned my back…" The rest he zoomed out as he scooped the girl into his arms.

"W-Wolfram!" The blonde was remembered he had another kid running around.

'I can't take Yuji with us.' He realized as the boy clenched his jacket. 'I've got to be fast, Yaelle in front… Yuji'll fall…' His brain was making overtime. "Yuji!" The boy looked scared up. "Go back to the store. Guard our bags." Slowly the boy nodded but he seemed even more afraid. "Remember what I told you." Wolfram forced a smile on his face as reassurance while he glanced behind the boy at the shop owner. She nodded in understanding and moved forward until she could lay her hand on the little prince's shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it." Wolfram smiled a last time at Yuji before climbing on his horse with the unconscious Yaelle in his arms. As fast as he could he made his way back to the castle. 'I'll get Greta to pick up Yuji!' The blonde decided in his sprint.

**

* * *

**

From the moment he galloped through the gate he yelled for Gisela. The medic came as quickly as she could and accepted the still unconscious Yaelle. "What happened?"

"She fell of my horse." His face told the woman not to ask for more. "Get Greta!" He ordered one of the soldiers and followed Gisela to the infirmary. The medic told him to wait in the corridor which only made Wolfram panic even more. Gisela only did that when it was bad. He figured Yuuri was still in his meeting which made him feel only more frustrated. He was pacing up and down until news would come his way, hopefully good news. When his feet tired he sat down on the floor of the corridor and dropped his head between his knees. He knew he received weird looks but he didn't care. He baled his fists, angry for a moment he wasn't allowed inside the infirmary but sighed afterwards. 'I'm useless.' He mumbled. It seemed like forever when Gisela finally allowed him to enter. Slowly Wolfram entered and felt his heart hurt with every step he took towards the bed that held his little girl. First thing he noted was that her arm was back where it's supposed to be. Secondary the bandages around her face and to his shock also around her torso. Carefully he held her good hand and caressed a couple of hair strains from her face.

"She'll be okay. The anesthetics will keep her out until morning." Gisela assured him and he gave her a thankful smile.

"Dad!" Greta suddenly interrupted. For a moment the blonde just looked at her then suddenly it hit him.

"Yuji!" He felt like freaking out but he kept up a strong façade. Carefully he laid Yaelle's hand down before rushing the castle out. Getting his horse ready again took too much time and when he finally was making his way back to town he noted to his frustration that two hours had already passed.

**

* * *

**

He felt a little bit of relieve when he saw the shop where he had left Yuji, but that feeling disappeared when he saw a little bundle sitting between bags in front of the shop. Before his horse came to a halt his feet were already touching the ground. He rushed to the boy who still hadn't seen him. "Yuji!" Finally the boy looked up and tear-stained eyes met his. His heart broke as he pulled the boy against his chest. 'He's freezing!' Wolfram ran his hands up and down trying to warm the boy up and only now noticed the blanked that was lying around the bags. Looking around he also found a plate with some bread and a cup of chocolate milk that had lost his heat.

"He wouldn't accept anything." The shop owner apologized from behind him. When he turned around he could see the chair she had been sitting in.

"Thank you." Was the only thing he could get passed his lips. The woman smiled and signed at someone in her shop.

"Shall we strap the bags on your horse?" She asked and got a nod. The same young man as before quickly left the safety of the shop to help his mistress.

"Yuji?" Wolfram made the boy look up.

"I… did… you said…" Black eyes looked scared again only breaking the blonde's heart even more.

"You did well. I'm sorry I took so long." He apologized as he removed his jacket and draped it around the boy.

"Ya..le…" Yuji relaxed a little as his eyes kept moving from the ground to the emerald green's.

"She'll be fine." Wolfram couldn't help but smile a little. 'Even now he's still concerned about his sister.' He picked the boy up and put him on his horse. He checked the bags before thanking the shop owner again and sprinted back towards the castle.

**

* * *

**

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears when he heard his little princess was lying unconscious in the infirmary. He had expected to find his hubby right next to Yaelle but the blonde was nowhere to be found. 'He's going to have some explaining to do!' He promised himself as he sat down next to his little one's bed. That's where he still was when his missing husband busted through the door. The double black shot up ready to demand the explanation he needed to hear but held his lips pressed on each other when he met the other's face.

"Check Yuji, Gisela!" Wolfram ordered desperately while handing over the boy who was still wrapped in his jacket. The medic accepted the boy without a word.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri asked careful but the blonde couldn't look at him and just left the infirmary as quickly as he could.

**

* * *

**

Wolfram could feel the tears of panic he had been holding, run down his cheeks and wanted to run away when he heard his hubby follow him. Instead of running he let Yuuri turn him around and with one look at him the king pulled him close. "They'll both be fine." The double black whispered assuring as Wolfram started to cry harder.

"I'm…the worst father…ever!" He sobbed and his hubby pulled him even closer.

"No, you're not." Yuuri whispered and just held his blonde as long as he needed.

**Stephke23: I hope some parts weren't to rushed. R&R**


	22. Wedding anniversary

**I've finally come up with how I want this story to continue, so next chapter's up.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**kaderin0426****: Thanks I'm glad to hear that and hope my grammar stays okay, depends strongly on in what kind of mood I am.**

**131817**

**Sherlai: This chapter is a little longer, just don't expect me to ever write a really long chapter, 'cause I don't have that kind of time through the year.**

**Nikkie23534****: Wolfram would probably freak out if he had 9 kinds. You're super-mom if you ask me ;).**

**XZanayu****: Wolfram just had to get it in his head that Yuji depends on him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

"Günter, darling!" Cheri seemed to float towards the librarian who was standing in the middle of the ballroom. "These are the flowers." She held out the bundle of pure white flora she was holding.

"There're gorgeous." The silver-head smiled. "And they'll perfectly complete the picture I have in mind." When the ex-Maou had dropped the hint the flowers would be pure white, presenting the pure love of the royal couple, he had started planning the decorations. After brainstorming he had decided on a white and black theme with gold as finishing tough. He had been in the middle of draping bundles of white sheets over the ceiling giving the room a dreamlike vision. His finger pointed a little to the left from the last sheet that had been added on the ceiling and the men who were helping him put up the next one.

"I see you're busy, don't let me keep you." And the blonde woman floated out of the room.

"She's really looking forward to this." Gwendal commented from the doorway and got a teasing pinch from his mother.

"I know you can't life without him, but please let Günter work, love." She shot back and smiled in victory when a small blush creped on her oldest cheeks. Günter could only shake his head with a smile on his lips but his eyes did linger on the redness in his lover's face. With Cheri's laughing in the background Gwendal strode towards the silver-head who was pointing at the ceiling again.

"Everything going according to plan?"

"Of course." Günter answered twirling on his feet and planted a kiss on the commander's lips. The startled Gwendal felt his face heat up a little more and hid his face behind his hand, coughing as distraction. "It will be perfect. Heika and Wolfram won't know what hit them." The librarian pointed to the next place while he caught Lasagna running towards him from the corner of his eye.

"These are our suggestions for the menu." She smiled happily all to clearly looking for a complement.

"Looks good, you girls are a big help. Thank you." Günter didn't disappoint her after looking through the list she had handed him. As the woman left again he turned back to his love. "Do you know if Heika has already made a list of invites?" Gwendal frowned at this.

"Last time I saw him he was hanging all over Wolfram again." Günter chuckled at his lover's face.

"I'm certain we'll be the same after ten years of marriage." He hinted Gwendal who suddenly seemed busy looking everywhere except at him. Again the silver-head chuckled before capturing his lover's face between his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled before kissing him sweetly. Catcalls could be heard and quickly they pulled apart again. Gwendal gave the men standing on ladders a playful glare before giving his love a last kiss and strode back out leaving them alone.

**

* * *

**

"Dad!" Yaelle yelled from her bed waving her good arm desperately in the air. With a sigh Wolfram stopped with changing Thorsten's diaper.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm thirsty!" She pouted innocently making her father roll his eyes.

"Yuuri, get your daughter a glass of water!" He ordered turning his head towards his hubby who was in hiding in the nursery. The double black had a sleepy Yuji in his arms, who was stubbornly trying to stay away while his father was trying to get him to fall asleep.

"But I'm hiding!" The king whined, making Wolfram roll his eyes again. Those two were one of a kind.

"Yuuri!"

"Fine, I'm going. You want a little lemon juice in your water, Yaelle." The girl eagerly bobbed her head as her black father walked over to her. "Watch your brother. Get him to sleep." The Maou whispered conspiring while putting Yuji next to his little girl. Yaelle narrowed her eyes and nodded before turning to her brother. She pushed him on his side with his head on her lap. Slowly she started to stroke his hair like her blonde father would do when she had a bad dream. Yuuri smiled at the two knowing the boy would be gone when he came back. Giving his hubby a last glance, secretively hoping to meet the other's eyes, but instead he say Wolfram close Thorsten's pajama and pick him up. He lingered a little but when Yaelle gave him a funny look, he sneaked out of the room into the corridor.

Carefully Wolfram laid his already sleeping nephew into the crib Yozak had put down in the nursery before turning to his own kids. He couldn't keep the smile of his face when he saw Yaelle's little hand sliding automatically through Yuji's hair while the boy was fast asleep.

"How's your arm?" He whispered making the blackhead look up.

"It hurts a little." She mumbled looking down again. Wolfram sighed. He had probably overreacted a little when he had lectured her. Yelling at her she could have killed her dear little brother with her stunt, had made her scared to dead. Quietly he sat down next to her.

"You didn't nearly kill him. I should have returned to the village immediately when you were safe inside the castle." Emerald green eyes looked up again.

"If I had listened it would have never happened." She mumbled back letting her eyes descend to her lap again and Wolfram felt his heart clench. No matter what he said she would put the blame on herself.

"We all make mistakes. Learn from them and everything will change for the better." He kissed her forehead and felt victorious when he saw a small smile break through on his daughter's face. Yuuri choose that point to enter the room again.

"You own me. Uncle Gwendal almost saw me." He hissed playfully at Yaelle, who fervently reached with her hand towards the glass he was holding. Wolfram helped her empty it before moving to pick up Yuji.

"No, I wanna sleep with Yuji!" Yaelle whined when her father annunciated to put him in his own bed. Defeated by his daughter's puppy look he laid the boy down next to her and tucked them both under.

"Wakes us up when Grandpa and Grandma arrive!"

"And Uncle Shori!" Yuuri helped his little girl.

"Him too!"

"Of course, sleep now." Wolfram gave her a last kiss before pulling the king with him out of the room.

"Naptime is even harder than bedtime." He mumbled when Yuuri had closed the door behind them.

"But you like it." Heika smiled before kissing him sweetly.

"Have you already finished the list of invites?"

"Wolfram!" The double black whined and pouted but the raised eyebrow of his hubby said enough. "No."

"Then let's do that now."

"You'll help?"

"Of course." The Prince Consort sealed it with a kiss before pulling his hubby towards his office.

**

* * *

**

"Yuuri, come on! You promised to dance with me." Greta was standing before her father with one hand on her hips and the other waiting in the air for him to accept it.

"Yes, of course, if you'll excuse me." Being a good Heika, Yuuri had been mingling and had already declined Greta's invitation two times, a third time couldn't be there or she would go to Wolfram. And knowing that would disappoint the blonde he rather avoided it. Accepting his daughter's hand he led her on the dance floor.

**

* * *

**

"You really did an amazing job." Wolfram praised his brother's boyfriend. Günter beamed happily at him and got only happier when Gwendal nodded in agreement.

"Your highness, could I have this dance?" Raphael suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"Of course." The Prince Consort gladly accepted and let the boy lead him towards his husband and daughter.

"Greta finally got her way. That's my clue." Carlen suddenly whispered from behind Günter and Gwendal. Confused the two looked how the dark blue haired man sneaked between guests out of their view.

"Did Greta prepare a surprise?" The commander asked suspicious.

"Could be. She and her two guys have been acting very mysteriously lately." The silver-head answered while taking a bite from his toast. "This really is good, here taste it." Gwendal accepted the rest of the toast and licked his lover's fingers teasingly taken advantage of the occasion. Günter didn't fail to blush and wanted to pull his lover in a dance only so he could hold him close, but the lights suddenly dimed. Surprised they looked towards the dance floor where the only bright lights in the room attracted them. Small bubbles of light where floating around the royal couple who were looking surprised around.

**

* * *

**

"Happy anniversary, daddy Yuuri and daddy Wolfram." Greta beamed as she and her boyfriend moved her parents towards each other. Yuuri smiled brightly and thanked his daughter with a kiss to her forehead before turning towards his husband.

"Can I have this dance?" Wolfram gladly accepted and with a last thankful smile at Raphael he took the offered hand. Greta moved towards her boyfriend and pulled him out of the light bubbles. A slow song started to play.

"It's our song." Wolfram seemed to radiate as Yuuri started to move them to the beat. All of the invites had stopped with what they were doing and were now staring at the royal couple with big smiles on their faces.

"They look gorgeous." Raphael whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah, they do, don't they." Greta sighed back and glanced upwards until she found Carlen looking at them through a window. She could also see Murata sitting next to him moving his arms.

"Just wait until Heika sees the Great Sage again." Raphael mumbled in her ear.

"Second part of the surprise." Greta smiled up at him and happily accepted his lips in a kiss.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Yuu-chan, that was beautiful." Yuuri hugged his mother.

"Are the little ones sleeping?" He asked when releasing her again. Yaelle had decided she wanted her grandparents to put her and Yuji in bed. Thorsten had already been laid down hours ago.

"Yes, it took some time, little Yaelle only settle down when we let Yuji sleep with her. She really adores him." Jennifer answered with a big smile.

"Not to forget the time it took to get the baby asleep again." Her husband was sitting down at a table next to her, eating everything in arm length.

"Yaelle couldn't be quiet." Yuuri's mother explained.

"Little Yaelle really is a handful."

"If you'll excuse me for a minute." Wolfram interrupted his father-in-law and kissed Yuuri quickly before skipping out of the ballroom. The king knew he was going to check on the little ones. After what had happened the blonde had gotten a little overprotective of them.

"Where's Shori?"

"I think Meguri needed a little air." Yuuri followed the pointing finger of his father.

"What do you think of her?" His mother asked excited.

"She's okay. A little shy." The Maou raised his shoulders. He was already glad his brother had finally found someone he was serious enough with to actually take her to Shin Makuko with him.

"She's a little overwhelmed. Sho-chan only told her two days ago."

"How did she react?"

"She didn't believe him at first. I think she actually only did when you pulled us through the water. Poor girl, she was shocked." Jennifer looked worried around the ballroom. She clearly wanted to go and look for her oldest son.

"I'm sure Shori knows what he's doing." Yuuri smiled reassuringly as he saw Greta making her way towards them.

"Yuuri!" When she knew she had her father's attention she moved to the side while waving her hand to indicate someone behind her.

"Murata?"

"Yuuri…" The king almost jumped up and down running towards his friend.

"How are you? You need to visit more often!"

"Sorry, Yuuri, setting up a business just isn't as easy as it seems." The Great Sage apologized after greetings where exchanged.

"Oh, you need to tell me about that! How many families have you brought together again?" It had started with one old woman who knew she had family on earth and quickly Murata saw a change for an investment.

"Two already, for one I'm still negotiating the reunion appointment and I'm still looking for the family of another."

"Sound like it's going great!"

"Thanks. So, how are the little ones?" Murata asked turning around like expecting the see them running towards him on cue.

"They're asleep, do you know how late it is." He got a Wolfram instead.

"Ah, my little Prince Consort. How lovely you look tonight." The Great Sage picked up the blonde's hand and pressed a kiss on it.

"Still the gentleman I see." Wolfram smiled and felt a couple of arms creep around his waist.

"Stop flirting, Wolf's mine." Yuuri pouted playfully making his hubby blush and his friend laugh aloud.

"But there's no one as beautiful as him." Murata teased him back. Yuuri just kept his pout while pulling Wolfram even closer. He felt a hand on his cheek and let it lead him downward to receive a sweet kiss.

"I admit my defeat." Murata continued laughing.

**

* * *

**

"Günter, what are you doing here?" Gwendal blinked confused at the man sitting in the army vault.

"Lady Anissina has been busy in her laboratory since Heika's anniversary party."

"And?" The silver-head looked up in disbelieve at him.

"All signs lead to the conclusion that she's almost done and will be in need of a lab rat." The indigo eyes widened in understanding.

"But you can't stay here."

"But it's close to you." Violet puppy eyes were aimed merciless at him.

'Oh Shinou, now I want to kiss him…' The commander could feel himself lean forwards.

"Hey, this isn't the make out spot!" Carlen interrupted them harshly. Gwendal abruptly turned to the soldier while Günter got up from where he was sitting.

"We weren't making out!" The commander hissed while his lover took in the man behind the dark blue haired soldier.

"No, we're not you." Moritz blushed only harder and turned around before bolding it.

"Wait, Moritz!" Carlen yelled after him and quickly followed him when he didn't make any sign of stopping but not before glaring at Günter.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't feel sorry. Soldier Moritz should know who he's getting himself involved with." Gwendal tried to remove his love's guilt. He sure wasn't going to lose a night of sleep for that man, but if Günter felt guilty he wouldn't be able to sleep and made Gwendal worry, leading to the commander also not sleeping. "Carlen will make everything better again. He's good at that." The librarian pouted but felt a little better, his love was right.

"Gwendal!" The two men stiffened as they saw their worst nightmare run towards them.

"He's also good at getting back at people." Günter whispered just knowing the woman had crossed Carlen's path.

**Stephke23: Lady Anissina is back and our GwenGün are in trouble. R&R**


	23. I need a husband!

**Yeah, another update. College is keeping me busy, I think I've done nothing else but write reports last months, but finally I had time and inspiration to produce another chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing ****Nikkie23534****: No Günter isn't going to turn back into that doll. I've got something else planned for him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

"Don't even think of running off somewhere!" Lady Anissina yelled and Gwendal took Günter's hand in his own.

"We won't make it." The silver-head said and the commander realized he was right. The redhead stopped before them smiling brightly.

"One of you needs to test my reveal-your-deepest-wish-kun!" She announced happily already linking her arm with Günter's. Gwendal gave her a glare and tried to pull his love out of her reach but failed miserably.

"Commander!" A soldier demanded his attention and reluctantly he turned to the youngster.

"Captain Weller had a sudden family emergency and said you would lead the training today." For a moment Gwendal wanted to celebrate. He had found a way out for him and…

"Great, than Günter can come with me!" His childhood friend broke his train of thoughts and he could feel his grip on the other lessen. Quickly he pulled his love back closer.

"Günter need to help me!" He stated firmly. That voice would work on anyone except yours truly, Lady Anissina.

"What can a librarian do at a soldier's training?"

"A lot!" Günter got pulled from one person back to the other.

"Nothing! Let go of him!"

"No, you let go!" The redhead and the commander reverted back to their childhood and glared each other dead for the toy they were fighting over.

"C-Commander?" The soldier turned them back into adults and Anissina saw her change to pull the silver-head free from his lover's grip. Without a second thought she ran off, pulling the other with her. Gwendal's mouth fell open and realized he was defeated.

'I'm sorry, Günter!' Sighing he admitted his defeat.

**

* * *

**

"What does it do?" Günter asked while Anissina strapped him in her weird looking invention.

"It will make your deepest wish surface!" The redhead announced excited. "And since we all already know you want to marry our little von Voltaire, you don't have to worry." The silver-head blushed deeply and wondered if he was that obvious.

"Just get it over with." He sighed and watched the woman hover to her control panel. She started pushing buttons in a memorized order and a sudden flash blinded her guinea pig. Günter felt dizzy and noted his vision was slowly slipping away. 'Oh Shinou, what did she do to me now?' Was the last thought running through his head before darkness took over.

**

* * *

**

When Günter woke up his hand immediately shot up to his cheek. 'No pain…' Ran through his mind as he got up and stalked out of Lady Anissina's lab, ignoring the woman who hadn't even noticed he had woken up. His legs carried him to the training grounds where he found his lover shouting commands at his subordinates. Without stopping he walked onto the grounds and the soldiers avoided him just in time.

"Gü-! Günter?" Gwendal started worried to end in confusion. The violet eyes scanned the dark grey surrounded face stopping at the lips. His hands shot up and in a second they had locked the commander's cheeks. Lips pressed together and Günter quickly needed more. His tongue invaded his love's cavern ignoring the protests he was getting. Somehow he ended up in Gwendal's office and tried to push the other on the desk without success. "Günter!" The commander's hands were on his upper arms forcing a distance between the two of them.

"Gwenda-al.." The silver-head whined for more contact.

"What's gotten into you? What did she do to you?"

"When are you going to propose?" The librarian suddenly demanded and the indigo eyes widened in shock.

"Wha…Where did that come from?" The hands dropped and Gwendal moved away from him.

"It's only logical we've been dating for years!" Günter stepped forward trying to lessen the distance again.

"But you can't just demand me to propose to you! And why do I have to do it, why don't you do it?" The commander got defensive.

"I let you fuck me up the ass! It's the least you can do!" Indigo eyes widened shocked.

"You like it, the moans you make could wake up the whole castle!"

"That's because you're too good at it!"

"What?" Gwendal asked surprised. 'This conversation is leading nowhere.'

"It's your fault!" Günter started to cry and made his lover feel guilty.

"Gün-"

"No, don't touch me! If you won't marry me I'll find someone who does!" He screamed and stormed out of the office. Sighing Gwendal leaned against his desk still staring at the door, which had been thrown open by the silver-head.

**

* * *

**

Expecting whatever Anissina had done to his love would have worn off by now, Gwendal walked through the corridor towards his room hoping to find Günter between those four walls. Instead of the silver-head he found the room scarily empty. A quick sweep of the eye over his furniture told him all Günter's belonging were gone. An alarm was starting to ring inside his head and he bolted back into the corridor and towards the librarian's room.

"Sit!" He could hear his love's voice still a couple of meters before his destination.

"Günter!" Without hesitation he pushed passed the door and felt his breath stuck. His anger fiercely rose when he saw his silver-head straddling some guy's lap. The violet eyes were glaring holes into his flesh and the unidentified man got pulled closer to that body that only belonged to him. "What. Are. You. Doing?" The glare kept attacking him.

"I'm searching for a husband!"

"So, you pick up some random guy?"

"He isn't some random guy! He's friends with Henning!" Stepping closer the commander's fingers were itching to pull the silver-head out of the other man's grip. Günter shot him another glare and he snapped. His fingers clenched the librarian's robe and pulled him towards him. His eyes slit off the surprised face to Henning's friend.

"Get out!" Without a word of objection the man ran like his life was depending on it. "Now…" His attention turned back to the hopeful violet eyes. "I don't know what you're playing at but it isn't going to work." He stated in a voice much calmer than he felt. "You should stay in your room tonight and let whatever Anissina's invention has done to you wear off." Günter pouted at this.

"You're staying with me?" He asked sweetly and seductive at the same time.

"No." The sweet seductor disappeared and an angry expression took place.

"Why not? You don't plan on marrying me, do you?" He demanded and Gwendal couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten on that subject again.

"No, if you keep acting like this… no." He hoped that would be enough of a shock to turn the silver-head into a quiet mouse. It clearly was a shock as the librarian stepped backwards making him release the robe.

"Fine, go…" Was the only thing Günter said before turning around. Thinking he had gotten the point Gwendal withdraw himself from his lover's room and while shaking his head returned to his own once again.

**

* * *

**

The next day Gwendal took his time going through his papers, stopping at one in particular. Recently they had built an embassy in one of their allied human countries. An idea of Yuuri to keep the peace between the countries and keep an eye on the demons staying between the humans. The difference with what they had been doing till now was that they would really own the property and the human country would have nothing to say. Like a safe haven for demons. Yuuri had suggested it after the incident with Raphael's father. They had to find a way to protect their people. Gwendal had found it a great idea and now the building for their trail project was done. It was time to start gathering a team to be sent over. The problem was if things went great than those demons could have to stay there for a couple of years, making it difficult to choose. Frowning down at the paper he laid it aside and sighed. He knew he should look for Günter but he was secretly hoping the librarian would come to him. No such luck. He got up deciding he could need a break and went in search for his love.

He wasn't in the library or his room which Gwendal knew was odd at this time of day. After asking a couple of maids he made his way to the soldier's quarters and like the women had said finally found the other. A frown settled on the commander's face when he noticed Günter was hovering over Carlen. Moritz was standing a little behind them looking on the verge of crying.

"Günter!" Gwendal demanded and the man briskly turned around.

"What do you want?" He got shot back and realized his plan had backfired.

"We need to talk." He stated calmly but the other only glared at him.

"What could we have to talk about? You made it clear you didn't want me anymore!" Tears filled the violet eyes and the von Voltaire had the urge to pull the other in his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes, you did! So, I'm going back to Carlen."

"We were never together!" The dark blue haired soldier dared to interrupt as he glanced at his boyfriend. This really wasn't helping their relationship.

"Damn it, Günter!" Gwendal hissed losing his cool and grabbed the librarian's hand tightly, making the other scream.

"Let go of me!" Got yelled as the silver-head got pulled to Lady Anissina's laboratory.

"Anissina!" Gwendal busted through the door and found the woman stare dumbly at him.

"Never thought you two would come here willingly." She mumbled surprised.

"We're not! Fix Günter!" Now she looked confused at the huffing silver-head.

"It worked?" Jumping from her chair she sprinted the short distance between them. "So, are you two getting married yet?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at her childhood friend who only got angrier.

"No, we're not! Fix him!" Gwendal hissed on the break of losing his composure. Pouting Anissina turned to the librarian.

"Poor Günter, this way he's never going to get married."

"Yes, that's what I told him, but he won't let me marry anyone else." The silver-head yelled thinking he had found a kindred soul but Anissina looked shocked at him.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She apologized finally realizing what her invention had done.

"Now that you see the problem, fix him!" Gwendal muttered for third time.

"Yes, of course. Get him in that chair over there." She turned serious and let the commander pull a struggling librarian toward said chair. Like she was expecting the struggling Anissina pulled out a couple of small ropes and bound Günter's hands to the arm-rests. Gwendal kept a watchful eye on the whole procedure while standing with his arms folded beside the silver-head. The indigo eyes followed the woman skipping to her control panel and start her invention. It didn't take long till Günter fell unconscious.

"That should do it." Anissina stated after a couple of minutes and Gwendal shot her a glare. How could she be so casual after the problems she had caused. The woman ignored him and started to unstrap the robes. Once released the commander picked up the unconscious man and departed without saying another word.

**

* * *

**

With a heavy headache Günter woke up to an empty room. "What?" He asked to nobody in particular before pieces of memories started to fill his mind. "Oh, please tell me it isn't true…" He begged himself as he massaged his head. Doubting what he should do, he decided to look for Carlen. He could tell him if those… memories where real or not. 'Cause if they were, he owned Gwendal a huge apology. Getting up he threw on his robe and made his way outside. He tried to avoid as much people as possible and was in luck that the dark blue soldier was stretching a little apart from his other comrades.

"Carlen!" He hissed and the man looked up with big eyes. He waved for him to come closer and saw the soldier glance at someone behind him before walking cautiously towards him. Günter noticed Moritz follow him and the youngest was clearly holding back his glares.

"Are you still…?" Carlen started.

"It's true then?" His friend just blinked at him as Moritz stopped beside him and grabbed his hand. Carlen glanced sideways and forced a small smile down.

"Did I really try to force you into marrying me?" Günter asked biting his lip.

"Yes,… are you back to normal?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to come between you two. Please forgive me." The last was directed mostly at Moritz, who seemed to have lost a little of his anger.

"Lady Anissina?" The youngest asked quietly and the silver-head nodded. He aimed his puppy eyes at the young soldier and the man sighed in defeat. He had forgiven him.

"You should really make up with the commander." The librarian nodded fiercely.

"I just hope he'll forgive me."

"Of course he will. He has experienced more than once Lady Anissina's inventions." Carlen reassured him with a wave of his hand but Günter couldn't suppress the bad feeling in his gut.

**

* * *

**

"Gwendal?" Günter carefully asked after knocking on his office door. The commander looked up from the paper in his hand and slowly the silver-head walked the dead man's walk towards the desk. "I'm sorry." He peeped and the other sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Günter." The silver-head could feel panic spreading throughout his body.

"I love you?" He tried to appease but the other only sighed again.

"I know you do but… the fact is that you chose marriage over me."

"But that was just…" He moved closer and Gwendal leaned backwards.

"I'm sure Anissina's invention is partly to blame, but after speaking with her I know it emphasized your own wants." Not knowing what to say the silver-head just kept his lips pressed together. The commander looked back to the paper he was still holding and stretched his arm out. Günter accepted it and quickly read it. His eyes grew with every sentence.

"You're not planning on going, are you?" He asked fearing what he was suspecting.

"I think a break would be good for us."

"But!" His heart skipped a beat. "This could take years and how can we talk things through if we…" Gwendal raised his hand to stop him.

"If we keep seeing each other it will only turn out like before. The issue won't be solved and we'll probably keep fighting before breaking up." Günter felt lost but then something registered in his mind.

"This isn't a break up?" He asked hopefully and to his relief the other shook his head.

"No, I'm not dumping you." Gwendal rolled his eyes but his lips curved into a small smile seeing the relief in the other's face. "I think this is the best way to find out if we can't life without the other or if we've just gotten used to each other." He explained and the librarian slowly nodded. "If one of us finds out he doesn't love to other anymore, the other will let him go without protest." Violet eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't that a little harsh." The commander gave him a stern look and he quickly held his mouth.

"That's the deal or it's over now." Günter's break stuck and he quickly accepted.

"Can we write letters?" He needed a way to keep reminding his love that he loved him. Gwendal thought for a minute before nodding. "When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks from now." The silver-head nodded and quietly started retreating backwards. "I should let you go back to work." And he left. He walked straight towards his room and once inside his knees gave out. He could only stare in front of him as the first tears where dropping from his eyes.

**Stephke23: Anissina just isn't good for your relationship. R&R**


	24. Faithful meeting

**Next chapter's finally done.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**lindaeclere**

**Mewlexi**

**XZanayu**

**CheyanneChika**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this.**

Biting his lip Günter stopped himself from screaming and crying out. Instead he looked on how his love packed the last of his stuff and gave his horse a gentle pet before turning towards his little brother. "Please be careful!" Wolfram was visibly forcing his tears back and tried to smile encouraging. His big brother smiled thankful at him before patting his head gently. Then Gwendal turned to the others and said his goodbyes, saving Günter as last. When he finally stood before the silver-head the librarian could barely look him in the eye.

"I love you." The commander caught him by surprise and his eyes shot up meeting the indigo ones.

"I love you too." He smiled sadly and greedy accepted the lips that pressed against his. The kiss ended way too soon but Gwendal had to leave. While turning the von Voltaire met the faces of the others a last time and walked to his horse again. He rose himself on top of it and shouted the order for leave. With a heavy heart Günter watched him go. This was going to be the start of endless days with sleepless nights.

* * *

Günter could only smile sadly as Conrad and Yozak announced the presence of their second child. To everyone surprise this time it was Yozak who was carrying the baby. The silver-head wondered how they decided who was seme and who was uke during their foreplay. He was certain the others were also wondering the same thing. 'Gwendal would never let do him…I wish he was here…' He sighed as the Captain caressed his hubby's tummy. Yuuri immediately jumped up at the chance of rubbing it himself and accompanied it with some baby sounds. Wolfram made a couple of announcements on how they should raise two children at the same time. Greta started fantasying about a name. The family's reactions made Günter's smile widen and he congratulated the happy couple himself before excusing himself. He had made a date with his own daughter. The woman had been so busy lately he hadn't seen a lot of her this last month. Somewhere in his mind there was a little voice claiming she had found someone of her own but as long as she didn't say it, he wouldn't press.

* * *

Gisela was waiting for him at the stable and she had clearly instructed the stableman to get their horses ready as he was already leading Günter's horse out of his box. Five minutes later they had left and with a steady pace they strode towards the lake. "Have you heard from the Commander?" The woman asked making her father sigh.

"No…" Gisela's face turned sorrowful.

"Are you still writing?"

"Of course!" And her face lightened up again.

"Then I'm certain he knows you love him and from with I hear he's too busy to notice anyone else." She succeeded in putting a small smile on her father's face.

"I just want to hear something from him. It's been a year and not one letter." The silver-head sighed and the medical Makuko bit her lip.

"Maybe you could ask Heika to put you in the next group…"

"Gwendal will know I asked and will be disappointed that I couldn't keep our promise." Günter interrupted her. "And my place is with Heika."

"Father…" Gisela sighed, "have you thought about the chance he'll be happy to see you?" A hope dared to boil inside the librarian's heart but he forced it down.

"What if there really is someone else? I can't stay there for months having him love someone else right under my nose." Sighing again the woman stopped a couple of meters before the water.

"Let's not talk about sad things anymore; this is our father-daughter time!" She squeaked the last and Günter could so see the little girl she once was, jumping up and down.

"Of course, milady." He answered with a bow after he had gotten of his horse and speeded to his daughter to help her down. Giggling Gisela accepted his hand and let herself gracefully slide off her horse.

"Let's eat!" The woman said with an air staying true to her role. Dinner passed with tears of laughter and before they knew it darkness had settled down around them.

* * *

Günter had retreated to the library for today. He had decided to start on the historical documentation of Heika Yuuri. Complete absorbed in his work he didn't notice when someone joined him until they were standing in front of his desk. Surprised he looked up at the boy, almost teenager that had joined him. "How nice of you to visit me, Arne." The boy nodded once with a serious expression on his face. "Did you accompany your brother again?" Another nod. "What wrong?" Günter asked as Arne refused to speak and the boy blew up his cheeks. The silver-head patted him on the head and moved the chair beside him backwards. Arne quickly sat down and started to rock back and forth. Realizing he wasn't going to get a word out of him Günter decided to continue his work but every five minutes his eyes glanced to the boy.

"Am I annoying?" Arne finally opened his mouth after another fifteen minutes had passed. Surprised the hand, Günter was writing with, stopped in mid-air.

"No, where did that come from?" He asked turning to Arne.

"Raphael said I was annoying." Günter turned his chair so he was facing the little boy.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that." Puppy eyes met his. "Tell me happened."

"I was playing with Raphael and Greta and suddenly he said I was annoying before chasing me out." Violet eyes widened.

"Could it be possible he just wanted some alone time with Greta?" Now the boy pouted. "You have spent the last couple of days with the both of them." A shot nod. "People in love do want to spent time alone together. I'm certain Raphael is already sorry for saying that to you." A small smile dared to show itself on Arne's face before his expression changed into one of concentration.

"Then why isn't Uncle Gwendal with you? Don't you two love each other?" Violet eyes widened again before they closed with the release of a sigh.

"Gwendal's on a mission…and I miss him." Günter answered thoughtfully after opening his eyes again.

"Then why don't you go to him?"

"My place is with Heika."

"I'm certain the airhead can't take care of himself or uncle Wolfram can at least." The librarian opened his mouth to retort but couldn't find anything to say.

'I've been beaten by a little boy.' He sighed and smiled sadly at Arne who seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Günter!" Yozak busted through the door with Thorsten on his arm. The toddler made a squeak when he saw Arne and stretched his arms to the boy. The reddish handed his son to Arne who had gotten up and accepted the younger child greedy. Happy squeaks and incoherent mumbles of words were the only thing that left the bubbly atmosphere; the duo had created around them within the minute. With a ploff Yozak sat down on Arne's chair and sighed. Günter just looked at him knowing he was going to start talking any minute now.

"Heika and his dear husband are driving me crazy!" His lips parted. "Heika keeps wanting to touch me and the brat doesn't shut up on how the raise children! I have a son you know; I know how to raise my own children!" The librarian just nodded at the right times when the spy caught his eye. "Those two should just make another baby if they want one so badly!" He huffed while embracing his tummy protectively almost like he was afraid the royal couple would steal the fetus. Günter suddenly got the image of a pregnant Yozak yelling at a pregnant Wolfram. His mind added a ruined room around them to complete the picture.

"They just want to help." He smiled as the reddish pouted and turned to look at his son and Arne. Yuuri chose that moment to walk in and his face turned sugar sweet when he noted the pregnant man.

"NO!" Yozak jumped up and hid behind the librarian's chair.

"But…" A glare told the king to stuff it and Heika had the dignity to pout innocently. "Ah Günter, in about a week you'll see Gwendal again!" The double black squealed happily but his advisor could only blink.

"W-what?"

"Since it's been a year the embassy has been built we're going to visit it and strengthen our bound with the humans even more." The silver-head could only blink in surprise.

"That's great, you said you missed him!" Arne joined their king's enthusiasm. Blinking was still the only think Günter could do and it kept being his most used action during the rest of the day until he was sitting on his horse already a mile away from the Blood Pledge Castle. Now his heart was speeding up and he had the urge of hyperventilating. It really took almost a week to reach the human county since Yuuri had decided to visit other places on their way. When the silver-head dared to complain the king gave him a weird look and the words: "I told you we were stopping here." Every time he had to bite his tongue and spend endless hours keeping an eye on Heika who seemed to flutter everywhere without the supervision of his husband. Wolfram had chosen to stay home to take care of the children.

* * *

"We've reached the village!" Yuuri called out excited and Günter's head shot up straight out of his depression. His eyes immediately started to search for that one familiar face but didn't find it.

'Shouldn't he be here to greet Heika?' He wondered while pouting. The one who was there, was the human king accompanied by his soldiers. Yuuri got immediately greeted and led through the mass to the castle. The silver-head's eyes moved up and down taking in every head they passed until they finally met the familiar grey ponytail. Vaguely he registered they had entered the castle already and his heart jumped when the hair made place for the face.

"Gwendal!" Yuuri yelled happily and the commander greeted him with a smile. Günter could see them changing words and Gwendal pointing behind him all of a sudden. He watched how a woman in a military outfit shook Heika's hand while the commander introduced them to each other. The silver-head's heart felt like it had stopped beating.

'No…' His body refused to move. 'She's just a friend!' But the way she kept glancing sideways told him a different story. It was obvious she liked him. Suddenly Gwendal's eyes met his and he wanted to run away or faint, anything that would get him out of here. 'I shouldn't have come.' He thought and somehow Yuuri had found his way to his side again.

"Come on, Günter I know you've been dreaming of this moment." The king squeaked and pulled his advisor with him.

"Günter, I didn't know you'd be accompanying Heika?" Gwendal asked completely normal. The librarian blinked a couple of times surprised that was all the reaction he got.

"Ah, yes, I didn't write, sorry." He answered with pauses. He noticed the woman glance from the commander to him and back with a frown on her face. Gwendal raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"Well, I did inform him a little late." Yuuri apologized and the grey-head nodded in understanding.

"Euhm, this is the human commander Anja. Anja, this is Günter, m… Heika's advisor." Automatically the silver-head's hand shot up which the woman, Anja accepted with a searching smile.

"Nice to meet you." She added as Yuuri got introduced to some other high noble.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Günter asked and made his escape before Anja or Gwendal could say anything. He ran straight outside again only stopping when the gate came into view. There he turned around again and looked up at the beautiful castle. "So, that's why he didn't write back." He mumbled feeling he wouldn't be able to hold in his tears much longer. "Why did I come here? He probably wants to break up with me in person and I've delivered myself to him." He pressed his eyes close and shook his head in denial. "He wouldn't!" He tried to convince himself and jumped when he heard a voice.

"What wouldn't I?" Violet eyes opened again and stared a little scared at the commander before him. "Why are you crying?" The voice continued gently and a hand wiped away the tears rolling over his cheeks. Günter bit his lip before suddenly blurring out his thoughts.

"Are you breaking up with me?" The hand stopped it's movement.

"What gave you that conclusion? We've only seen each other for five minutes." Gwendal asked confused but his hand started caressing his cheek again.

"You don't write and when I finally see you some woman is hanging all over you! What am I supposed to think?" The silver-head yelled and the next set of tears fell from his eyes. Saying or better yelling his insecurities at the man responsible for them had broken something inside of him. A chuckle made him look through his tears in confusion.

"I guess I finally have my answer." Gwendal said before capturing his lips.

**Stephke23: Gwendal is finally certain Günter has been waiting patiently for him. R&R**


	25. I missed you

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**ziii**

**sherabo**

**CheyanneChika: There is a little bit more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make any money from this.**

Günter could barely believe those lips, he had been missing for a whole year, where kissing him and pressed back as hard as he could. His mind couldn't really add up what Gwendal had just said, his actions and his own depressed mind. Instead he ordered his body to enjoy the kiss without worrying about the consequences. A gasp pulled them apart and the silver-head noted a woman running away from them. His dazed mind couldn't come up with her identity until the commander mumbled: "I had made it clear I was seeing someone." Blinking Günter turned his attention back to the man in front of him. Gwendal pulled him back closer again and pressed their foreheads together.

"That was… Anja?" The librarian slowly asked and got a teasing expression back.

"Yes, has your brain could up yet?"

"No, not yet…" Günter mumbled back with a small smile and a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Let's repeat what has just happened then." Gwendal chuckled and pressed their lips together again. This time the silver-head was ready and opened his mouth invitingly. A tongue immediately rediscovered his cavern and he sighed in content. If he knew this was going to happen he would have visit sooner. All the doubts disappeared from his mind as his lover's hands started to roam over his body.

"You two do know anyone can walk in on you, do you?" Yuuri asked innocently from the doorway and Günter disconnected himself with a whiny sound. Releasing those lips seemed a waste, but of course the commander got back into roll and turned to his king. It did make the silver-head's heart skip a beat that he hadn't released him even in the present of the double black.

"You would be worst if you hadn't seen Wolfram for a whole year." Gwendal said without the slightest embarrassment and had Günter to hide his face in his lover's chest to muffle his laugh. He sneaked a peek at Yuuri who was looking red by now and was uttering complete nonsense. To keep his dignity he suddenly announced there were more people to meet and stiffly walked away from them. Now the silver-head did laugh out loud.

"That's more like it." Gwendal mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. He couldn't get enough from the taste that distinguished the other. It was intoxicating. "Oh Shinou, I missed you." He continued when they broke for air.

"Gwendal!" A whine escaped Günter's lips again making Gwendal chuckle.

"Want to see my quarters?" He suggested and started leading his love without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Before they reached the door their lips were locked again. Gwendal only stopped for a minute to lock it behind him when they had somehow made it passed it. Hungry clothes got pulled off and the sound of naked skin slapping against each other filled the room. A little roughly Günter found his back on the bed and watched through half open eyes how his lover crawled over him like a predator. "Sorry." Gwendal mumbled against his lips for his impatient behavior and nipped at his lips before deepening the kiss. Slowly the silver-head's hand traced the body on top of him until they reached the stiff cock pressing against his and started pumping them together. His lover groaned in pleasure and dropped his head on his shoulder. "I won't be able to stop myself if you continue." He mumbled hoarsely against his ear and Günter increased his movement.

"Come!" He whispered in a commanding tone and the commander lost it. Gwendal leaned into him as his orgasm gave its last spasm and kissed the silver-head sweetly. His hand darted over the body beneath him, grabbing the still hard length of his love after brushing it teasingly.

"I don't have any lube." He mumbled apologizing and received a disappointed groan in response.

"Don't you have anything else?" Günter asked desperately while bucking his hips upwards.

"Even if it hurts?" Gwendal asked with a glint in his eyes. The silver-head nodded eagerly.

"I want you…" He moaned as last persuasion and suddenly he found the pillow in his line of vision. Hands caressed his buttocks before pushing them apart and a surprised sound slipped from his mouth when a tongue started wetting his entrance. His body seemed to be on fire as he lost the control over his voice.

"Gw-Gwenda-al!" He moaned as that sinful tongue dipped inside of him.

"You're tight." The commander whispered approvable against his heated flesh as he replaced his tongue by a finger.

"O-of course!" Günter panted while biting his lip. It had been a long time since a dick had been buried inside of him and he knew it was going to hurt with the limited lubrication, but he also knew he couldn't stop. He needed this, the reassurance that Gwendal was still his. The second finger entered and he pushed them deeper by moving his hips upwards. Fingers he could take, he had used his own enough while thinking about a situation like the one he was now stuck in. He felt the bed dip and the sound of a hand moving on flesh reached his ears. Gwendal was preparing himself and it turned him on more than he thought possible. Finally the fingers got removed and replaced by the commander's stiff length. Günter felt the expected pain and fisted the sheets under him.

"Are you okay?" Gwendal panted against his neck.

"I can take it. Continue… please…" He almost begged moving his hips upwards again. Slowly Gwendal started moving, speeding up until all his senses were lost. The pain made place for pleasure and Günter came the moment he felt his lover release inside of him. Panting Gwendal pulled out of him and dropped next to him. "That… was amazing." He said with a silly smile on his face while rolling on his side. Gwendal's arms crawled around him and he snuggled closer entangling himself completely around the other.

* * *

Next morning came way to soon as Gwendal watched his lover wake up. He had woken up himself hours ago almost thinking last night had been a heavenly dream and just about held his happiness when he found his love sleeping naked beside him. "Hmm…" Slowly those violet orbs revealed themselves to the bedroom, looking around dazed before they settled on him. A radiating smile formed on the lips underneath them, making him want to kiss them, which he did. "Good morning." Günter mumbled against his lips while they retreated.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Better than every night during this whole year." The silver-head chuckled and Gwendal pulled his body closer. The silver colored hair got a kiss pressed on top of it and a sigh followed.

"How I wished we could stay here all day."

"But of course we can't." Günter continued for him. "If we do, Heika will probably come storming inside and your little brother isn't here to stop him."

"I guess you're right." Reluctantly they both got out of bed and prepared themselves while stealing kisses every opportunity they had.

* * *

Gwendal led them towards the diner for breakfast where they got served by a maid. "A wonder where Heika is?" Günter mumbled while scanning the foreign food.

"He's probably eating with the king and his wife." The violet eyes looked surprised up at that answer.

"Don't they eat with us?"

"No, it's custom they eat only with the royal family."

"But you're Heika's brother-in-law?" Gwendal looked up from his plate in amusement.

"Here, first of all I'm the demon commander, only second am I Heika's brother-in-law." Günter pouted at him. "Most humans aren't that comfortable around demons, it's getting better but it'll take time." He explained.

"Anja seemed very comfortable." The silver-head mumbled more to himself.

"Well, she didn't at first." Gwendal chose to ignore the implication his love was making.

"But she quickly changed her mind, didn't she?" Günter knew he should stop before their conversation took a turn for the worst, but couldn't. He had to know what kind of relationship those two had and how deep it went.

"After a couple of months of working together she was convinced I wasn't a spy, who had infiltrated to destroy the country from the inside." Gwendal answered completely serious.

"And…" The commander stopped the librarian by pressing a finger against his lips.

"There's nothing going on between Anja and me. We're just friends." He clarified and sighed when his love pouted. "Her feelings are one sided. The only one who has been haunting my mind this past year was you." He kissed those pouted lips and Günter smiled sweetly. Gwendal knew him all too well.

* * *

Yuuri fond the couple in the late afternoon laying luxury between the flowers in the garden. "So, this is where you two have been hiding." The Maou stumbled towards them and dropped down on his knees in front of them. "Why did you two leave me alone today?" Günter raised himself from where he was leaning against his lover and hugged his knees pressing them against his chest.

"You're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"But…" A pout got directed at the couple.

"And the negotiations will only start tomorrow." Gwendal added making Yuuri sigh in defeat.

"Alright I understand you two wanted a moment alone." A pregnant pause settled around them. "I miss Wolfram." The double black mumbled and Gwendal rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy you miss my brother, but maybe you should just enjoy your time here. Time would pass quicker that way." A pout got directed at the man before Yuuri nodded.

"You're right. And going by you two, it's good to spend a little time apart." Günter had the dignity to blush but at the same time couldn't keep the smile from his face. Days ago he could have never thought he would be laying here in his lover's arms after spending a lustful hungry night together. "In six months you aren't going to be able to keep your hands off each other." Yuuri nodded to himself and the silver-head gave him a confused look.

"Six months?" He asked and turned his head a quarter when he felt Gwendal's breath in his neck.

"That's the time I've got the train my successor." The words caressed his skin making it tingle.

"Wait, does that mean you're returning home?" Gwendal couldn't help but smile and kissed the stretched neck.

"Yes, I still believe my place is in Shin Makoku." The double black nodded agreeing but the couple wasn't paying attention to their leader. They were too caught up in their own private world. "Beside you." Gwendal continued nuzzling the silver locks of hair draped over the crook of the other's neck.

"Okay, that's my cue to go." The double black jumped up all of a sudden, surprising the two others in his haste. "Please continue." And the Maou skipped away from them. Günter sighed happily as he leaned back into the strong chest of his love.

"I wish time would stop now." He mumbled happily and felt the chest under him vibrate. Gwendal chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head before glancing sideways. When Yuuri had made his hasty departure he had noticed a figure eyeing them suspiciously. It didn't take long for him to recognize the human commander. He frowned a little and tightened his arms around Günter. He had hoped she would give up once she had seen him together with Günter. She was starting to annoy him gravely.

* * *

When the evening fell the next day their first meeting was called to an end and Günter sighed tiredly. He brushed the last of Yuuri's papers together as the double black was busy with being overly friendly with the human king. Gwendal nodded to him before he left the room. He wanted to follow his lover but had to wait for Heika. Finally Yuuri bid his farewell and left with Günter in his trace. "That went well, didn't it?" The Maou asked clearly searching for another's approval, as Wolfram wasn't there to give his unasked opinion.

"Yes, I especially liked the idea of having a couple of humans stay at the Blood Pledge Castle. That would be really good for our relationship." Yuuri nodded and frowned.

"Gwendal wasn't that happy with that suggestion."

"He's just worried. He's been here a year and know there are humans who would take the chance to strike Shin Makoku from the inside." The silver-head continued as a servant opened the door to the room Yuuri was using during his stay. "Gwendal has gotten a good look of how the humans think and I think it would be best to only accept the humans that get his approval." Yuuri nodded at him as he laid the documents he was carrying on the desk that Yuuri had taken in use. They exchanged a couple more words before Günter excused himself.

"Give Gwendal a kiss for his good work!" The double black yelled teasingly as he left the room. With a smile on his face the librarian made his way towards his commander's quarters. He chuckled at the thought that the room he had been given wasn't going to be used during his stay. His chuckles ceased when he suddenly found Anja standing before him and he frowned at her as his eyes met hers.

"Are you Gwendal's lover?" She asked bluntly and he blinked in surprise.

"Yes." He composed himself.

"Then why didn't he introduce you like that?" She got immediately to the point and Günter raised his eyebrows in surprise. What could he answer to that? He couldn't explain what had happened between the commander and him in a couple of minutes and she didn't seem eagerly to listen to him for half an hour. Her eyes narrowed at his lack of answer and the ghost of a smirk started to creep on her face.

"I didn't know if he still wanted me." Gwendal appeared from behind Anja, who turned around shocked. "I couldn't call him my lover if he was going to break up with me the first moment we were alone." Günter immediately pulled a disagreeing face. He would never break up with his commander. Gwendal smiled a small smile at his expression and laced their fingers together. "If there is nothing else, please excuse us." And he pulled his love away from the woman.

"Is that why you didn't respond to my letters?" Günter asked quietly as they entered Gwendal's quarters.

"No," The silver-head's face fell, "I didn't respond to test you." Now he frowned.

"What?"

"And you passed it with flying colours." The silver-head kept supporting a confused expression that made his lover laugh and kiss him sweetly.

**Stephke23: They made up and it has been announced when Gwendal's coming home. R&R.**


	26. I'm calling him back

**Thanks for reviewing: hagadoe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Günter looked sadly at his lover. He hated that they had to split up again when they had finally reconfirmed their love for each other. "Those six months will have passed before you know it." Gwendal mumbled pulling his love against his body. He noted how Anja turned her eyes away from them and smirked before kissing the pouting lips before him.

"You'll write this time, won't you?" Günter asked slipping his arms around his lover's neck.

"Of course, you passed the test already; it would destroy everything I worked for." The commander couldn't help but laugh seeing the confused expression on the librarian's face.

"I still don't get that…"

"Don't worry about it. You passed, that's the only thing that madders." Another kiss to those pink lips and Yuuri interrupted them announcing it was time to leave. The king was desperate to see his little family again.

-Sthic-

The months passed faster than Günter expected with Yozak giving birth, Yuuri starting his search for Erich's family and Arne's silence treatment. Raphael had ordered him around once too much and Arne had decided he wouldn't talk to his brother anymore. You would be surprised at how long he could keep it up and most of the time, if he wasn't with Greta, you could find Raphael running after his little brother asking to be forgiven. Arne just ignored him and if you looked closer you'd find a victorious smile on his face. Günter could still remember when he had found the older brother on the brick of giving up. It had been after the boy had training with Conrad and he was sitting on the stairs staring aimlessly in front of him. "I don't know what to do anymore!" He had yelled out his frustrations and with a sigh the librarian sat down next to him.

"You should remember that Arne isn't a little boy anymore."

"With the way he's acting you might be mistaken." Raphael shot back and Günter sighed again.

"I think that as long as we treat him like a little boy he'll keep acting like one. Growing up around demons who aren't used to the fast human development isn't that easy." The youngster's anger was losing a little of its heat.

"Greta grew up here and our father is also around." He defended the last of his fury.

"Greta got lucky Heika adopted her, he has more trouble getting use to the slow progress of Yaelle and Yuji. And your father doesn't have it easy as a single working parent. You two are more here at the Castle than at home." Raphael sighed in defeat.

"What should I do?" He asked desperately.

"Treat him like the adult he is becoming." The youngster nodded before getting up.

"I think I know what to do. Thanks Günter." He smiled and made his way away from him. In the end Arne forgave his brother when Raphael had asked for his help with his proposal to Greta. Together they had come up with a romantic picnic at the lake during a full moon, but first they visited the royal couple to ask for their blessing, which Yuuri and Wolfram gladly gave.

-Sthic-

That fateful night Wolfram kept staring out of the window of his and Yuuri's bedroom searching for the first sigh of the newly engaged couple. "Are you still waiting for them?" The double black asked when he reentered their room.

"Yes." The blond didn't even turn around and his hubby walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him once in reach. "What did Yaelle want?" Wolfram asked leaning into the body behind him.

"She was bickering again about having her own room." Yuuri answered while planting a kiss on the blond locks behind his hubby's ear. The Prince Consort stretched his neck giving him more access and sighed as answer.

"Maybe it is time to give her...hn... her own room." He mumbled biting his lip to stop a moan from slipping out as the king attacked his neck. With a pop Yuuri released the skin and smiled at the hickey he had left behind.

"Maybe, but Yuji'll complain. He isn't ready to leave his big sister yet." His hands slips under the pink sleeping gown teasing the tights as his fingers ran upwards.

"He'll probably keep sneaking into her bed even if he'll have to go to another room." The Prince Consort grabbed hold of the window frame and pressed his buttocks more against his hubby. He could feel Yuuri getting hard and it turned him on.

"Our little girl trained him well." He double black chuckled thrusting forward while his fingers traced circles around the blond's penis and balls.

"Ah..." A moan slipped passed the blond's lips and his hold on the window frame tightened. "Yuuri...!" He whined when the teasing continued. The double black chuckled before he started to pump him and kneed his balls. Wolfram's hips started to move on their own as the emerald green eyes glanced backwards. He needed more. Yuuri seemed to understand his look as one of his hands made his way over to between his buttocks. Teasingly he ran his finger over the puckering hole but didn't enter. Instead he withdrew himself after whispered promises of undying pleasure to come into his hubby's ear. Yuuri quickly moved towards their bed and grabbed the bottle of lube that was standing innocently on the nightstand. The lube got spread open over his fingers as he returned to his hubby who was giving him a lustful look. Meeting those eyes only made Yuuri's pyjama's tighter. He needed to be inside him, now. He kissed the blond and pushed his body against the other before retreating and letting his lubed fingers caress the waiting hole. Two fingers entered at the same time as he reached around the blond's body to grab his cock again. It didn't take long for Wolfram to be stretched enough and was begging to be entered. When the king finally gave him his wish, he moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled. They started to move rhythmically only losing it when they came closer to their climax. Wolfram was the first one to spill his semen and after two more thrusts Yuuri followed him. Instead of pulling out the king grabbed his hubby closer and removed the pink nightgown over his head. His own clothes fell to the floor while he moved both of them towards their bed for the second round. All thoughts about the newly engaged couple forgotten.

-Sthic-

Raphael thought his heart was going to burst as he looked at his girlfriend. They had shared a nice diner and were now enjoying the desert. He looked at the moon's reflection in the lake and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Greta…" He started nervous as he turned back towards his girlfriend. The girl looked at him while sucking innocently on a strawberry. She looked like an angel in his eyes with the way the moonlight shone down on her, but at the same time she was a devil who knew how to seduce him. She was perfect to him. "We've been together for years now and…" He turned his body fully towards her and pulled out his best glove out of his pocket, keeping it out of her view. "I know you're the only one for me." The princess blushed at his words as he slipped inside the glove behind his back. "Greta, will you marry me?" He asked gently slapping her cheek. The brown eyes stared in shock at him and only when his face started to fall she yelled yes.

"Of course, I will." She smiled pulling him closer and claimed his lips. "But we will wait for uncle Gwendal's return." Was her only demand and Raphael nodded with a grin plastered on his face. He pulled his fiancée on his lap not letting her lips rest for one minute. Things were starting to get heated and clothes were scattered around them. Greta crawled back into her fiancé's lap after she had removed her pants and rode them both to completion. Afterwards they gathered their stuff, embarrassed wondering if someone saw them while glancing at each other with conspiring smiles. When they reached the Blood Pledge Castle that evening they sneaked inside to the princess's room and made love until morning.

-Sthic-

Next morning Günter found a happy Wolfram at the breakfast table. The blond kept glancing at the king whose eyes also seemed to move towards him on their own accord. The librarian sat down next to Conrad who wished him a good morning and noted the middle brother of his lover looked dead tired. "Hard night?" He asked quietly and the brownhead nodded.

"Tristan's worse than Thorsten. He keeps waking up every hour." Feeling pity for the parent he laid his hand on top of the others.

"If you and Yozak need a break I would be happy to babysit." Conrad smiled thankfully before his husband entered the room and demanded his attention.

"I thought you would sleep some more?" The tired reddish-head smiled gratefully while sitting down.

"Sleep wouldn't come to me. I thought it would be better to get some breakfast and then prepare for the meeting." Conrad frowned in worry at his hubby's explanation. He knew the spy couldn't keep up with the little sleep he was getting and would collapse when he reached his limit. He shared a worried look with Günter but before the librarian could respond the newly engaged couple entered. Wolfram immediately straightened and looked questionable at his adopted daughter. Greta radiated happiness and pulled Raphael closer by the hand she had entangled with his.

"We're engaged." She dropped the bomb and her parents jumped up before running towards them. They congratulated the both of them and showered them in hugs while the rest of the family joined them. After hugging Raphael, Günter glanced at the royal couple and smiled when he saw Wolfram leaning into Yuuri's arms with a bright smile on both their faces. When Gwendal returned everything would be perfect.

-Sthic-

Carrying Tristan on his hip Günter picked up a book and walked to the rack that contained the book's respective place. Once in place he returned to the table where the other books were still waiting to be returned to their original place. The little boy took in every move he was making with his large brown eyes and squeaked whenever a book was put in its place. "You really are a curious little one, aren't you?" The librarian chuckled and the big eyes turned to him again.

"Gungun?" A childish voice called. The silver-head turned towards the door and smiled at little Yaelle who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Yaelle?" He called and she waggled towards them with small steps. She wasn't that steady on her feet yet.

"Hi, Tristan!" She called as she saw the baby he was holding. "Have you seen Yuji?" Her emerald green eyes turned to meet violet ones. Günter frowned a little. It was unusual to see the two apart. No wonder the girl was looking for her little brother.

"No, I haven't. He isn't with your daddy?" The black locks twirled around when she shook her head. "Heika hasn't seen him?" He was starting to get worried. Recently Yuji could always be found near Wolfram. The boy seemed scared to lose the love the blond was showering him with since the accident.

"No, father didn't see him either."

"Lady Cheri?" She shook her head again. "Why don't I help you look for him?" He questioned feeling worry grow inside him. The girl nodded happily.

-Sthic-

In the end they found the little boy in the flower garden where he had fallen into a whole the gardeners had made. Holding in his tears he was holding three flowers while wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Yuji!" Yaelle called relieved to see him and then scared when their eyes met. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She yelled hysterical while Günter reached for the boy. With one pull the blackhead stood beside his sister who hugged him close. Seeing the boy didn't give a sign of pain Günter figured he wasn't hurt that badly. "What were you doing?" Yaelle demanded without releasing her little brother.

"I picked flowers for Wolfram." Yuji mumbled holding the crooked flora. He was clearly still holding in his tears and his sister pulled him closer again.

"Let's visit my daughter to get you cleaned up and then search for Wolfram?" Günter suggested and the boy nodded into Yaelle's chest.

-Sthic-

Yuji had ended up with only a couple of scratches and when they delivered the crooked flowers to the Prince Consort, he couldn't be more than happy. The blond gave him a hug and kiss before he left with his children to show the flowers to his husband. Günter could only smile at their retreating backs and wondered what to do now he was alone again. Gisela had almost begged to have a change to babysit Tristan. The silver-head suspected she was secretly starting to think about having a family as Adelbert von Grantz wasn't immune to her seduction.

"Günter!" He recognized Carlen's voice and turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the blue haired soldier rush towards him with Captain Overstraeten beside him.

"Are my sons here?" The captain asked panting.

"They're with Greta." The man nodded in relief before Carlen took over again.

"Is the meeting still going on?" He asked and Günter realized he had forgotten about that.

"I don't know. Wolfram's on his way to Heika's office with the kids…" He mumbled but the two men were already running passed him. Worried he followed them and they met Wolfram with the kids in front of Yuuri's office door.

"We need to see Heika!" Carlen announced and the blonde put Yuji on the ground.

"Go play." He smiled at his children before opening the door behind him. Yuuri, Yozak and Conrad looked surprised up at the intrusion.

"Heika, we have urgent news!" Captain Overstraeten said and the double black signed them to continue. "Two of my soldiers have been found murdered in their homes!" Black eyes widened.

"The crime scenes are already being searched but it made me think." Carlen continued. "Last week another of the captain's soldiers committed suicide after killing his wife, which was odd as they had just gotten married."

"You don't think it was a suicide?" Conrad concluded and both men nodded.

"We think…" Raphael's and Arne's father continued, "…someone is murdering the survivors." Yuuri jumped up.

"You think one of the humans has infiltrated and is killing them?" He asked seriously and Overstraeten nodded.

"They're starting with the ones they held prisoner…" Yuuri fisted his hands and took a breath.

"Warn all the survivors and put guards on the ones they held prisoner. If there are more deaths, I want them to search for refuge between the Castle walls." The Maou ordered and Günter stepped forward.

"Gwendal also was a prisoner!" The black orbs focused on him.

"I'm calling him back. We need him." The silver-head nodded thankfully.

"We need to make sure this doesn't turn out into a war against the humans." Yuuri ordered while his eyes settled on his husband.

**R&R**


	27. Coming home

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to upload.**

**Thanks for reviewing, you're the ones that keep me writing this story.  
WinterValentine  
sherabo  
CheyanneChika **

**A little reminder: Erich will be Yaelle's fiancé and Lord von Sleister is his father.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Günter was nervously passing in front of the Castle gate. Yuuri had just sent a troop of soldiers to meet Gwendal at the border. It was the only time the commander wouldn't have a lot of protection and that scared the silver-head. The humans had promised they would send trusted men with him, but he couldn't trust them. It was easier for humans to infiltrate other humans than a pack of demons. "Günter, calm down." The violet eyes turned to Arne who was standing only a couple of steps away from him. The boy had made a drastic change in personality since Raphael's engagement. Finally the boy was acting his age and not like the little boy he used to be.

"I'm just worried." He felt like he needed to explain himself.

"I know and I also know Uncle Gwendal. He won't let anyone keep him from you." The librarian couldn't help but smile a little.

"How did you grow up so fast?" He questioned and Arne shrugged.

"I'm human."

-Sthic-

Uncomfortable, Gwendal laid his hand on his sword. He was certain he wasn't imagining it, someone was watching him and it wasn't Anja. She had been avoiding him the best she could with their entwined jobs. He signaled at the demon soldier that was accompanying him, who nodded and fell back. Within the minute the man had disappeared and indigo eyes took in his surroundings. They were walking through a wood and he guessed they were still an hour from the border. If someone would want to stop him from going home, it would be now. Like someone could hear his thoughts, a scream was heard and a man got thrown into the open. His soldier followed the human with a sword in hand. The demon stopped the prisoner from crawling further away from him by grabbing his hair. "Look at this, Commander!" The soldier said pushing his captive's shoulder to the side. Now, Gwendal could clearly see the flag embroidered on the man's shoulder.

'I knew they wouldn't stay quiet.' Indigo eyes narrowed as he walked towards the prisoner. "We're in need of information." He glanced at his soldier, who nodded in understanding. Turning around Gwendal walked towards the humans accompanying them and informed them about the situation. Again a scream was heard behind him, but he ignored it. He knew his soldier would do anything to get his answers.

-Sthic-

After half an hour the prisoner still hadn't talked, but they couldn't waist anymore time and continued. The captive was tight to the demon soldier's horse and being pulled forward by the animal. "He must have been the scout." Gwendal said and Anja nodded.

"We already lost too much time…" She mumbled her displeasure. The demon commander growled his agreement and glanced backwards.

"They'll reach us before we reach the border." That he was certain off. Suddenly sounds of a battle emerged from behind them and they turned just in time to see their prisoner escaping with one of their own behind him. The demon soldier was lying on the ground with a stab wound in his side.

"Betrayer!" He panted and Anja immediately sent some of her soldiers after them. Frowning Gwendal got of his horse and kneeled beside his soldier.

"How deep is it?" He asked moving the fabric of the tunic to be able to inspect the wound. There wasn't a lot of blood pouring out of it, but it had to be disinfected.

"I can give first aid, but he needs to see a medic." A human soldier kneeled beside them. The demon commander nodded and stood up again. He turned around to Anja, counting the men they still had.

"When they attack we'll be outnumbered."

"I'm aware; I'll stay behind with a couple of men. You have to reach the border, whatever it takes." He nodded in understanding. He didn't really like that he had to run from a battle, but he knew it was important he reached the border. If they made it, it would be good for the relation between the two countries. And that would be a hit in the face for their enemies.

"Are you sure you can trust your men?" It had to be asked and a flash of anger flashed over Anja's face.

"I've had a couple of disputes with… that traitor, but I never thought he would go that far." Clearly she was angry with herself. "But the others can be trusted, I vow for them." Gwendal nodded. He promised himself he would console her once this was over. She could use it.

"We're moving on!" Gwendal commanded the men that would further accompany him. Anja signed who would stay with her as the demon commander walked back to his soldier. "How is he?" He asked the attending soldier.

"I've closed the wound as best as I could. He should be able to hold on until the border." Gwendal nodded and helped his soldier back on his horse. "I want you beside me at all times. If they attack, it's your job to warn the men at the border!" The soldier nodded understanding his importance and the commander moved to his own horse. He mounted it and nudged it towards the border. Eying his soldier he set a pace that the man could keep up with. Only ten minutes later the sounds of a battle reached their ears. "Be on your guard!" Gwendal commanded. They were almost at the place of rendez-vous. He scanned the trees and bushes around them and stopped the moment a rustle announced the arrival of an enemy. He pulled his sword and blocked the attack that followed. Glancing sideward he nodded to his soldier and watched the man prod his horse to speed up. Man and horse disappeared as Gwendal's feet touched the ground. He blocked two attacks and counted only three attackers. 'Anja must have succeeded in distracting the rest. We can take these three." One human soldier made the first attacker fall and quickly the other two followed. Shedding his sword again Gwendal turned around recognizing Carlen's voice.

"Commander!" The blue haired demon yelled. "We need to go back. Half of us stayed behind as distraction." Indigo eyes glanced at him and received a nod. Gathering the men he had brought, Carlen signaled them to follow their commander. They reached Anja and her men just in time. Two had been killed and the rest was heavily wounded. Only the human commander and one of her men still stood straight up. Once the human attackers noted how many more demons had arrived, they hesitated. Gwendal yelled for the demons to attack and the enemy made a move to escape. They hadn't counted on them getting back-up.

It didn't take long before the humans were defeated and were kneeling in a straight line surrounded by the demons. None had been able to escape. A couple of meters from the circle, Anja was busy treating her men. "There's a village not far from here." Carlen said kneeling down next to the woman.

"Good, 'cause there are a couple who need a medic as soon as possible."

"I've send a message to the Blood Pledge Castle and the closest village." Moritz interrupted them from behind his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Anja said glancing up at him.

"Carlen!" Gwendal ordered the dark blue haired to join him at his horse. "We need to start moving. Bind the prisoners individually to the horses of your men – they're the most attentive." The commander started ordering even before the soldier had fully reached him. "The men we can spare will go with Anja's men to the closest village. We will take the prisoners immediately to the dungeon." The soldier nodded and made his way to the circle of demons. Gwendal watched him repeat his orders to his men and stepped towards the wounded demon. "How are you keeping up?" He asked and frowned when he noted the soldier suppressing a flare of pain before facing him.

"I'm good," he answered and eyed the human soldiers, "they've got it far worse than I've got."

"Okay, I want you to get on your horse and stay there. You'll be accompanying the other injured to the closest village." The soldier nodded and Gwendal turned around taking in the progress Carlen had made. One third of the demons were helping the wounded humans while the others were preparing to return to the Blood Pledge Castle or more precisely the dungeon. The wounded got priority of the horses, as a couple had run off during the fight and left first under the watchful eyes of the accompanying demons. Once they were out of sight, Gwendal signaled for the rest to depart.

When dusk started to fall, they finally reached Blood Pledge Castle. From far Gwendal could already see that the Castle was waiting on their arrival. Once inside the gate, Conrad and his men took custody of the prisoners and the stable boys came to tend to their horses. "Are you alright?" The brunet captain asked and he nodded.

"I've send the wounded to the closest village. They should have already contacted you." The younger brother nodded.

"We've send help and the village has a well-equipped hospital." Hearing that a burden was relieved from the commander's shoulders. "You better get to the Castle; I don't know how long Wolfram can keep Günter in line." Conrad smiled seeing the strength return to his brother's eyes and watched him step towards the stairs leading to the center building. In the dark Gwendal could only see a couple of silhouettes, but one seemed to shine in his eyes. The vision was being held back until a scream of 'Gwendal' reached his ears. The radiating shape speeded up towards him and he could finally recognize Günter when the man threw himself at him.

"You're alright!" The silver-head sighed happily into his ear with his arms wrapped around the other's neck. The commander returned the hug and tightened his grip until there wasn't any air between them any longer.

"I'm home." He mumbled and felt a laugh go through the other's body.

"Welcome home."

-Sthic-

That night Gwendal couldn't fall asleep, instead he kept staring at the sleeping figure beside him. Günter had almost immediately fallen asleep once his head touched the pillow. It wasn't surprising as the silver-haired seemed drained from worrying all day. The dark grey haired smiled as his love pulled an odd face and pouted cutely before turning back to normal. "I'm glad you waited." He whispered and kissed the other's cheek. He couldn't let anyone endanger what they've got. He wasn't going to let anyone endanger that.

-Sthic-

"The life threatening wounded have been transferred to the capital, the ones that could make the trip back have already left, the human commander is one of them and the others are staying at the village until they can return themselves." Yuuri briefed Gwendal, who nodded while taking it all in.

"You've already send a formal letter of gratitude?"

"Yes, this has only strengthened our relationship." The king put him at ease. "Then we're done!" The change in tone was clearly notable and the Maou pushed himself away from his desk before standing up. That was the moment Yozak decided to knock and enter. "Oh, you got news?" Yuuri asked almost jumping up and down in excitement and Gwendal raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, more than you asked for. It seems that Lord von Sleister has unexpected connections with the enemy."

"What?" The double black stepped backwards in surprise. "Do you mean he has betrayed us?" He asked after a small pause.

"I believe he has been giving classified information to them." Yuuri wasn't taking this all too well.

"Why? Why would he do this?" He turned, walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"After his wife died, he wasted all his money and now he has to find a way to pay for Erich's education." Yozak sighed before explaining.

"Couldn't we use that to our advantage?" Gwendal asked and got a hopeful look thrown his way. "We could offer to pay for anything Erich needs in exchange for Intel."

"What if he turns into a double-spy?" Yozak asked and the commander considered it for a moment.

"How is his relationship with Erich?"

"Good, he'll do anything for the boy." Yuuri's head turned from Gwendal to Yozak and back to Gwendal for his response to the reddish.

"Then we'll threaten to take Erich from him."

"On what ground?" The double black interrupted and both men turned to him.

"Erich's safety." The commander answered after a pause and Yuuri got a confused look.

"How is he in danger?"

"We only need evidence that the exchanges happen while the boy is around." Gwendal clarified and the Maou got an 'oh' look. "But I don't think it will come to that, Lord von Sleister is a wimp, as Wolfram would put it." A smile glossed over Yuuri's lips at the mention of his hubby.

"Then I guess it's time to give him a little visit." He decided and watched approvingly how the other two nodded. "Oh, and best don't let Wolfram know. He'll freak out and go on an Erich rescue mission." Again the others nodded.

**R&R**


	28. Carsten von Sleister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Sleepy, Günter stared at his naked lover lying beside him. He let his hand ghost over the light brown skin and smiled sluggishly. Slowly his fingers trailed upwards to his lover's lips and they opened with the slightest touch. Not being able to stop himself, he pressed his own lips against them and pulled back with a sigh. 'Whatever happens, nobody is taking him from me.' He decided with a stern voice inside his mind. "I love you." He whispered and Gwendal mumbled something back before tightening his grip on the other. Günter kept staring at his commander for half an hour before the indigo eyes slowly started opening. "Good morning." The silver-head whispered and Gwendal mumbled something as greeting in return. Next thing Günter knew where those lips were pressing against his and a tongue was slipping inside his mouth. Moaning he let his lover known his appreciation and sighed as the lips descended to his neck. "Gwendal!" His voice hitched as fingers wrapped around his penis. They started stroking him and he moaned his approval. Not wanting to be the only one to receive pleasure, his own fingers gently moved downwards the other's chest, only to stop at the hardening length. Their hands moved simultaneously and seeing the commander climax was enough to pull Günter over the edge. They panted in after bliss, staring in each other's eyes.

"What a great way to start the day." Gwendal chuckled while kissing his love once more.

-Sthic-

"Are you ready, Commander?" Yozak asked as Gwendal put the last of his equipment in the saddlebags of his horse.

"Yes, now we only have to wait for Heika." The reddish haired soldier nodded while his blue eyes glanced at the entrance of the castle. Günter had been charged with scaring Yuuri enough for Wolfram to let him go without questions.

"There they are." The spy announced and indigo orbs followed his line of vision. Like expected, Yuuri sprinted through the doorway with a screaming Günter behind him.

"Heika!" The librarian yelled completely in role. What Gwendal didn't expect was for his little brother to show up behind the two.

"Yuuri be back before nightfall!" The Prince Consort ordered and his hubby all of a sudden stopped. Before Günter could bump into him, he slipped under his arm and skipped to the blond. The king wrapped his hubby in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. They exchanged some more words only meant for the two of them before splitting up again.

"Let's go!" Yuuri yelled as he jogged to his horse. Günter followed him and stopped by the commander's horse.

"Be safe, there are humans after you!" The silver haired man said in a demanding whisper and Gwendal leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"I'll be careful." He promised before following the Maou outside the gates of the castle.

-Sthic-

"Heika! What a pleasure it is to have you visit!" Lord Carsten von Sleister greeted the party that had just stopped before his home with a high pitched voice.

"Aren't you going to invite your Maou inside?" Gwendal spat and the man immediately called for his stable boys to tend to the horses. Almost groveling he led the demon party into his mansion to his living room.

"Why we are here…" Yuuri finally started after he had taken place on a large loveseat. He waited with continuing to let the man squirm a little in uncertainty and accepted a glass of water from the plate a maid offered him. "I'm certain you have heard about the soldiers who took their own life." Carsten nodded with a sad face, but the demons knew he was acting. "Finding the suicides suspicious, we've investigated them and came to the conclusion they weren't suicides but murders." The von Sleister's eyes widened and a drop of sweat rolled from his forehead. "During our research we also found something interesting." Yuuri looked at Gwendal asking him to continue. The commander stood up from his seat and pulled a file out of his bag. Opening it, he pretended to read it.

"A week ago you were seen with human soldiers, enemy human soldiers." He glanced up at the man and noted his skin had turned a shade whiter than normal.

"No, I didn't know…"

"You're not denying meeting them?"

"Yes, no…" The man started whimpering and suddenly a small voice called for him from the doorway. All of them turned around to see a shy boy holding the door tightly in his hands.

"Erich!" Yuuri gasped and expressed a look that said he just wanted to gobble him up. The boy's eyes moved to the king and gave him a surprised look. Carsten quickly moved to his son and opened the door, making it impossible for the boy to keep his hold on the wood.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting. Why don't you look for Mari?" Erich nodded and glanced a last time at the half-demon, who knew his name before turning around and running away.

"You care a lot about your son, don't you?" Gwendal asked with a small threat in his voice and Carsten looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

"Please, he has nothing to do with this." He pleaded and Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh.

"Erich is one of my citizens and if he is in danger then it is my job to ensure his safety." The king stated and von Sleister's look changed for the worst.

"Please, he needs his father…"

"Then tell us everything!" Gwendal demanded with a glint in his eyes. Carsten hesitated for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine…" And he informed them about the enemies' plans.

"You're saying that they wanted to test out if they could kill demons under our eyes without us noticing? And they chose the soldiers that survived the previous attack as victims for revenge?" Gwendal summed and Erich's father nodded with his eyes cast at his lap.

"We appreciate your help, but of course I can't overlook your betrayal." Yuuri said with his Maou air and noted how the von Sleister seemed to shrink.

"Please, I… I needed the money to pay for Erich's education." The king let out a surprised sound, making it look like he didn't know that.

"There are more ways to get money – ways that help your country." Yozak suggested and Carsten nodded but still didn't dare to look up.

"Of course, as Maou, I can't overlook one of my citizens in trouble." Yuuri sighed and shared a look with Gwendal.

"If you help us take down the leader of the humans…" The commander stated and nodded to his king.

"We'll make sure Erich doesn't have to miss anything." Carsten promised. "Of course, it won't stop with the human leader; we can call on you any time we want. If you don't comply to these rules or break them, we'll take Erich." Gwendal threatened and Yuuri nodded while the guards around him openly glared at Carsten. The von Sleister's eyes widened in panic and he fiercely nodded his agreement.

-Sthic-

As they made their way back to the Blood Pledge Castle, night was already starting to fall. Yuuri looked around him and mumbled something Gwendal didn't catch. 'Probably worried about not getting home in time.' The commander thought with a smile that quickly faded as he noted that his horse was sniffing oddly in the air. Smelling himself, the scent of sulfur entered his nostrils. 'There are hot springs around here, but we shouldn't be able to smell them from here!' "Heika!" Yuuri shot out of his thoughts and turned to him.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you smell that?" Everyone around the commander sniffed the air.

"Sulfur." Yozak said and Gwendal nodded.

"We shouldn't be able to smell the hot springs from here. I want to check." The Maou nodded and they turned their horses. As they came closer to the hot springs a warm fog started to surround them and they decided to continue on foot. When they reached the springs, they noticed the water was boiling. "This isn't normal!" Gwendal stated and signaled to two soldiers to check the other side.

"What could be causing this?" Yuuri asked and his brother-in-law put up his usual frown.

"A volcano that turned active." Yozak answered and the commander nodded.

"A volcano? Where's one around here?" The king glanced confused at Gwendal.

"Underneath us. It isn't visual, but it is there."

"If it erupts, how much damage would there be?"

"Depends on the direction the eruption takes. If it goes to the city, we'll have millions of deaths." Yuuri frowned.

"Is it possible the humans are behind this?" He had to ask it. Gwendal's eyes moved from the Maou to the ground underneath their feet.

"I don't know, but if they are…" He looked back up at his king and the reddish haired spy. "We need to find them, before it's too late, if it isn't already." The king nodded with worry in his face.

-Sthic-

It was already dark when Gwendal entered the plaza of the Blood Pletch Castle after Yuuri. They had left two soldiers behind at the hot springs to keep them updated on the situation. Handing over their horses to the stable boys, they entered the castle. Immediately they made their way to the Maou's office, knowing that's where the others would be waiting on them. "You're late!" Wolfram yelled as he flew Yuuri around the neck.

"I'm sorry." The king whispered while hugging him close. Gwendal ignored the two lovebirds and walked over to Günter and Conrad.

"We have a problem." He started as he stopped beside his love and felt the silver haired man's hand on his arm. "The volcano in the area of the von Sleister's mansion has become active." He stated and got a weird look from the librarian.

"That shouldn't be a problem; the volcano is situated so deep that even if it erupts, there shouldn't be a lot of damage. And the von Sleister's have a duty to make sure that no one lives in the off-limits area!" Günter told them what he knew about the volcano and the commander frowned again.

"Carsten should have already noted it then?" Yuuri asked and his silver haired advisor nodded. "Why didn't he say anything? I thought we had him?" The king continued.

"He must not have taken us serious enough." Yozak answered with a sigh.

"Are you talking about Erich's father?" Wolfram suddenly hissed and Yuuri turned to his hubby with a panic expression.

"Ye-es…" He mumbled in a high voice.

"And why didn't I know about you meeting with him?"

"Because… well…" The Maou got a look of horror and Gwendal sighed.

"Make him pay later, Wolfram. We have to think about a solution."

"We'll take Erich from him!" The blond bellowed and Yuuri tried to keep his hubby in his arms.

"But if we keep him here, then von Sleister won't think we'll keep him permanently." Conrad said with a thoughtful expression.

"Then we look for a foster family that looks too good to be true." Gwendal stated, ignoring his fuming youngest brother.

"That could work; maybe one of the survivors would like to take him in. They would get extra protection that way." Günter added and Yuuri got a considering look.

"That could work, couldn't it?" He asked the last at the blond in his arms. Stubbornly Wolfram turned away from him, but did nod.

"That's settled then. Do you have an idea which family?" Yuuri put up his goofy smile, glad his hubby was accepting his decision. Gwendal nodded. "Great, we'll leave first thing in the morning." The Maou kissed the blond locks in front of his face.

"I'll start making a schedule of guards who will guard the hot springs." Gwendal said and caressed Günter's face with one swift movement before leaving the office.

"We'll get Carsten to talk." Yozak chuckled and pulled Conrad after the commander. Yuuri kissed the blond locks for a second time and Wolfram turned his head back towards him.

"So tell me, why couldn't I know you were going to see Erich?" Emerald green eyes promised death if he didn't tell the truth and the Maou gave Günter a look of terror.

**R&R**


	29. Taking Erich

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this**

"Heika, how good it is to see you again!" Carsten sounded like he was greeting death. Yuuri just smiled at him and Gwendal forced the man backwards so they could enter. Without a word they spread through the house with one thing in mind.

'Find Erich and take him!' The double black repeated over and over in his head.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" The owner of the house asked with bad hidden fear lacing his voice.

"Is there a reason we can't be here?" Gwendal asked with a stern voice and the man's eyes moved to a door not that far from them. Noticing the shift the commander signaled and two soldiers moved on each side of the door. Stumbling was heard from behind the entrance and with one hand signal of Gwendal the door got opened. The demons stepped inside, ready and armed to find the room empty.

"They're gone." One of the soldiers said as he inspected an open window. "But they left footprints." Gwendal quickly joined the soldier and studied the prints.

"Three different shoes, three humans." He turned back to Yuuri and Carsten.

"It seems you have some explaining to do." The king stated and the von Sleister seemed ready to faint.

"Look who I found!" Yozak announced as he entered the room with a giggling Erich on his arm. Yuuri didn't wait a second to step towards them and accepted the little boy in his arms.

"Hi, Erich!" He said with a childish voice. "Guess what, your father has given his permission for you to go on a holiday!" He announced and the boy squealed in delight.

"No, please…!" Carsten begged and dropped to his knees. "Don't take him from me."

"You can't take back your word now!" Yuuri played on and Erich nodded. The little one was really eager to go on his vacation. "Why don't you go pack, Erich?" The king smiled at the boy who nodded fiercely. Black eyes turned to Yozak and the spy accepted the child back. Goofing around with the little boy, Yozak left the room again and Yuuri turned back to the desperate father. "We keep our word. If you don't cooperate with us, we take Erich. So, we're taking him!" The Maou smiled evilly, which gave Gwendal the creeps. That was one look he wasn't used seeing on their goofy king. "Gwendal, I'm certain you can get the needed information out of him." The commander nodded and Yuuri escaped from the room.

-Sthic-

'That felt wrong, so wrong.' Yuuri shuddered as he stood in the hall. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. Calmness rushed over him as he thought about his family and why he was doing this. Once recovered he searched for a servant and asked where Erich's room was. He got pointed to the second floor, where he heard Yozak talk loudly to the little boy. "How's packing coming along?" The king asked as he entered the room where all the noise was coming from and met the sight of a sniffing Erich. "What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicking and his reddish friend stepped towards him.

"I just told him his father isn't accompanying him on his trip." Black eyes got an understanding expression and he walked to the boy. Leaning down, he patted the brown hair locks.

"This is a holiday only for you. Your father is busy, but he told us you were a big boy that could take this trip on his own." Erich hesitantly blinked at the Maou.

"I'm a big boy." He said between sniffs.

'And to think how threatening he was the first time I met him.' Yuuri smiled and whipped the tears away with his thumb.

"So, will you show you father just how much of a big boy you are?" Erich immediately started nodding and turned back to his pack. He picked up different kind of toys and started pushing them in his bag. The double black shared an adorable smile with Yozak. "We shut also pack you some clothes." He patted the boy's brown hair again and innocent eyes turned to him before moving to the closet.

"I'll pick some clothes, why don't you continue with your toys?" The reddish spy suggested and Erich turned back to packing with a huge smile in place.

-Sthic-

After the king had left the room, the commander had taken to stand before the broken man, not saying a word. "Please…" Carsten pleaded but didn't get a sign of recognition from Gwendal.

"You're hiding humans who are a threat to Shin Makuko!" The demon suddenly bellowed and the broken man shrunk into himself. Gwendal started pacing before him. "We gave you a change, which is more than you deserve and still," he stopped before the von Sleister and turned to him, "you betray us."

"Please!" Carsten flew forward and clutched at his leg. "I only did it for Erich. That boy doesn't deserve…"

"YOU!" Gwendal ended the sentence for him while shaking the man of him. "What do the humans want?" A whine left Carsten's throat but it missed its effect.

"They want revenge." He chose to answer in the end.

"For what?" The von Sleister again seemed to shrink into himself.

"Their losses." Gwendal sneered.

'Haven't they taken enough from us already?' He wondered, remembering the lifeless body of Raphael's and Arne's mother. "How are they executing this revenge?" He continued with a stern voice.

"First…"

'There is a first?'

"Before they contacted me, they had killed… those suicides." Carsten didn't want to elaborate and didn't have too as the commander signaled for him to continue. "They came to me once they discovered their actions had influenced the stability of the volcano on my land."

"So they want to let it erupt? You would definitely get killed if it does! Erich would get killed!"

"They promised to take us in as refugees!" Carsten called out and the demon let out a sound of disbelieve.

"And you believed that, like they wouldn't let even one person, demon or human of Shin Makoku survive." The human got a look of self pity as he shook his head.

"If I didn't listen they would take Erich!" His voice was clouded with despair.

"If you had come to us, we would have made sure he was safe."

"Like you protect your soldiers?" Von Sleister screamed. "They got murdered right under your nose!" Gwendal felt a pang of hurt and guilt and closed his eyes for a moment.

'He's right.' "Their murders could have been prevented if we had known of the danger." He continued with less force.

"No," Carsten shook his head, "they would have killed Erich. They have their ways." The human looked terrified and Gwendal sighed.

'This is going nowhere.' "Where are they?" Hysterical, the von Sleister started shaking his head. 'He's too scared.'

"Dad!" Erich's excited voice suddenly bellowed through the room. The human immediately turned to the sound and stepped closer to his son, but Yozak picked up the boy before he could reach him.

"We're leaving." Yuuri announced from behind the spy and Erich started waving frantically.

"Wait!"Carsten called but the king moved to the front door. Black eyes turned and met indigo before giving a nod. Gwendal laid his hand on the von Sleister's shoulder, stopping his movements successfully.

"Where are they?" He asked again and saw the man before him break.

"You'll protect him?" Carsten asked instead of answering.

"Yes." Biting his lip the human gave in with a sigh.

"I have a map in my office." He confessed and with a little nudge he moved to the hallway. Slowly, Gwendal followed Carsten and they stopped before the von Sleister's desk. Carefully the human pointed to the country map on his wall. His finger rose to the volcano, moving a little to the north. "Their camp is here. They are working a little back to the volcano."

"How many?" Carsten grit his teeth.

"Ten? Twenty?" Gwendal nodded and signaled to the two of his men that had stayed – the others had gotten the duty of protecting their Heika.

"Make a copy!" He ordered. "We're going to estimate the danger." The human twirled around.

"Please don't leave me here! They'll kill me!" The commander eyed him. 'He's correct. The humans won't believe he didn't tell us anything. Not after they saw us take Erich with us and they saw.' "Fine, we'll take you in as a prisoner when we get back." Gwendal turned to his soldiers. "It's time we surprise our guests with a visit."

-Sthic-

Taking in the view before him, Gwendal counted the humans, the enemies. "Twelve." He said and one of his men added five more in the back. "Seventeen." The commander frowned as he took in the two large buildings on each border of the camp. 'Why built an important building at the edge? It's too easy to infiltrate.' He signaled for his soldiers to check the building on the right, he would take the left. Both demons nodded and slipped away from him. He waited to make sure they would get to their target undetected. Five minutes later not a sign that they had been spotted reached him. Carefully Gwendal moved to his left and slid quietly to his appointed building. He got almost caught once but reached his destination without alarming anyone. His eyes caught sight of smoke coming from a small window and slid downwards to estimate the height. 'If I can find something…' Looking around he found a couple of crates and quickly moved them under the window. Taking in his surroundings once more, he was certain he was still invisible for the humans and removed his scarf. With it wrapped around his mouth, he crawled on the crates and sneaked a peak.

The smoke immediately made his eyes water, but he forced them open. Second he noticed the heat. 'Is that a… cauldron?' He wondered as tears were starting to appear in the corner of his eyes. Forcing himself to take in everything inside the room, he quickly came to the conclusion it was some sort of laboratory stuffed full with old utensils. Not being able to take the smoke any longer he retreated to the ground. 'A laboratory? What are they making?' He wondered while catching his breath. 'Let's hope that smoke wasn't poisonous.' A last glance to the window and Gwendal quickly retreated back to the hidden place where he and his soldiers had split up before. The two demons were already waiting for him with a sour look on their faces. Together they made their way away from the human camp and stopped only when Gwendal was certain they weren't going to get spotted. "What did you find out?" He turned to his men.

"They are dumping their waste inside the volcano." One soldier started and glanced at his companion.

"And we heard them talk about a drug." Said companion continued.

"I found a laboratory." Gwendal informed them of his own findings. "This leads us to the conclusion they are making a drug – for unknown purposes – and dumping the waste the reaction makes in the volcano." The commander frowned.

"And the waste is activating the volcano." The first soldier continued and indigo eyes moved from one demon to the other.

"We need to find out what kind of drug they are making and how that waste can activate a volcano." Gwendal sighed dreading what he was going to say next. "We need Lady Anissina."

**R&R**


	30. Help from Lady Anissina

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Ignoring the small bubble of fear that started to boil in his guts, Gwendal opened the door that lead to Anissina's quarters and entered an empty room. "She's in her laboratory, isn't she?" He mumbled with dread, but with a sigh stepped backwards and forced himself to the woman's working place. Stopping before the door he took a last deep breath and knocked before entering. The sight that met his eyes made him cold inside. Without a thought he rushed forward and yanked a piece of cloth from his love's mouth.

"Gwendal!" Günter helplessly yelped and Anissina let out a yell of disbelieve.

"What are you doing?" Her hand moved to the cloth in her childhood friend's hand, but a glare made her rethink.

"Whatever you're doing – stop it!" He ordered her and she huffed.

"I'm not hurting your Gungun, I'm just..."

"I don't care what you are doing! Release him!" Without waiting for the woman's approval, he started entrapping his love.

"I was only optimising the working of his brain." Anissina shrugged and got a glare sent her way. "Just imagine what he could do to you with his brainwaves." She tried once more, but Gwendal moved the helmet from Günter's silver hair – ignoring her successfully – and wrapped the man in his arms as his love searched for shelter against his chest.

"I'm bringing Günter to Gisela and afterwards we need to talk!" He sent the woman a fierce glare before guiding the man in his arms away from her.

-Sthic-

"Did she hurt you?" Gwendal asked while caressing his love's cheeks. He could see Gisela run around the infirmary in the corner of his eyes and admitted that it made him feel better.

"My head..." Günter mumbled and his daughter stood beside him in a flash. She laid her hand on his head and it began to pour her magic in him. After a minute she turned to the commander and gave him a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine. " Gwendal let out a breath of relief and kissed his love's cheek.

"I'm going to have a word with the Lady Anissina." He told Günter and a hand stopped him from retreating.

"Be careful." The librarian mumbled and the commander smile at him.

"Take care of him." His last words were directed to his future daughter-in-law and he left to return to his childhood friend.

-Sthic-

"You ruined my experiment!" Anissina bellowed as Gwendal entered her territory again. Clearly, she had already recovered and was now blaming him for her loss.

"Then don't experiment on my partner!" His voice filled the entire room but the woman wouldn't be swayed.

"You know I have to test my experiments and you two have always helped me!"

"Not freely, you force us!" Lady Anissina was turning red by now.

"If it wasn't for me, you two would never have gotten together!" She screamed and Gwendal's anger only rose.

"So we have to be your guinea pigs for the rest of our life out of gratitude?" The woman was blazing by now and opened her mouth to retort but Gwendal wasn't done yet. "What if Günter gets pregnant!" Both were surprised by his words.

"Günter's pregnant?" Lady Anissina asked stunned and her childhood friend immediately shook his head.

"No, he isn't, but what when he is and you hurt our baby!" The woman took a deep breath and suddenly a smile bloomed on her face.

"I didn't know you were trying for children already." She joked. "And I understand now. I won't experiment on him anymore, but you on the other hand..." Gwendal kept it at glaring at her, but the heat behind it was gone.

"Now then, I need your help." Anissina recognized the change in his behaviour and also got serious. "We found out what the humans are doing..."

-Sthic-

Yuuri looked on how his oldest daughter and her fiancé were playing with little Erich. "He's a sweetie." The double black turned to look at the couple they were leaving him with.

"He is, isn't he?" He smiled at the wife of the soldier, who had just complimented his future son-in-law. "But let's get to the point," the Maou changed the subject, "your house will be surrounded by soldiers, so none will come in without our knowledge." He reassured them and they nodded in understanding.

"Thank you and don't worry about Erich, we'll take care of him." The soldier wrapped his arm around his wife and looked with affection at the little boy.

"Great, now we really need to go. Greta, Raphael, we're leaving." Yuuri turned to his adoptive daughter. Greta pouted and picked up Erich before hugging him close.

"He's so cute, dad." The king could only smile at the sight before him.

"I know he is and you'll be seeing him a lot more, but now we have to go." The princess reluctantly nodded and gave the little boy to his temporary mother. Beside her Raphael stepped to the soldier and they shook hands.

"Sent our love to your father." The soldier said and Raphael couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the scare on the other's forehead that revealed itself with every movement. He had heard from his father that Ruben, the soldier had been one of the soldiers, who had been captured by the humans. The scare was a reminder of just what the humans where capable of.

"Of course, take care of yourselves." The boy smiled and Ruben nodded at him.

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement." The soldier gave him a teasing look and Raphael couldn't help but blush scarlet.

"Thanks."

"Be good to our princess."

"Always." They shared a smile before Greta took the hand of her fiancé and pulled him after her father out of the house.

-Sthic-

Be the time they got home night had already fallen and Yuuri didn't want more than having his hubby in his arms. His desires had to wait as Gwendal intercepted him as he made his way to his children's' room, where he knew Wolfram would be at this time of day. "What did you find out?" Heika asked already dreading what he was going to hear, if his brother-in-law's expression was an indication.

"We got von Sleister talking and found the humans." The commander started and took time to breath before continuing. "The humans are behind the suicides." Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Do you have proof?"

"Not yet, Heika." Lady Anissina made her presence known as she was walking towards them and stopped beside the two men. "But we know they are making a drug and I know there are drugs that can influence a person's mind."

"You think the humans administrate their drug to the survivors and get them to kill themselves?" Both Gwendal and Anissina nodded. "And how does the volcano fit in this?"

"As they create this drug, they also create waste and are dumping this waste in the volcano."

"Causing it to activate?" Yuuri asked the scientist who nodded. "But I thought that even if the volcano erupts it wouldn't cause a lot of damage because it situates deep inside the earth crust."

"When nature runs its course, there's limited danger for us, but if the humans are influencing the stability... Who knows what could happen!" Lady Anissina shook her head in disapproval. Even she thought some things were better left alone.

"We need to stop them." Yuuri decided with his Maou's voice and his commander nodded.

"I'll start making a plan of action and call for our soldiers to be here in the morning."

"No," the king stopped him, "tired we are no good, let everyone enjoy their last night and tomorrow we'll start preparing. I do want spies to keep an eye on the humans." Gwendal bowed his head in acceptance and retreated together with Anissina. 'It seems we're going to war again.' Yuuri sighed as he continued his way to his little ones' bedroom.

-Sthic-

Yuuri opened the door before him and smiled as he took in the scene that was playing inside the room. "Yaelle, be a good girl and let your brother sleep." Wolfram whispered to his daughter, who was leaning on Yuji's bed and playing with the boy's hair.

"But I wanna sleep beside him!" She whined and the blond couldn't help but sigh at the cuteness of his little girl.

"I know you do, but you two need to learn to sleep in separate rooms. You were the one, who wanted her own room." Yaelle blow up her cheeks and pulled her best pout, but her father wasn't going to be swayed. "You're a big girl." The Prince Consort said and gave Yuji a kiss on the cheek before straightening his back. Yaelle was about to give up, but at that moment her eyes met Yuuri's.

"Dad!" She yelled with twinkling eyes. "Can I sleep with Yuji?" Wolfram shot his daughter a soft glare as he leaned back over her brother, who had woken up again.

"Sweetie, you daddy is right." The king said while entering the room and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"But..."

"No buts." The little princess gave up and hugged her brother closer. Yuji let out some blabbering, not awake enough to pronounce full sentences.

"Come on, sweetie." Yuuri pried her off the little boy and picked her up.

"Good night, Yuji, I'm just one door away!" She called over the Maou's shoulder and let herself be carried to her own room. Wolfram followed them after he made certain Yuji was asleep again. Yaelle tried to keep her parents with her little longer but in the end sleep claimed her.

Tiptoeing out of the room, the royal couple sighed in relief. "They are a handful." Wolfram sighed as Yuuri wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"But we love them." A kiss got pressed to blond hair locks. Another one to the cheekbone underneath it and by the time they were in their own bedroom, Yuuri's hands were all over his hubby.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram panted while his shirt fell to the ground. As answer the double black's lips landed on his neck and sucked a hickey. The blond started pulling at the black jacket of his seme and the king released him for a moment to shed himself from his clothes. Wolfram let out a giggle at the double black's eagerness and followed his example. Both naked, their lips locked again and their legs moved to the bed. Feeling the back of his leg bump against it, the blond let himself fall backwards and the Maou crawled on top of him, kissing every piece of skin that passed his reach while making his way upwards. By the time he kissed the other lips, Wolfram's hands were already on his penis, stroking it hard.

"Prepare me." The blond panted in his ear and Yuuri let out a groan of lust. Blindly, he grabbed at their nightstand and grabbed the lube. Moving downwards again, Wolfram invitingly opened his legs and the Maou spread the lube over his fingers. Carefully he started scissoring the blond's hole and at the same time pumped his cock.

"Yuuri, hn... I'm ready... Enter me!" With a smirk on his face, the king applied and in one swift movement penetrated his hubby. Wolfram let out a moan of pleasure and started wiggling, indicating that the other needed to continue.

"So impatient." Yuuri chuckled and complied. Quickly, his movements started to get rough, but the blond wasn't complaining and all too quickly shot his semen over his stomach. The constriction of Wolfram's insides pulled Yuuri over the edge and made him fill his hubby before rocking out his orgasm. Satisfied the Maou pulled out of the Prince Consort and laid down beside him.

"That felt good." The blond sighed as he sneaked closer to the king and laid his head on the double black's chest.

"Yeah, the best." Yuuri brightly smiled while his hands caressed Wolfram's sides. They cuddled some more before falling asleep with a smile on their face. For a moment they could forget the problems that lay ahead.

**R&R**


	31. Unfair accelerations

**With FF deleting mature stories, I have decided that I'll also be uploading my stories on adultfanfiction. I'll post a link after I've uploaded this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

A knock on his office door made Gwendal look up and his eyes got hypnotized by the swaying movement of the silver coloured hair that caught his attention. Slowly, he moved them upwards and met sleepy violet orbs. "Gwendal." Günter mumbled and the commander got up before moving passed his desk.

"You should be resting." Gwendal raised his hand and traced his love's cheek with the top of his fingers. Günter tried to hide a yawn behind his hand and the other couldn't help but smile at the cute gesture.

"I woke up and you weren't there." The librarian mumbled and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

"I need to finish our plan of action for tomorrow." The commander explained. Earlier, he hadn't wanted to interrupt his love's rest after what Anissina had done to him.

"What did you find out?" Günter wobbled forwards into his lover's arms and snuggled against his chest.

'Gisela must have given him a sedative.' Gwendal though as he kissed the silver locks. He wouldn't be this submissive otherwise. "We found out they're making a drug that they use to make our soldiers kill themselves." The librarian hummed. "And the waste of their creation is activating the volcano." Günter showed a frown as he looked up.

"If they want to destroy the village, they will have to make a path for the lava towards it." The commander's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are correct. They can't control the path of the lava." He glanced towards his desk. "I can use that." Releasing his love, he pulled him to his desk and made him sit down on his chair before leaning over his notes. "They will have to make a path before the volcano erupts." His finger moved over his writings until he found what he was looking for. "They will have to separate, meaning they will be fewer in number at both sites." Günter also leaned forward and supported his head with his left hand. "If we can take down those that are making the path without the ones in the camp knowing." Gwendal continued as he started making changes to his plan.

"We would have an advantage." The librarian added half asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep his eyes open. He wanted to be there for his partner, but his body protested.

"Yes, we should start with observing them twenty-four seven and intercept them when they're trying to make another victim." The commander scrapped a couple of words and added new. "Yes, I think we can work with this..." Gwendal's voice died out when his love bumped against him. A smile appeared on his face when he noted the librarian was once again fast asleep. "It's been a long day, let's go to bed." He whispered and picked up the other. Günter snuggled closer without waking up.

-Sthic-

"Our soldiers are informed?" Yuuri asked and leaned backwards in his chair while going over the notes his commander had made last night.

"Yes, I've sent out instructions first thing in the morning."

"And the ten aristocrats?"

"All have been requested for help."

"Good, then it's time to get our plan into action!" The king ordered after a small pause. He would never like starting a war.

"You're doing the right thing." Gwendal assured him as he noticed the distress on his young Maou's face. Yuuri thanked him and watched the commander leave before his eyes met emerald green ones.

"Things are going to go fast now." Wolfram whispered from the doorway and the king sighed.

"I know. Wolfram," the Prince Consort walked towards him and stopped before his desk, "I need you to promise me that if things go wrong, you'll take the kids and seek shelter in an allied county."

"You want me to leave you!" The blond yelled like expected. "Because I'm not going to! I'm your husband; I'll be with you through thick and thin!" By now Yuuri stood before Wolfram and grabbed hold of the blond's face.

"Our children can't lose both parents." He said while staring straight into green emerald eyes.

"And I can't lose you." Wolfram confessed with a broken voice and Yuuri pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"With you and the kids' safe, I'll be able to give my all." The king tried to convince his hubby after he caught his breath and saw the blond's resolve slowly dissolve.

"I won't leave you." Wolfram mumbled and Yuuri kissed his pouty lips once more.

"You're not leaving me, you're just getting a head start and I'll catch up soon enough." The Prince Consort had to smile at his hubby's goofy logic.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." Wolfram decided and Yuuri understood is like his victory.

"Great, our kids will be in good hands." The Maou sighed relieved and missed the way the blond's smile fell for a moment.

"Of course."

-Sthic-

"Günter?" Greta asked as her eyes moved through the library until they fell on the silver haired man.

"Is there something you need, my Princess?" Günter smiled reassuring at her and she beamed to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my wedding." Violet eyes widened in surprise. "With dad Yuuri going to war, I want to marry before he leaves." She fisted her hands and held them before her to emphasize the strength of her willpower. The librarian couldn't help but smile. He could understand her point of view. A war brought losses and she wanted her family complete at her wedding.

"Of course." Greta seemed happy with his understanding and let a little doubt slip through her facial mask.

"But is it possible to arrange a wedding so quickly?" She asked and revealed the reason she had searched for his company. Günter took a moment to think before answering.

"If you want to keep it intimate, it should be possible. But if you want a big wedding with all of your friends – also the ones outside Shin Makoku – I don't believe it to be possible." Greta nodded.

"Then we could do like my dads, have an intimate wedding before the war and afterwards have a big one."

"That would work. Would Raphael be okay with that?"

"I believe so, but I'll run it by him just to be certain." The princess smiled brightly. "Thanks Günter!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped back into the corridor.

"She knows how to deal with things." The silver haired man couldn't help but smile as he watched her go.

-Sthic-

"How are things coming along?" The Maou asked as he looked down at the soldiers, who were gathering on the courtyard.

"Good, everyone we called on seems to be arriving." His commander answered from beside him on the stairs.

"Are the ten aristocrats giving us permission to use their private troops?"

"We haven't heard from Lord von Bielefelt and Lord von Karbelnikoff, but the others have given their permission."

"Waltorana and Densham," Yuuri sighed, "those two always make me wait, but they'll follow the others' example." Gwendal nodded his agreement. Ever since they had accepted Yuuri as their Maou, they had found other ways to annoy him.

"They know it's in their best interest to provide us with their troops. Next point you should be aware of Heika, Lord von Spitzweg has offered his deepest condolences for the suicides. He wants you to know you can always count on his help." Gwendal continued and Yuuri sighed.

"Cheri will be happy to hear that."

'Because of her brother or because of Raven?' The commander questioned with distaste but chose not to make his thoughts known.

"Maybe she would like to bring her brother and Raven a visit." The king continued and Gwendal raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Von Sleister." The commander was surprised and proud of his king's thoughtfulness.

"Mother is supposed to be arriving tomorrow. I'll ask for her help when she arrives.

"Good," Yuuri stepped down to the next tread, "then next is deciding what everyone's roll will be." He said while nodding to the soldiers before him.

-Sthic-

"Günter!" Lady Anissina yelled as the silver haired man caught her attention. A little alarmed the librarian turned to her and got a vial pushed in his hands. "My peace offer." Violet eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"What is this?"

"A fertility potion, my own creation." The suspicion turned to confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because Gwendal said you were pregnant..."

"What?"

"And then you weren't, but he was like: "What if he was?" Günter figured the woman had finally lost it.

"Lady Anissina, that doesn't make sense!" He raised his voice and the scientist blink at him.

"I'm being incoherent, aren't I?" The woman laughed and suddenly grabbed his arms. "What I'm saying is that Gwendal wants a baby. More precisely, he wants you to have his baby." Anissina succeeded in getting him speechless.

"Baby? Gwendal... baby?" Günter mumbled stupidly and the scientist nodded.

"Yes, and with this fertility potion you will definitely get pregnant." Lady Anissina was all smiles as she waved goodbye and skipped off. Günter could only stare after her with a dumbstruck look.

-Sthic-

"Yozak has just arrived." Gwendal announced to his king, who had been waiting eagerly on that news. They didn't have to wait long before the spy stood panting inside the Maou's office.

"How's the situation?"

"They are aware of von Sleister's betrayal." The reddish haired man started after he had caught his breath.

"What, how did that happen?" Yuuri asked as he jumped off his chair, seemly ready to get to action.

"They targeted Ruben. We stopped them, but they saw Erich."

"They know that von Sleister would never willingly let his son out of his sight." Gwendal shook his head in disappointment. They should have seen that coming.

"Then what do we do? Von Sleister needs protection now, doesn't he?" The king asked and his commander nodded. "And the humans will be expecting us now."

"Meaning they are speeding up their plans." Conrad entered the office and Yuuri beckoned him to come closer. The middle brother moved beside his husband and calmly stood beside him. His only gesture was grabbing the reddish haired man's hand and entwined their fingers. "I just received word that they are starting on a canal towards the village."

"We can't give them time to complete it." Yuuri said and took a deep breath before directing himself to his commander. "Start the first part of our plan!"

-Sthic-

Günter watched how Conrad and Yozak were saying goodbye to their sons before handing them to the Prince Consort. He couldn't help but wonder how it would be if he gave Gwendal a child. 'Would he also say goodbye every time he left for a war? Every time thinking this could be the last time he would see our baby?' The librarian frowned at his own thoughts. 'Does he really want to have a baby with me?' His real doubt rose.

"Everything will be fine." The commander suddenly stood beside him and traced the frown on his forehead.

"You're frowning yourself." Günter couldn't help but smile a small smile and Gwendal's face relaxed a little.

"Are you fully recovered?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm coming with you." The other's expression turned to a surprised one and he started to protest.

"Günter no…"

"Don't Gwendal, I'm good with a sword and my Maryoku could be really useful." The commander made himself tough.

"You need to stay with Heika."

"Then what's the problem?" The silver haired advisor asked as he pointed to his king. Gwendal turned around and his eyes narrowed as he saw Yuuri climb on his horse with Morgif hanging on his hip.

"What's he doing?" He questioned aloud and strode towards the double black. "Heika!" He called and the king got a busted look, which he tried to cover up by use of his goofy smile. "You're not going!"

"Yes, I am." Yuuri straightened himself, using his height from on top of the horse to look serious. "It's my duty as Maou." The commander glared at him and glanced at his youngest brother.

"Does Wolfram consent?" The king hesitated a moment.

"We talked." He finally answered with a sad look as he watched his husband. He recovered himself and turned to Günter who was standing behind Gwendal. "Günter, I want you to stay with Wolfram…"

"Heika!" The advisor called out in disbelieve as the commander's face relaxed again.

"And take him and the little ones to an allied country if things take a turn for the worst."

"But I can be of more use with you!"

"Listen to Heika, Günter!" Gwendal said in a firm voice and got a glare sent his way.

"Günter please, I need to know there's someone I trust with them." That quiet down the advisor's protest.

'How can I say no to that?' "Fine." He huffed and turned his head sideways. His daughter caught his attention and also the man standing in front of her. "Is Adalbert joining you?" He frowned in confusion. He knew the relationship between the former Aristocrat and his daughter was still very young but seemly strong enough for him to help them openly.

"Yes, Gisela talked to him and you know how convincing she can be." Gwendal answered and Günter sighed. He turned back to the commander and noted the absent of his king. Twirling around he found him beside his horse hugging Wolfram like it could be the last time. The maids were standing behind them with the two boys of Conrad and Yozak. The parents themselves had moved a little further for a private moment. Günter felt a heavy feeling settle in his stomach.

'Why does it look like everyone is saying goodbye for the last time?' He wondered as he found Greta looking down at them from above the stairs. It pained him to know she wasn't going to get her intimate wedding with the acceleration of the circumstances.

**R&R**


	32. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

"Your Excellency, what are you doing?" Günter asked as he watched the Prince Consort run around the royal bedroom chamber. Wolframs stopped for a moment and looked at him in disbelieve.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The blond asked sarcastic.

"It looks like you're packing." The librarian answered while showing his good will.

"Great observation skills!" And the Prince Consort continued.

"Heika forbad you to go after him!" The silver haired demon raised his voice to give authority to it and the blond gave him another look.

"Since when does that stop me?" He asked with a smirk. "And don't you want to help Aniue?" Wolfram could see the hesitation in the violet eyes. "The kids will be left with Greta and she'll follow the wimp's orders like the good girl she is." He continued and Günter was tempted to agree. He didn't want to disobey his king and his lover, but he also didn't want to stay behind feeling useless.

"Still, we can't go against Heika's will." He tried a last time, almost hoping the blond would ignore him. Wolfram seemed to know he had won and walked to his dresser gathering the last of his things.

"We'll go and see Greta – she's probably with the little ones anyway – and leave before Yuuri has too much of a head start." Günter nodded dumbly, completely surrendering. It was hard to say no to Wolfram once he put his mind to something and honestly, he really wanted to aid the others. His conclusion was to better keep an eye on the Prince Consort from close range and as he couldn't stop him, they would follow the others in the shadows. No way was he going to let Yuuri or Gwendal find out about their presence before the point of no return had passed.

"They have to stay unaware of us." The silver haired demon found his voice again and the blond gave him a victorious smile as answer. Like expected they found Greta with the kids and told her they were going after Yuuri. At first she also protested, but Günter suspected her protest were just like his to keep herself from feeling guilty. Her eyes shone in appreciation for her blond father. The librarian was certain she would have joined them if not that someone had to stay with the little ones. The girl wasn't stupid; she knew that Raphael would be with the soldiers at their first rendezvous point. The boy was a full pledged soldier now. Greta had been against his admission but knew that this was the one thing she couldn't deny him. He wanted to stand beside his father and protect his family. Sometimes she wished he could use one of the elements like her fathers – to protect himself with – but every time that thought surfaced she felt guilty. She loved Raphael and didn't want to change a thing about him. She just wanted to keep him safe.

"Be careful!" She ordered her father before hugging him tightly and watched them leave the castle from the nursery's window.

-Sthic-

"The camp is only another couple of meters in that direction." Gwendal whispered as he was crouching with Yuuri in the bushes. They had left the rest of their group behind at a safe distance and were scouting the area. Yozak had taking to himself to check the camp from closeby.

"Let's head back to the others." Yuuri said and together they sneaked back. "Alright, we're splitting up." Heika announced as he entered the open area where they had left the others. "Adalbert, you're with me and Gwendal, we'll take half of the soldiers. The rest will go to the camp under lead of Conrad." He eyed his commander for approval, who nodded. They had been through this during their strategy meeting. "We'll wait for Yozak to return before making the next step." Everyone nodded and Yuuri signaled to Raphael he wanted to talk.

"Heika?" The boy asked as the king pulled him aside.

"Raphael, I know this is your first mission and you want to proof yourself, but I don't want my future son-in-law in danger."

"I appreciate your concern Heika, but I'm a soldier, your soldier!"

"I know, but you're also my daughter's fiancé!" Yuuri tried to emphasize his point by waving his hands around. "And I'm more scared of Greta – and Wolfram – than anything we'll encounter here!" Raphael smiled a crook smile and sighed.

"Greta knows how important this is for me. She won't want you to hold me back if that makes me unhappy." The king was a little surprised how the boy dared to speak up to him, but realized he shouldn't be surprised. Appearance wise they did look like they were around the same age by now. "But I'll be careful and keep near you or Gwendal." He made a compromise that Yuuri grabbed with both hands.

"Alright, keep near us at all times." Raphael promised he would listen and together they joined the soldiers again.

-Sthic-

At the same moment Yozak was still observing the humans' camp and frowned. Clearly, the humans had started on the next phase of their plan as a group was gathering in the middle of the camp. 'They're planning something.' The spy realized he had to get closer to get more information. He sneaked to the first building he could use as hiding place and reached it just in time to hide behind the door before two soldiers rushing out of it. Sneaking a peek inside, he caught sight of sleeping quarters and a plan formed in his head. Carefully, he scouted his surroundings before sneaking inside the building. The building was empty except for him and he immediately moved to one of the closets. It took a couple of minutes of searching through the other closets for him to gather all of the parts of the human's uniform and dress himself. Checking his appearance a last time, he decided he would pass like one of them and walked outside looking as relaxed as possible. His masquerade worked and unseen he moved to the human commander. Remembering his training, he kept to the shadows and small groups of soldiers that were too busy with listening to notice him completely.

"We'll wait until dusk sets before moving out." The commander sounded like he was playing a record for the nth time. "Remember to take enough food and drinks for the rest of the day. To minimize the risk of being discovered, we'll not be contacting you until the next group arrives to release you." Yozak smirked as he started to move away from the crowd.

'No contact that will be to our advantage. I need to find out how they do make emergency communication and take that out.' He needed to reach his superiors to update them and get back here to make certain he got a place in the next group.

-Sthic-

Running through the bushes, Yozak knew he was reaching their hiding place and bolded in the clearing having all of the soldiers pointing their swords towards them. He couldn't blame them as for once he hadn't tried to be quiet. "Yozak!" Yuuri raised his voice and immediately jogged towards him together with the king's brothers-in-law and Adalbert.

"If got news." The spy smirked as he bowed to the ground to catch his breath. Conrad laid his hand on the reddish haired spy's back and rubbed circles on it. His husband sent him a thankful smile. "During twilight they will switch the soldiers at the canal for a new group and I'm going to be in it." Gwendal could see that there was more to it.

"Continue."

"The group at the canal won't have any contact with the others, if we take out the emergency communication…"

"We can take them out separately." Adalbert continued and the commander smiled a little at this prospect.

"With how many were they at the camp?" That was the only parameter he didn't know yet.

"Around thirty." Yozak guessed and made Gwendal frown.

"That's a lot more than what we counted yesterday."

"But we could take them." Yuuri said as he counted their number.

"If we take out their numbers at the canal first, we could." Conrad agreed.

"Great, I suggest that Yozak gets back to the camp and reserve a place for himself in the next group." Yuuri happily ordered. "The canal group will leave to make a first study of the terrain we'll be working on. The others will keep an eye on the camp and wait for us as the camp is more populated than the canal. But they do have permission to attack, if the humans get word of what's happening at the canal." The others nodded their agreement and Yuuri turned to his men to give them a peptalk. "We're going to show those pesky humans who they are dealing with!" The soldiers cheered and the double black continued. "They will know the power of demons and humans united!" He eyed the half humans particularly to let them know he also meant them. They were a production of demons and humans after all. Everyone cheered all fired up and Yuuri turned around to Gwendal and Adalbert.

"He does know how to talk." Adalbert smirked and a ghost of a smile passed Gwendal's lips.

-Sthic-

"He sounds like a real leader, doesn't he?" Wolfram whispered to Günter, who grunted something back. Both of them were laying on their stomach hiding in bushes. The advisor kept an eye on the surroundings and found it already a miracle they weren't discovered yet with how close they were.

"We need to get back to the horses!" He whispered and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a scary cat." The Prince Consort whispered back and the librarian huffed as his violet eyes slid from his king to his lover.

'At least he looks good.' He couldn't help but take in the commander's appearance.

"When you're done ogling Aniue, we can go back to the horses." Wolfram interrupted his staring and crawled backwards out of the bushes. Günter blushing a little while followed his example.

"Now that we know their plan, what's ours?" The advisor asked as they reached their horses. The blond patted the white manes of his horse before turning to silver haired man.

"Yuuri and Aniue will be going to the canal." He answered with a wave of his hand, which indicated that Günter should be able to finish the sentence himself.

"We're going to the canal." The advisor sighed and the Prince Consort happily turned back to his horse.

-Sthic-

With hand signals Gwendal directed the soldiers to their places, making sure the humans' working place was completely surrounded. The canal existed only of a meter deep hole in the ground in front of a hill. The commander rolled up the area map he was holding and pointed to the hill. "The volcano is closest to the surface under that hill."

"So like expected they are digging here." Adalbert answered and Raphael leaned forward to get a better look.

"If we stop their actions here, it would be easy to redirect the lava." He stated and Yuuri nodded.

"It doesn't look like the soldiers are digging any longer."

"They are probably tired and just waiting on the next group." Adalbert decided.

"How many soldiers can you count?" Gwendal asked with a frown as he was counting them themselves.

"Fourteen? No, fifteen." Raphael counted.

"The next group will have around the same amount." The commander reasoned. "They must have three different shifts."

"Sounds logical." Yuuri added and suddenly the humans moved into an alert state. Adalbert pulled the king a little lower to make certain he wouldn't be spotted and Yuuri huffed in response. A bird sound shot through the air and Gwendal pointed to the direction it came from.

"That's not a bird that populates these areas." Adalbert mumbled and the commander nodded. Minutes passed before the first new human appeared from behind a tree. He made a sign and the humans at the canal relaxed again. Some even put up a smile and waved at their replacements. One of the last ones that reached the camp had reddish hair that gave away Yozak for the ones who knew him.

'Great, Yozak is with them. Now we wait for his signal.' Gwendal smirked.

-Sthic-

Günter's heart was accelerating like mad as he watched his lover keep an eye on Yozak. 'He's going to turn around any minute now and see us!' He was certain they were crouching straight in his range of vision if he turned around. Wolfram gave him a look that told him to calm down, but he ignored the blond – who he noted was mostly busy with eying the Maou's buttocks. He slid his eyes from Gwendal to the spy who moved around camp greeting the other soldiers.

-Sthic-

It took a quarter of an hour before the tired group of humans left and the new ones took their places. Yozak moved to the tent they had put up as he guessed the communication post would be stationed there. Inside he got greeted by the talkative soldier, who had driven him nuts on their way here. 'At least I've already gained his trust.' The spy told himself and gave the man a smile when he turned to him.

"Something you need, mate?"

"No, I came to tell you that the rations are being divided and if Pat has his way, he also gets yours." Yozak leaned nonchalant against a table and watched the man before him blow up. During their walk here it had found out there was a feud between the two men and wasn't ashamed to make us of it.

"I'll show him!" The human yelled and stormed passed Yozak. The reddish haired man watched him go and casually dropped himself in front of the communication device. Turning a couple of buttons, he put a headset on his head and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Calling base!" He spoke into the device and a got reply after a couple of seconds filled with white noise.

"Canal? Something wrong?"

"Nothing major, but there's a problem with the protection of the wires. We'll have to disconnect for a couple of hours to get it back in a safe state." Yozak easily lied.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Please call in again, when communication is fixed."

"Will do, canal out." Yozak smiled as he put the headset back on the table and turned to the back of the communication device. Taking the time to study it for a second, he pulled out the wire that made the connection with its brother in the camp and pulled open the case. "Let's see." He eyed his surroundings to be certain he was still unseen and pulled out his knife. He cut the wire ends shorter and closed the case again. Putting his knife away again he rewired the communication device and picked up the headset again. He smiled as not even white noise was heard. With a smile he laid the headset back on the table and casually moved to the entrance of the tent. 'Time to give the signal.'

**R&R**


	33. Small victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Gwendal watched Yozak casually leave the tent while the human, who had left earlier entered it again. They shared a short conversation that ended with the spy laughing and the human huffing in anger. With a wave the half-demon ended the conversation and joined the group of humans, who were preparing for dinner. Joking around Yozak started lighting a small fire and waited until all of the humans around him were busy before pulling a small folded paper from his pocket. With a smirk the commander knew the signal was going to be lit. Powder fell out of the paper into the fire and pure white smoke rose. Some humans noticed the smoke and called out for fire. Not blowing his cover just yet, Yozak helped to put out the miniature flames. Gwendal turned to Yuuri who nodded back. He had also seen the signal and together they jumped up. "Let's start with an earthquake!" The commander ordered and the soldiers nodded. Immediately the ground started shaking. "Now we'll move them to the middle and isolate them!" The soldiers did as they were told and shifted the air around the humans, moving them to their wish.

-Sthic-

The moment they bumped into each other, the humans started to put one and two together. "We're under attack!" Yozak hear someone yell beside him. His body swiftly moved around and knocked the closest human unconscious. He wasn't unseen and the surprise gave him an advantage. Two more fell down unconscious before the others turned on him, but the demons had chosen that moment to appear in the open, giving him the chance to escape the bloodbath.

-Sthic-

"We need to get closer!" The Prince Consort whispered and took a step forward but Günter stopped him.

"No," green emerald eyes promised death, "we have the advantage that none of them know we are here." The librarian explained. "Best thing we can do is to use our Maryoku from the shadows." Violet eyes glanced at the blond for a moment before taking back in the battlefield. They fixated on one person in particular, knowing he would do anything to protect him.

"It will confuse the humans." Wolfram used his trained soldier's mind and Günter nodded.

-Sthic-

Morgif let out a war cry as Yuuri blocked a sword aimed at his chest and with his elbow pushed his attacker out of balance. With water he trapped the human to the ground and turned to the next one. Again Morgif yelled it out before the sword got stuck in mid air. Surprised, the double black stared from his hand to the stone in one of the human's hand. 'Shit!' was the only thing running through his mind as his attacker's sword swung towards him. For a moment it seemed time stood still until a fireball hit the human unexpected. The point of Morgif's blade fell to the ground and a breath of relief left the king's lips. 'Who?' He wondered glancing around and noticing another human making his way towards him. The fight continued and he found Raphael fighting alongside his commander. "How are you holding up?" He asked when they had a second to catch their breaths.

"They're tougher than they look." Raphael panted and Yuuri could only agree. They had been driven against the side of a tent and were suddenly surrounded. Within the minute they were in their fighting position but then the earth cracked and threw the humans on the ground. They would have joined them of something wasn't holding them up.

"What's going on?!" Yuuri demanded and Gwendal let out a groan.

"Heika, did someone save you with fire?" The king gave his commander an odd look.

"Well, yeah, but…" Then it dawned to him. "No, he wouldn't!" Now he got a look directed at him.

"Oh, he would." Gwendal countered and the double black cursed.

"We need to find them!"

"No!" Yuuri stared astonished at his commander. "Don't get me wrong, but they are well-trained soldiers. As long as nobody knows their position, they are safe." Gwendal hissed. What he was saying was correct, but his entire body protested. He wanted to find Günter and his little brother and see that they were alright, but his rational mind told him to stop. The king looked at him angry and Raphael could block a sword just in time before it scratched the double black's face. That action seemed to penetrate Yuuri's mind as he aimed his anger to the humans.

"We need to make sure the humans don't find them." Heika said in a calmer tone. Gwendal nodded once; glad his king used his trained mind. Then he scooped out the area, seeing Adalbert at the other side of the camp in the middle of leading a fight and met Yozak's eyes before the spy got distracted. He noted the reddish demon leaping inside the tent that housed the communication device, before a group of humans caught his attention. They had grouped with the clear intention of taking them down.

"Be ready!" He hissed at the others and took a fighting stance.

"Let them come!" Yuuri hissed back and one glance between them told the commander his king had a plan. Acting as if the proximity of the humans was sending fear through their bodies, they got them to close in faster. The moment they reached the fractures in the earth from the earthquake, Yuuri let water shoot out of the ground and captured their attackers in ice.

"Nice!" Raphael laughed and Yuuri gave him a goofy smile.

-Sthic-

Yozak sneaked around the human, who hadn't noticed him yet. "Calling base!" The human yelled frantically into the headpiece and the spy turned on his feet aiming the back of his sword at his prey's neck. He lashed out but got blocked by a sword. "You really thought I didn't see you, did you?" The human spat as he threw the headset on the table behind him. "You sabotaged it!" He continued and Yozak gave him a radiating smile.

"I'm good, aren't I?" The half-demon joked and to his surprise his opponent nodded.

"I can't deny that," the human shook his head, "I actually liked you. Thought of you as a friend." The reddish spy's smile fell.

"Maybe we could have been, if we had met under other circumstances."

"No, we couldn't, not as long as you are a filthy demon!" The human raised his voice and Yozak couldn't deny he felt insulted.

"Not one of my sides is filthy." He hissed back, knowing he was revealing he was a half-breed.

"You're tainted!" His opponent hissed and moved his sword through the air. The half-demon avoided the steel and moved backwards drawing the human with him. They started to dance around each other, steel meeting steel until Yozak saw an opening. He lashed out, the human blocked him, his knee met the human's stomach and his sword moved again. The pommel of his sword came in contact with the human's head and the half-demon was left standing with an unconscious human in his arms. Carefully, he laid him on the ground and sneaked a peek outside to take in the situation.

'Only demons are left standing!' He realized and shot a smile at Raphael when he met the boy's eyes.

-Sthic-

"Great job, guys!" Yuuri yelled and the soldiers cheered. "And now to find that husband of mine!" He turned to Gwendal, who hesitated.

"What, you're not going to tell me you don't want to see with your own eyes, if your little brother and your lover are alright?"

"Of course, but I suggest you don't make a fool out of Wolfram in front of your men." The commander calmly stated but his eyes were scooping around to find a clue to where those two had hidden themselves. Raphael let out an anxious sound, Adalbert wisely kept his mouth shut and the king swallowed as ways of the blond's torture came to mind.

"I guess you are right, but how are we going to get them to show themselves, because they know how to hide."

"We'll separate us from the rest and wait. They'll show." Gwendal reassured him.

"Alright, come on!" Heika turned around not waiting on the others and addressed his soldiers. "Guard the humans and take five!" He ordered and the soldiers cheered once more. With determination on his face, the king turned around and walked to their previous hiding spot. "They better show themselves quickly!" He hissed annoyed.

-Sthic-

"What are they doing?" Wolfram asked confused as he watched the king and his most trusted men walk to a secluded part of the wood. "Holding a meeting." Günter answered as he crawled backwards and moved towards Yuuri and the others. If they wanted to find out more, they had to be near the Maou. They found a hiding place with had a clear view on the four men and crouched down to eavesdrop. "Did something go wrong?" The Prince Consort asked as he noted the king didn't look that happy and the silver haired librarian frowned at the unusual behavior.

"That's weird." He mumbled and Wolfram pushed his torso upwards with the intention to crawl closer. "Your Excellency!" Günter hissed and the blond sent him a glare.

"I can't understand them!" He said a little too loud and Yuuri's head swept in their direction. His face said enough.

'We're found out.' The librarian realized and sighed. 'There goes our plan...' His eyes moved to his lover and a hole formed inside his chest. Gwendal stood sideways towards them with his eyes closed; waiting.

"Why are they just standing there?!" Wolfram raised his voice again in frustration and Günter shook his head in disbelieve. The Prince Consort was showing his temper once more, instead of using his brain.

"They're waiting on us." The silver haired man answered before straightening himself, giving away their exact location.

"Günter!" Wolfram yelped and the librarian gave the Prince Consort a look. The blond glared as reaction, but followed his example. Putting up an air of superiority, Wolfram elegantly stepped out of the bushes and walked straight towards his husband. Only when he stood before him did his confidence falter a little.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" Yuuri venomously asked and Günter was certain he saw the blond shudder.

"I came to help." Wolfram could filter the effect the other had on him from his voice and spoke with a steady tone instead. The king let out a disapproving sound and stepped closer to his husband.

"You promised to stay behind!" Heika said in a lower tone.

"I promised that I would do anything to protect my family!" Wolfram raised his voice again and Yuuri glared at him.

"Yuuri..." Günter had to do a double take as the blond's hand suddenly teasingly ran over the double black's arm to grab the king's hand in the end.

'Wolfram in full seduction mode!' He shook his head as the royal couple had lost the signification of personal space and were furiously whispering to each other - the one more heated than the other - with their heads bowed towards each other. The librarian let out a breath of relief when he noted the king was falling for his hubby's charm. Now his eyes shifted to the commander who stared right back at him. Their eye contact was the push his lover needed and took a step towards him.

"Are you alright?" Gwendal asked to his surprise and he blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yes, euh..." he waited for the outburst that didn't come. "You're not angry?" He asked uncertainly and his lover sighed.

"I know my brother. I'm worried. There was a reason I didn't want you to come."

"I know but I'm fine and we have been useful, haven't we?" The commander gave him a look that told him he shouldn't push his luck.

"Of course, keeping an eye on Wolfram will still be your job." Violet eyes widened in realization.

'So that's why he's so calm. Looking after Wolfram with Yuuri breathing down my neck.' The librarian shuddered and received a knowing smirk from his lover.

"Fine!" The king exclaimed all of a sudden successfully pulling everyone's attention and the Prince Consort gave his fuming husband a kiss on the cheek. Clearly, the blond had won the discussion. "We'll rest for ten more minutes and then start moving to the camp." Black eyes focused on violet and Günter could see an idea popping in the king's mind. "Günter," the eyes briskly turned to the blond beside him, "and Wolfram will be guarding the prisoners!" Emerald green eyes widened comically before Wolfram's lips parted to object, fiercely. "We can't risk them escaping, so we need capable men guarding them. We need you!" The moment that last sentence had left Heika's lips, Günter knew he was using his husband's word against him. Wolfram fumed, but the king gave him a warning look, a Maou look. The blond was smart enough to hold his mouth. Happy, he had won this round, Yuuri grabbed his husband's hand and pulled him towards the canal. The others followed them and except a couple of surprised looks, none of the soldiers seemed to find it odd that the king's party suddenly had an addiction of two. The Maou gave out his new orders and the humans were gathered in the middle where their bodies got buried in earth.

"That should hold them." Gwendal decided and Yuuri nodded approvingly.

"Great, everyone knows there part. Let's teach those humans a lesson!" The soldiers cheered as Wolfram grumbled something about wimps. Günter glanced at the blond and sighed. He wasn't stupid, they would be following the others again. No matter what the king said, the blond would follow him to his death. Gwendal also knew his youngest brother all too well and met violet eyes before leaning towards the silver locks covering an ear.

"I'll leave one of my men here. Stay a safe distance behind us." Günter nodded his response and felt a finger touch his cheekbone, slipping downwards to his chin before the commander stepped away. Violet eyes followed his retreating figure until it stopped beside Adalbert. His daughter's love gave him an acknowledging nod before returning his attention to the king. Yuuri started moving the group towards the camp and Gwendal stopped one of his men as the demon passed him. A short exchange held place before the soldier moved to stand behind the Prince Consort who raised his eyebrow in question. The older brother gave the youngest a short warning look before departing with the last of the group. A smirk graced Wolfram's face as he turned to the captives.

"We'll heat them up a little and depart." Emerald green eyes glanced at the librarian, who let out a sigh and turned to the soldier.

"As you probably already know, you're to guard our prisoners as we go after the others." The demon nodded as the blond formed a fire circle around the humans.

"That should do it." Wolfram decided and turned to the other two. "Let's go!"

**R&R**


	34. The meaning of smoke

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

Gwendal watched Yozak scout the area before him and release a bird sound to catch Conrad's attention. It was time they joined the two groups back together. A silence spread for a couple of minutes before another bird sound sounded through the air. The reddish spy got a big grin on his face and turned to the king. "They're not far." Yuuri gave him a small smile of his own before they continued through the woods. Yozak let the bird sound three more times before they successfully found Conrad.

"Good to see you." The spy pounced on his husband in the middle of his greeting and a short kiss was shared before the brown haired half demon pushed him off. "Heika," Conrad turned to Yuuri, who smiled and his godfather immediately knew something had happened. Straight away his eyes moved over the soldiers and stopped on Raphael. Next he frowned and turned back to the double black. "What happened?" Yuuri grimaced. He had been unsuccessful in hiding his distress and sighed.

"Wolfram…" One word that said enough and the half demon's face hardened.

"He followed us, didn't he?" A nod gave the answer and Yozak grabbed his husband's hand to have it clenched tightly. "What was he thinking? He should be protecting the children."

"Greta is with them." The spy tried to pacify his husband, but clearly it wasn't working.

"She's not a trained soldier. She can flee and hide yes, but a full on confrontation she can't win."

"Conrad!" Yuuri and Gwendal said at the same time and shared a look before the oldest brother addressed the middle. "Focus, we're planning an attack." The half demon's face tightened before he nodded. The Maou gave him a last look and received another nod before he turned to address the mass. They had lost enough time.

"The camp is near; I'm going to assign the posts now!" The king started and the others turned to him. "We need to split in three groups. One will take out the lab, another will stop the waste from being dumped in the volcano and the last will take out the rest." Heika turned to Gwendal and Raphael. "You will lead the group – including Raphael – that takes down the lab," he turned to Adalbert, "you'll take the volcano and Yozak and I will make certain the others won't be bothering you." The others nodded and the rest of the soldiers started splitting up into three groups. "Conrad," the Maou turned to his godfather, "this is hard for me, but I want you to return to the Blood Pledge Castle to watch over our children." Yozak and Adalbert had also heard him and watched their conversation like hawks.

"Heika, you need me here…" The brown haired half demon said what was expected of him, but the glint in his eyes told them he was more than glad to accept the mission.

"We'll be fine. Besides you'll be distracted, won't you?" Conrad nodded reluctantly. It was hard to admit his performance as a soldier would be compromised, but the thought of his boys being at the castle nearly unprotected, kept disturbing his concentration. "Please Conrad, without Wolfram and Günter at home I'm worried like hell. There is a change the humans are more spread than just at the canal and the camp. The castle is our weak spot at the moment." The half demon appreciated that his godson let out his own worries to make him feel better and he nodded.

"You're going over every option like a Maou should. I'll be leaving immediately." He gave Yuuri a reassuring smile before letting his husband pull him apart.

"Great," the double black turned back to the others and found three groups waiting on him, "team Gwendal and team Adalbert will attack at the same time and only then my team will attack." The king looked every soldier of team Yuuri in the eye. "We need to make certain that the humans - occupying the lab and the volcano - don't get alert to our presence, giving the other teams the change they need, hence the reason we wait." The soldiers nodded. "Great," the Maou straightened himself before speaking to his people once more, "good luck, and let's show them the united power of humans and demons!" He raised his voice, but not to high as to not alert the humans, who were near.

-Sthic-

"He has really become good at boosting the soldiers' mood, hasn't he?" Wolfram whispered almost dreamingly before his face turned into a nightmare. "If only he knew how to boost my mood!" Günter kept his answer at rolling his eyes.

'If only that mood of yours didn't change every second!' He shook his head and directed his attention to the three groups. "Our best option is to stay near Heika." He chose to address the problem at hand; namely, which group were they going to attach themselves too? The blond nodded as Yuuri exchanged a short conversation with Conrad before the half demon turned away from him.

-Sthic-

Gwendal couldn't help himself and glanced backwards. He knew his love and his little brother were somewhere hiding in that direction. Not finding a trace of them, a part of him was glad they were such good soldiers, while another part worried. 'If anything happens, Wolfram will make sure we know.' He told himself, while at the back of his head a voice told him that the Prince Consort would sacrifice himself for his king if need be. So, his eyes moved again to the forest behind him.

"You're worrying too much, they're trained soldiers." Conrad laid a hand on his shoulder and with a gruff expression on his face he agreed with a short nod. The half demon gave his older brother a smile before departing into the wood. 'At least now I don't have to worry about the little ones.'

-Sthic-

"What's Conrad doing?!" Wolfram hissed angry as the brown haired half demon ran passed Günter and him. The silver haired demon chose not to answer but the Prince Consort wasn't done yet. "He's retreating! Can you believe it?!" Gritting his teeth together, the librarian turned to the blond.

"Heika must have given him a mission." The younger demon gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yuuri would never send one of his best men away from a battle!" He stated matter-of-fact and Günter's patience broke.

"Maybe he's returning to the Blood Pledge Castle to protect the little ones!" He hissed angry and Wolfram pouted as guilt flashed through his eyes.

"He better be…" The blond mumbled with less venom in his voice. The other rolled his violet eyes and shifted his attention to a more pleasant view than the hormonal brat beside him. Again he noted how Gwendal glanced backwards at the trees to the left of them. He couldn't help a small smile breaking through.

-Sthic-

"Alright men," Adalbert turned to the soldiers joining him, "we'll move around the camp until we reach the volcano and wait till the Commander's team is also in place." He shared a look with Gwendal who nodded and continued his own instructions. "Let's move out!" His eyes moved to Yuuri to let the king know they were departing. Swiftly, they moved through the wood only to stop when they reached the spot that got the former Aristocrat's approval. From here they could see the camp and the building, which stood on top of the volcano, while being covered by the trees. Observing the situation Adalbert signaled to one of his men. "The two of us will get a closer look." The soldier nodded and together they sneaked closer. The former Aristocrat signaled for the other to get a scoop on the left side of the building before crawling on his hands and feet to the bushes at his side of the building.

-Sthic-

"Adalbert and his men should be in position by now." Gwendal whispered as he observed the camp from his hiding place. Nothing had changed since the last time he had his eyes on it. "We'll sneak inside through that window." He pointed to the frame he had used to get a look inside the building the last time. "Be careful as previous the room was filled with smoke and heat from the cauldrons." His eyes slid from the building to his men, who nodded. "Carlen, you'll have the job of taking out the men at the door. Make sure they can't call for help." The dark blue soldier nodded to him and indigo eyes moved to Raphael. "You'll keep an eye on the surroundings until Carlen has completed his job. Then you'll join us."

"Okay." The boy answered and Gwendal's eyes turned back to the camp.

'Time for the signal!'

-Sthic-

Slowly, Adalbert sneaked back to his men, meeting his co-scout in the middle. Once together again, they went over the situation. "The dumping side of the volcano is on the left side of the building." The scout told them his observations and the former Aristocrat nodded. He had also noted they would have to infiltrate through the right side.

"Still, I want two of you to enter through the left side. We'll attack the right side first, the humans will move towards the left and we'll have them surrounded." The men nodded and a sudden loud bird sound filled the air. "There's our sign." He smirked and pointed to the building as sign for the start of the attack.

-Sthic-

Gwendal moved like a snake – fluently and unseen – to the window and checked the premises before waving over the others. They took in their positions and Gwendal whistled. One of the humans inside had heard him and glanced at a scientist, who shrugged before turning his back on the other. The human wasn't convinced it was nothing and moved to the window. Signaling everyone to stick to the wall, Gwendal waited for the human to come close enough before locking his arms around the unexpected enemy's neck and with one powerful pull, the human was tumbling forward out of the window – hitting his head on the window frame – before landing unconscious in front of the commander. 'One down.' Quickly, Gwendal checked if he really was unconscious before signaling the others to enter the building.

-Sthic-

Picking two soldiers, Adalbert pointed to the left of the building before guiding the rest with him to the right. Suddenly, his eyes widened and with one movement everyone was glued to the wall. 'Where did those two came from?' He wondered as he sneaked a peek around the corner to the two humans guarding the front. Frowning, his brain did over time and he glanced upwards. 'The roof!' Motioning the others to stay, he moved to the back of the building and started climbing. Staying close to the roof panels, he slid forward until he stood above the two humans. Calculating his jump he pulled out two knives and took one deep breath before jumping. The knives penetrated the skin at the back of the humans' necks and destroyed their air pipes. The humans died suffocating on their own blood. Quickly, two demons were beside Adalbert and moved the humans inside.

-Sthic-

"How much longer do we wait?" Yozak asked at they counted the seconds after the signal had been given. Yuuri held out his hand as he continued counting until he reached sixty.

"Now!" He shouted and jumped up. From every side of the camp demons suddenly showed themselves and the Maou charged head on as Morgif cried in his hand.

"Feisty!" Yozak chuckled before running after his king.

-Sthic-

Taking the last scientist hostage, Gwendal moved through the laboratory and shut off all the heating sources. "Keep them under surveillance!" He ordered to two of his men before taking a look at the situation outside. "Heika needs our help now!" His feet carried him outside and immediately saved one of their own from being slashed in the head. With a quick reflex, he turned the attacker's arm out of its socket before trusting his sword inside the man's chest. Twirling around, his eyes met Raphael, who was looking shocked at him and the commander realized this would be the first time he had taken a life in front of the boy. 'We're at war, we can't play nice.' He told himself as he turned to help the other demons.

-Sthic-

The heat radiating on him had him hypnotized. 'This could destroy so many lives.' Adalbert thought as he stared into the black pit that led straight to the magma inside the volcano. He could hear it streaming underneath his feet and the realization of how vulnerable they were hit him hard. 'We need to stop them no matter what.' Turning around he ignored the bodies of the - dead or unconscious – humans and moved outside.

-Sthic-

Yuuri was on top of his game. He seemed to dance from one human to another, blocking one sword after another. His water danced with him, trapping most of the enemies. Once again a water prison formed and he turned to another enemy to suddenly hear the water behind him burst. 'Shit!' His mind yelled, already having the knowledge he didn't have the time to turn around. Morgif swung above his head in an attempt to minimize the damage he was going to get from the human's sword, but instead of steel penetrating his skin, it burned. Surprised he turned around and found the man burning. Without thinking he used his water the ease the man's pain before twirling around until he found a fuming Wolfram. Günter stood beside the blond, keeping the humans away from his charge as the Prince Consort kept shooting fireballs towards anyone who came close to his husband. Yuuri glared at him for being disobeying before his attention moved back to the humans.

-Sthic-

"How dare they!" Wolfram fumed and Günter would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't busy protecting the damn brat. "Nobody touches what's mine!" The blond screamed and now the librarian did roll his eyes.

'And not a minute ago he was saying he should get hurt to learn his lesson.' Shaking his head, he turned back to two humans, who had chosen to put all of their effort into defeating him. Swiftly, he moved between them and aimed his sword to bring the final blow to the one left of him, when suddenly he got knocked to the ground by air. 'I should have known!' He berated himself. 'An Esoteric stone!' With a push of his elbow, his body rolled around and vaguely he wondered why the humans hadn't struck him down yet. His answer arrived with the view of a fireball flying over him and hitting one of the humans in the chest.

"Get up!" Wolfram appeared beside him and he quickly crawled up.

"Thanks." He mumbled and positioned his sword back into a fight stance. His eyes scanned their surroundings for the one with the Esoteric stone. He found a man hiding behind three of his mates and aiming the stone towards Yuuri. 'Oh no, you're not!' Günter called for his Maryoku and concentrated on the earth beneath the human when his view got suddenly disrupted by smoke.

"Hell no!" Wolfram cursed with a hitch in his voice from beside him and violet eyes immediately widened in understanding. He twirled around in search of the one the Prince Consort had wanted to attack and blocked a sword just in time. His other hand formed a fist and slammed right on the attacker's nose. Glancing backwards he found the blond standing back to back with him, holding his sword in a shivering hand. "Günter!" A tremble underlined Wolfram's voice.

"Don't worry; I'll make certain nothing happens to the both of you!" He reassured the Prince Consort.

"Maybe it was a fluke?" The blond whispered back and held his hand up to summing a fireball. The librarian kept his eyes on that hand and saw a couple of flames spark but mostly smoke got formed.

"You need to calm down!" Günter hissed blocking a sword before again aiming his Maryoku towards the earth underneath the human with the Esoteric stone.

"I am calm!" Wolfram squeaked back as the human tried not the fall with the shifting rocks under his feet, but he dropped the stone and Günter made the earth claim its price. A smirk pulled at his lips, but disappeared rapidly again when a sword cut him in the shoulder. The blond heard his cry of pain and twirled around to stab the human in the side. "I thought you were going to protect us?" Wolfram tried to joke as the librarian switched his sword to his other hand.

"I am!" He bit back, making the other laugh as he ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "We need to get closer to Heika!" He added, knowing his skill was limited with the use of his other hand. Back to back they danced between the humans and demons. Yuuri had already seen them making their way towards them and tried to close the gap between them himself. They reached one of the buildings and a sudden airwave made Günter look up. Just in time he saw a human coming down on them with a sword positioned at the Prince Consort back. Not thinking he pushed Wolfram down and tried to block the sword, but failed. He couldn't put enough strength on his own steel at the angle he was holding it and the human's sword brushed passed his. An ear deafening scream filled the air, which was quickly joined with another one, but this time he could clearly hear the blond's name. Before he could react, water burst out of the earth and captured both him and the attacker. Unable to move he could only watch as Yuuri ran towards Wolfram and pulled him into his lap. The king pulled the shirt of the other's wound and a deep cut was seen in the Prince Consort's side. Teary black eyes suddenly turned to him to have the orbs fill with surprise. Just as sudden as the water had come, it disappeared around him and he fell to his knees gasping.

"I'm sorry Günter, but Wolfram...!" Yuuri sobbed as he pressed a bloody hand to the wound. Catching his breath the librarian immediately let his eyes roam over the Prince Consort's body and noted it shook with panic as Wolfram pressed a hand to his stomach.

'The baby!' He remembered himself and ignoring his own pain, he raised both his hands over the cut, pouring his Maryoku into it. "It didn't get anywhere near your uterus." He tried to calm Wolfram down as stress wasn't going to help the blond's condition. Emerald green eyes moved towards him and a sob left the Prince Consort's lips. Having healed the wound the best he could, Günter finally noted the silence around them. Confused he turned his head and his eyes widened as his mouth fell open in surprise. Everyone was imprisoned in water. "Heika!" He called out astonished and Yuuri followed his gaze, finally noticing what he had done.

"Wow," he mumbled as he pated the blond's hair against his chest, "I need to release... everyone." He turned back to Günter and without words exchanged he moved the blond into the librarian's arms. "I'll go find Gwendal and the others." He mumbled and pressed a kiss to Wolfram's forehead before jumping up and moving between water prisons from the others' view.

-Sthic-

Gwendal stared surprised at the human in front of him. His sword only a centimetre away from the man's eye had the human bathing in fear. 'Something bad must have happened for Heika to do this.' He decided and hoped the king would quickly appear. He was worried. As on cue, Yuuri suddenly came into view and after a sign of recognition in the black eyes the water around the commander disappeared. "Gwendal, Wolfram needs help!" Indigo eyes immediately widened.

"What happened?" He asked, but the king was already pulling him along. Only now did the commander get a good view of the rampage the Maou had caused. His eye fell on Yozak, who was trying to get them to notice him with only the penetrating stare of his eyes. "Heika!" Gwendal stopped Yuuri and pointed to the spy.

"Yozak!" The double black called out and quickly released the reddish soldier before pulling the commander with him again. They ran around the corner of the building that host the lab and Gwendal's eyes instantly fell on Günter. His eyes got pulled to the wounded shoulder and he winced at the way the silver haired demon was tightening his muscles.

'That must hurt.' His indigo orbs moved further to his little brother, who was curled into a ball between his love's arms. "What happened?!" He called out as Yuuri released him before dropping beside the two others. As answer the king raised Wolfram's shirt and again the commander winced as he crouched down.

"He was releasing smoke." Günter said as he pressed his hand to the wound trying to heal the cut some more, but clearly his abilities were limited.

"Smoke?" Gwendal needed a moment to catch up before his eyes widened. 'No way, he's pregnant?!' "'Someone hurt?" Yozak caught up with them and the commander briskly turned to him.

"Take Heika and find a Medical Mazoku, preferable one who has knowledge of pregnancies." Blue eyes widened in surprise before the spy nodded and pulled the king with him. The commander turned back to his little brother and his love.

"The baby should be safe." Günter mumbled, but his hand didn't move from the wound. A frown settled Gwendal's forehead as he observed the unresponsive way the blond was pressing his hands to his stomach.

'He needs to get out of this... shock state.' His mind went in overdrive and he leaned forward to his brother's ear. "Now, you're wishing you listened to Heika, aren't you?" He whispered and suddenly the emerald green eyes turned to him, glaring him to death. "Glad to see you're still with us." The older brother let his intention be known and Wolfram's eyes lost some of their heat.

"We found one!" Yuuri called from behind him and three pair of legs dropped around them.

"Your Excellency, I need to ask you to lie down on your other side." The Medical Mazoku immediately had his hands on the blond, helping him into the new position. A whimper of pain escaped Wolfram's lips and Yuuri leaned forward but Gwendal stopped him.

"You need to start releasing people." The king glanced from the commander to his hubby, who nodded at him and he took a step backwards.

"Yozak, you're with me. Gwendal and Günter – you're hurt!" The Maou suddenly exclaimed as he looked at the librarian.

"Thank you for your concern, but it is nothing, Heika." Günter smiled reassuringly, but Yuuri clearly didn't believe him.

"Gwendal take care of Günter!" He ordered and briskly turned around walking to the closest water prison. The commander turned to his love and raised his hand to the wounded shoulder.

"That must hurt." He stated and noted the violet eyes lingering on his little brother.

"It's..."

"Don't say it's nothing!" he raised his voice and surprised the librarian turned to him. Seeing his lover's stern face, Günter produced a small thankful smile.

"I'll live." Gwendal raised an eyebrow at that and grabbed the ends of the cut fabric before ripping it open. A hiss left the silver haired man's mouth and the commander gave him a look.

"The sooner it's treated, the sooner you can use a sword with your good hand again." Indigo eyes observed the damage and a frown appeared above them. "It's deep, you better heal it quickly." Günter raised his hand at that and started giving first aid to himself.

"Commander!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind them and Gwendal turned around to see a soldier running towards them.

"Moritz?" The librarian mumbled and the frown on the commander's forehead deepened.

"What's wrong, soldier Moritz?" Carlen's boyfriend stopped before them panting hard.

"I came from communication... they've sent a message during the attack!"

"What?!" Adalbert appeared behind Moritz.

"They've sent a message!" The soldier repeated.

"Who would they...?" Günter wondered as Gwendal and the former Aristocrat shared a look.

"We need to get back to the Blood Pledge Castle, right now."

**Stephke23: Little explanation: In the heat of the battle, Wolfram tapped into the Maryoku of the fetus he's carrying, which is water (I haven't decided if Jürgen will also have fire like Yaelle). Fire and water = smoke. When he was pregnant with Yaelle this also happened and with Wolfram having full control over his fire, the smoke is an indicator of him being pregnant. **


	35. Sleepover at Greta's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

"Gret-a?!" Yaelle stuck her head through the doorway and glanced around the dining room. Not finding who she was looking for, she pouted and skipped to the next room. She went through the next five rooms before finding her sister in the library. "Gret-a!"

"What's wrong?" The human turned to her little sister while holding Tristan in her arms. She had been busy reading a story for the little boy and his brother, who was sitting on the ground before her.

"I can't find Yuji!" Yaelle called out as she waved her arms around like it was the end of the world.

"He's probably in our dads' bedroom." Greta chuckled and laid down the book she was holding. She held out her hand to Thorsten, who accepted it and waggled besides his niece towards the little black beauty. "We'll find him." The oldest said and Yaelle skipped ahead towards her fathers' quarters.

-Sthic-

"Sweetie!" Cheri's voice called out and Henning surprised turned around to find the ex-Maou stride towards him with her brother and his attendant beside her.

"Lady von Spitzweg," he greeted the busty woman before turning to the men, "Lord von Spitzweg, Raven."

"Captain Von Clausewitz!" Cheri's brother greeted the retired captain with a handshake and Raven pulled his colleague in a half hug.

"It has been a while, Henning." The later smiled and the captain responded with one of his own.

"What brings you here?" The retired captain asked as he directed his attention back to the woman of the group.

"Oh, we were on our way back to the Blood Pledge Castle."

"You have heard of the suicides, haven't you?" Brother interrupted sister and Henning nodded. "Heika's gone to confront the humans and now the little ones are unprotected at the castle, so as Uncle it is my job to protect them!" Stuffel continued and the captain shared a look with the ex-Maou, who smiled innocently.

"I would love to join you, with your permission of course."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Cheri called out not the least bit surprised and linked her arm with the captain's.

-Sthic-

"Yuji!" Yaelle screamed as she pushed the door open and entered her fathers' bedroom. Her eyes slid through the room stopping on the closet. Blowing up her cheeks, she strode towards the noise and threw open the closet door. Her brother turned to her with large eyes and stared at her with a caught expression.

"Yaelle, did you find -," Greta asked as she stopped beside her little sister with both of her cousins in her arms, "-him?" Surprised, she looked down at Yuji drowning in one of Wolfram's jackets, before she started to laugh. "What are you doing, Yuji?" As answer the little boy raised his arms, his hands hiding in the elbows of his father's sleeves.

"Yuji can't wear daddy's clothes!" Yaelle yelped with a big smile on her face and she started to pull the jacket from her brother's body.

"But…!" Her little brother put up his teary eyes and she abruptly stopped.

"Daddy wo-…" He pushed his lower lip forward and Yaelle stopped in midsentence. "Fine!" She huffed and pulled up the other on his feet.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Greta said as she ushered the two out of the closet and her little sister's emerald green eyes widened in fear.

"I won't leave Yuji!" The big sister smiled at the cuteness of her little sister.

"Why don't we hold a sleepover in my room? Tristan and Thorsten will also come." Yaelle fiercely nodded and pulled Yuji with her. They moved to Greta's room and with help of the maids two more mattresses got pulled inside. "The boys can share those two and we'll take my bed." Greta pointed to the furniture as she looked at her little sister, who hugged Yuji against her chest. 'When puberty hits, it's going to be hell for the one left behind… and us.' The oldest princess shook her head before watching her little family. 'Who would have thought?' She wondered as she took in how Thorsten was patting Tristan's head and Yaelle who had glued herself to Yuji. 'Only Uncle Gwendal's and Günter's are missing.' A sigh left her lips. 'When will those two finally settle down?' She wondered. 'I actually hope I still have someone to settle down with when this is all over.' She bit her lip in worry and forced a smile on her face as Yaelle looked at her.

-Sthic-

"How about a drink?!" Stuffel stopped the three beside him and pointed to the tavern that had just come into view.

"We need to get to the Blood Pledge Castle, my Lord." Raven answered and Stuffel waved his protests away.

"It's time to refuel." He decided and moved his sister to the tavern. Henning and Raven shared a look before they shook their heads and followed them. Once inside Lord von Spitzweg announced his arrival with a lot of noise – even if the occupiers didn't give them more than a glance.

"What can I get you, my Lady?" The patron skipped to their table as they were still settling themselves.

"A glass of red wine, sweetie." Cheri smiled politely and the patron turned to the others.

"A pint, my best man." Stuffel ordered and the two other kept it at a juice. Conversation picked up again and all sort of topics passed. Every time Henning tried to push the subject back to them needing to continue towards the castle, Lord von Spitzweg brushed him off. Finally Cheri rejected another refill and stood up.

"The Blood Pledge Castle is waiting on us, gentlemen." She smiled and her brother immediately jumped up.

"Yes yes, of course!" He signaled to the patron for the check, who directly moved to the register. Henning and Raven shared a look before shaking their heads at the same time. Following the royals they made their way outside until the Lord tripped. Like a chain reaction Raven shot into action and pushed his friend out of the way to be able to catch his charge. Henning wildly stumbled sideways grabbing for something to break his fall. His hand found the nearest table, which - with the addition of his weight tipped over to the ground. The side and the sleeve of his jacket got drenched with a liquid his nose identified as beer. The patron immediately stood beside him as the previous occupiers of the table were handing him their napkins.

"My apologies!" Raven had helped up Stuffel and was now leaning over his friends. The napkins got pulled out of Henning's hands and Raven did his best to make them absorb the beer before the fiber could.

"Please gentlemen, you can use the backroom to get cleaned up." The patron's attention was directed towards Cheri instead of the two men on the ground.

"Thank you, they would gladly accept." The ex-Maou answered as Henning stopped Raven from dabbing the napkins any longer and got to his feet. Following the patron, he entered the back with a quick look inside the private quarters.

"Here my best man." The retired captain got pointed to a sink. "Do you need a change of clothes?"

"No thank you." He had worn much dirtier and wetter clothes on his missions that this 'little' spill didn't bother him.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." The patron hesitated a moment, only leaving when Henning gave him a nod. Taking off his jacket, the captain scooped water on the beer stain and tried to shrub the alcohol out of the fiber. Minutes passed and he finally decided it wouldn't get any better. Wringing the excess water out of the wet spot, he checked his handiwork before draping his jacket over his arm. No use in also making the rest of his clothes wet. Checking his appearance one last time, he approved and walked back to the front, but not before throwing another glance into the private room that had caught his attention before.

'Soldiers?' He wondered as he noted the uniforms the men were wearing. His feet quickly carried him back to the others after one of the men slammed the door in his face after noticing him and something started nibbling at the back of his mind. He stopped beside Raven and got an apologizing look.

"I'll give you some clean clothes at the castle." Cheri made his penny drop.

"There are no soldiers left in Shin Makoku except the ones protecting the castle!" He raised his voice and got three pair of confused eyes on him. His body turned around and with every step accelerating he stormed straight into the private room to find it empty.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Cheri stopped beside him.

"There were soldiers in here…"

"That's not possible." Stuffel huffed and Henning turned to face him.

"That's my point!" Raven's eyes suddenly widened.

"We need to get to the castle!"

-Sthic-

Greta walked through an arcade of the castle and watched the darkness creep around the circles of light the lanterns were creating. A chill ran over her spine and she speeded up. She wanted to be back inside with the little ones, but as she was in charge it was her job to let the guards know all of them could be found in her room. If anything happened they could immediately come to her quarters and forget about the nursery or Yaelle's room. Making it back, she quickly checked on her siblings and her cousins. Tristan was snuggled against his big brother's chest and both boys had taken one of the mattresses for themselves. The oldest boy turned his head towards her as she strolled closer, showing he was still awake. Yaelle was pushing her brother under the cover of the other mattress and tucked him under with a lot of flamboyance. After checking the three younglings, she crawled in her big sister's bed and with only her eyes sneaking out from under the blanket she watched Greta join her. "Good night…" She whispered before quiet calm breathings were the only sounds left.

-Sthic-

With a shock Greta woke up and looked around the room with a beating heart. "What was that?" Yaelle asked with a tiny voice beside her.

"I'll go look, don't worry." The big sister reassured the other and sneaked out of bed. One pair of emerald green eyes followed her every move as she walked to the door and with one last look backwards she disappeared in the hallway. Yawning she walked towards the closest window to get a peek at the courtyard. With half open eyes she checked the soldiers at the entrance and found two figures talking to each other. Another yawn escaped her lips and she continued her way to the first window around the corner. Staring down her eyes fell on the guard patrolling this side of the castle. 'Maybe he knows what that sound was?' She figured and pushed the window open. The noise made the soldier look up and wave at her as he recognized her. "Thomas, did something happen?" Greta called out and the man shook his head. "Nothing, because a noise woke us." Thomas frowned.

"I'll inform the others and check the area around your room."

"Great, I need to return to the little ones." She waved and closed the window again as the soldier wished her a good night. Stretching her limbs she moved back to her room and smiled as she thought about the soldier who had just left. Thomas could always be found beside his mate Rufus. Those two were the best of friends, which wasn't a surprise as they were very similar, except for that Rufus was much more muscular than his friend. He always liked showing off his arms to the girls and she had been on the receiving end more than once. At first Raphael had been a bit jealous, but he had quickly gotten over that as he noted how more annoyed she was becoming each time. Now he actually teased her with it. Her smile suddenly fell as she knew Rufus was stationed at the entrance. With two more steps she stood in front of the first window again and for a second time searched for the two figures. Finding them she quickly realized those men weren't muscular and a warning bell sounded in her head. 'If I run I could still reach Thomas.' She calculated as her feet already started to move. She flew through the corridor and down the stairs until she reached a side entrance and just in time saw the soldier's back disappear around the corner. "Thomas!" She called out just above a whisper as she ran after him. Turning the corner she bumped into the soldier, who had heard her.

"Princess, what's wrong?!"

"Rufus, isn't he stationed at the entrance?"

"Yes." Thomas frowned.

"And they are only with two?"

"Yes." The soldier touched the hilt of his sword.

"From inside the castle I could see two men dressed as soldiers at the entrance, but they weren't muscular." Greta explained and Thomas' jaw tightened.

"Get back to the others, Princess. I'll check the entrance and will get back at you." Greta nodded and quickly moved back to the inside of the castle. Worried about her family she accelerated and almost busted through the door. Yaelle immediately was on high alert and sat up as straight as she could.

"Thomas is looking around." Greta whispered as she crawled on the bed. Her little sister gave her a worried look and she pulled Yaelle into a hug. In silence they had been waiting for fifteen minutes when Thomas entered after a short knock. "And?" Greta asked as the soldier stepped to her bed.

"We need to get you all to safety!" The big sister's eyes widened as the younger tightened her grip on her.

"Yaelle wake up your brother." Greta said as she patted the girl's back before removing herself from her embrace. She crawled off the bed and moved to her cousins. Her finger caressed Thorsten's forehead and after a couple of rubs he opened his eyes. "We're going on a little trip, but you have to be quiet." The boy yawned but nodded. Greta gave him a reassuring smile and moved to the baby beside him. Carefully not to wake the boy, she picked him up and nested him against her chest with his head on her shoulder supported by her right arm. Next she went back to Thorsten and wrapped her left arm around his waist. His small hands disappeared around her neck and she straightened herself with both boys in her arms. Yaelle stood already beside Thomas with a sleepy Yuji holding her hand. With one nod from Greta, the soldier moved to the door and checked the premises before signaling them to follow him. They sneaked to the kitchen where they met another soldier.

"Our escape route is secure."

"Great, Princess," Thomas moved to Greta, "Bert will take you to Hildyard."

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked and the soldier hesitated before answering.

"We know what their target is. We're going to lay a trap."

"What's their target?" Greta immediately asked and again Thomas hesitated.

"The nursery, Princess." The woman's eyes widened and her grip tightened on the two boys in her arms. "Take them to safety, Princess." Thomas gave her a reassuring smile and Greta nodded.

"Yaelle, Yuji stay in front of me." She turned to her siblings.

"The coast is clear, Princess." Bert said and with one look at her big sister, Yaelle pulled Yuji with her after the soldier. Greta glanced backwards, but Thomas was already gone and quickly followed the others.

**R&R**


	36. Strategy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or make money from this.**

"Anyone you recognize?" Henning asked Cheri, who shook her head.

"We can't risk it if they are human." Raven added and the retired captain nodded.

"I suggest we use the servants' entrance." The three others agreed and Henning quickly led them safely around the Castle. They stopped near the small gate the servants used and found it guarded by a couple of humans. The captain signaled to Raven and they sneaked closer, but the moment they wanted to pounce two other soldiers popped up from inside the castle's domain and knocked the enemies unconscious. Henning stopped Raven and took a moment to observe the newcomers. Recognition came quickly and he let out a bird sound to let them know they were there. The soldiers' heads shot up in awareness and the retired captain moved into their view together with his colleague.

"Captain Von Clausewitz, Raven!" Bert whispered in astonishment.

"How's the situation men?" Henning immediately took the role of leader.

"We're under attack. The humans have infiltrated the front gate. Thanks to Greta we found out in time and the two of us are getting the royal family to safety, there are three others, who are looking for more soldiers and laying down a trap at the nursery. They're meeting inside the royal chambers." The soldier explained while his partner moved back towards the castle. Cheri and Stuffel joined them at the same time as Greta showed up with the little ones.

"Mami!" Yaelle yelled and everyone shushed her while she ran into her grandmother's arms with Yuji beside her. Cheri embraced the siblings and kissed their foreheads before making eye contact with Greta.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" The human princess nodded and the ex-Maou quickly took Thorsten from her as Greta was showing signs of tiredness. Tristan was still fast asleep.

"Where's the Lady Anissina?" Stuffel asked as he patted Yaelle's head.

"She's making an emergency kit for the chance that the volcano would erupt and had to get some ingredients outside of town." The other soldier explained and the Lord von Spitzweg let out an exaggerating sigh of relief.

"All right," Stuffel took control, "my dear sister, I suggest you take the little ones to safety. I'll come with you to protect you, of course." He turned from the busty woman to the men. "Raven will also come with us and the rest of you will join the soldiers inside the castle." Henning shared a look with the Lord's attendant. If they met resistance, Raven wouldn't be enough to protect all of them.

"The royal family is our top priority, so I suggest that you take another soldier with you." Stuffel was quick to agree and it was decided that Henning together with Bert would enter the castle. The others would move towards Hildyard.

-Sthic-

A cold gush of wind made Anissina pull her coat closer around her and speed up. Something in the air made her wary and her eyes sneaked around trying to stay ahead of any attack. 'Get a grip, Anissina!' She told herself and jumped when suddenly someone rushed out of the bushes on her right side. "Conrad!" She yelled surprised with her heart still thumping rapidly when she recognized the man standing before her.

"Lady Anissina, my apologies." The half-human apologized while panting and the woman gave him a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Wolfram," Conrad took a deep breath before continuing, "and Günter showed up at the canal…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Anissina asked with a sarcastic smile on her face and the half-human kept it at rolling his eyes.

"They left the children alone with Greta…"

"Who's not qualified to protect the little ones during an attack." The woman finished with a shake of her head. "Our human princess is capable of more than you think!" She defended the girl and the half-human gave her a look. "All right, don't bite my head off, I'm certain Thorsten and Tristan are fine." Conrad closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on getting his breathing back under control.

"I need to get to the Blood Pledge Castle." He stated while opening his eyes again.

"If that makes you feel better; let's go then." Anissina turned around and started walking towards the castle. She had been going that way anyway.

-Sthic-

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Lady Anissina asked as she watched Conrad crouch down behind a couple of bushes near the first houses that made the village around the castle. He had pulled her down with him and she was keeping out of sight to keep him satisfied. The man ignored her and sneaked towards the first brick house. With a sigh the scientist followed him and unseen they waved through the village getting closer to the Blood Pledge Castle. They moved until Conrad signaled a stop and pointed to the side. Anissina rolled with her eyes but let the half-human push her behind a tree. Next she almost freaked out when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. Conrad had heard the rustling and turned around having his sword stop beside her head as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Raven!"

"Captain Weller, Lady Anissina." Stuffel's attendant released the scientist as Conrad resheathed his sword.

"Papa!" Thorsten yelled and the half-human quickly moved passed Anissina and Raven to find his mother carrying his oldest son. His hands roughly pulled the boy out of the grandmother's arms and with his oldest safely wrapped in his arms, the captain let out a sigh of relief. Greta showed up behind Cheri with a still sleeping Tristan in her arms. Seeing his two boys safe and sound eased Conrad's heart and he shot a small thank you to Shinou. Much more careful than with Thorsten, he raised his hand and caressed the face of his youngest. Tristan's eyes immediately flew open and after releasing a yawn, smiled brightly at his father with his small arms flailing towards him.

"Uncle Conrad!" Yaelle yelped and wildly turned her head left and right.

"I'm alone, Yaelle." The half-demon said and the girl's face dropped.

"Daddy's not back?" Yuji squeezed her hand as her eyes watered. "He would protect dad and be right back…" She mumbled with a small glance at her brother. Conrad gave one of his youngest's hands a kiss before dropping on his knees in front of the girl.

"Your daddy's still protecting your dad and because he couldn't come himself, he sent me to make sure the two of you were taken care of." Yaelle gave her uncle a small smile and put up her tough big sister act again. She had a younger brother to look out for. "Now," Conrad stood up again and addressed the grownups, "what has happened?" He asked while eyeing Stuffel, who was hiding behind one of Shin Makoku's soldiers.

-Sthic-

Henning sneaked a look around the corner and found the corridor empty. Signaling to Bert, they moved to the next corner. Eyeing the next hallway, Captain Von Clausewitz moved again and sneaked inside the royal chambers. Like expected he met with the tip of swords, but he also noted that there were more soldiers present than the three who had been mentioned. "Captain Von Clausewitz!" One announced surprised just above a whisper and Henning nodded to him.

"What's the situation?"

"We know the front gate has been compromised," Thomas started, "and have heard talk about kidnapping the royal children." Henning nodded for him to continue. "They are targeting the nursery, so we decided to lay a trap." The captain voiced his approval before adding his own thoughts.

"We should also reclaim the front gate, that way we'll have the humans surrounded."

"The only problem is that we're with a few. Splitting up will cause us more damage than good." Bert put in and Henning agreed.

"Yes, so we have to make up with strategy." The retired captain took a moment to think over their options.

"If we move to reclaim the front gate, we could miss one are two bodies. If those two can give the humans the illusion that the children and more soldiers are still present inside the nursery, the humans will wait before attacking, giving us the opportunity to fight the two battles one at a time." The others silently agreed. "All right, you two will stay behind." Henning pointed to Bert and the man beside him.

"Didn't Heika bring a device that could capture images?" One of the soldiers suddenly asked and the others looked at him confused. "Didn't he capture the image of the children?" Thomas' eyes widened.

"Yes, I remember Greta showing us!" Henning looked at them in disbelieve.

"A device that has captured the children's images?"

"Yes," the soldier nodded, "it has the image and the sounds of the children!"

"The sounds?!" The retired captain started to understand what they were getting at. "Even just one sound of them will ease the humans' minds." Henning stood up. "We need to find said device." The soldiers hesitated.

"I'm certain Heika and the Prince Consort won't judge us for protecting their children." Slowly the men started moving. "Just," the captain stopped them for a second, "stay out of their personal stuff. We don't want to provoke their wrath." It took a couple of minutes, but the device was discovered in one of the dressers and to their luck a written manual beside it.

"Heika must have written this for the Prince Consort." A soldier said with little affection in his voice. Henning could only agree with a small smile.

"The two of you should take your place." He addressed Bert and his partner. Bert hid the device inside his pocket and the other stuffed the manual in his pouch. "The humans could already be keeping an eye on the nursery, so act normal." Both men nodded before slipping out of the royal chambers.

"The rest of us will move towards the front gate." Henning ordered.

-Sthic-

Making idle conversation the two soldiers walked – seemly calmly – towards the nursery. "I can't believe Princess Greta is making us babysitters." Bert said aloud. It would explain their presence.

"You know how she is. She's certain the little ones will worry less if a grown up is near." His partner played the game. Politely, Bert rasped his knuckle against the door, loud enough for someone awake to hear, but not to wake up the sleeping. "They're sleeping." His colleague whispered with a laugh in his voice. Carefully, they opened the door and slipped inside. Once the door closed with a click, Bert pulled out the device and listened to the other's instructions. "Activate it with this one and this will lower the volume." Buttons got pressed until they succeeded in having the small window show an image of a running Yaelle following Yuji.

"This part could work." They exchanged looks before raising the volume again and released the sounds of a giggling Yaelle in the room. "Yaelle, don't wake up your brother! And watch," Bert raised his voice as his partner ran into a small dresser on purpose, "where you're going!"

"Don't cry, we'll fix you as good as new." The partner said in a hushing voice and let out a groan. "You're getting big! And big girls don't cry, do they?"

"Good girl." Bert said as they both walked to Yuji's bed. "Now crawl beside your brother. We'll be here to scare away any bad dreams." They made the mattress dip under the weight of their hands.

"Let's pray this works." His partner whispered as they both loomed over the bed.

"Let's."

-Sthic-

Henning signaled that the coast was clear. Six soldiers joined him and kneeled down beside him. "There seems to be only two of them. The other humans must already have infiltrated the castle." It went unspoken that they hoped the two they had left behind could fool them. "Let's split in two groups and sneak up from both sides." The groups were quickly formed and moving from one shadow to another they sneaked close. One human was leaning against the small guardhouse while the other was pacing in front of the gate. Henning waited until the pacing one was closest to the other group and turned his back on them, to give the signal. A small yelp of surprise was the only sound that escaped the pacing human, while the other was successfully silenced from the start. "Get a rope!" Henning ordered and one of the soldiers disappeared into the guard house.

"Our men are here!" The demon suddenly yelled from inside and Thomas immediately joined him. He found his friend on the ground and kneeled beside him. Remembering his training he shook Rufus' shoulders, but the man didn't come too.

"They're unconscious!" He yelled over his shoulder after checking their breathing.

"Make them comfortable; they'll be save here." The retired captain said from behind him before turning to the other soldiers. "Tight the humans up!" When Thomas had made certain Rufus and his colleague were comfortable, he turned back to his superior to find him leaning over their prisoners. "Now, you are going to be good and tell us what we need to know! Because trust me, I can be creative…" He promised the last with an evil glint in his eyes that made the prisoners shudder.

-Sthic-

"The humans must be wondering what's happening inside." Bert turned to his colleague, Costner, who was staring out of the window.

"Probably, let's hope the others get back quickly." He answered just above a whisper. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the window.

"It's time for part two." He pushed his body away from the wall and walked to the centre of the room.

"How will they believe more soldiers are present when they haven't seen more enter?" Costner's eyes followed his movement.

"If they can't see the door, they can't know if more have entered." The eyebrows rose above those eyes as Bert picked up a bottle of talc powder from the change table and start looking through the drawers for some more ingredients he could use. "Let's give ourselves a curtain to hide behind." He smirked at the other, whose lips also moved upwards as his eyes focused on the stuffed animal Gwendal had made for Tristan.

-Sthic-

"Ready?" Bert muttered and his colleague nodded, while pressing the little bundle in his arms against his chest. They shared a last look before Bert pulled the door open and Costner scrambled outside.

"I'm going to get help!" He yelled just above a whisper in a panic.

"Wait, catch!" Bert threw the talc bottle towards the other who missed it intentionally, letting the bottle fall against a burning torch. The two soldiers closed their eyes as a sudden blinding flash filled the corridor and Bert quickly threw some more bottles inside the hallway. Next he speeded up to the other side of the corridor, passed the place where he guessed his partner stood, but still inside the covered area. "What's going on here!" He called out in a voice heavier than its own and made heavy footsteps towards the other soldier.

"An accident, we need help!" Costner played his part.

"Get back into the room!" The heavy voice ordered and with one hand against the wall Bert laid his partner back to the nursery. "Follow us! Watch out! Inside!" He acted like there were even more soldiers behind them and after what he decided was enough time for his imaginary colleagues to enter, closed the door with a bang.

"You think they bought it?" Costner coughed as he dropped the bundle he had been carrying. The stuffed animal fell from between the blanket he had wrapped it in.

"Let's hope so." Bert panted. "Come on, let's create noise that equals a multiple of men."

**R&R**


End file.
